Cullen Story
by AnnaCullen01
Summary: Detras de las narraciones de Bella, hay todo un siglo de historias. Nuestra familia favorita de vampiros comienza de una manera mucho mas detallada. Diferentes POV's. Trata sobre todos : R&R *EN ESPERA*
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

La soledad es algo a lo que te debes acostumbrar una vez que aceptas lo que eres, en lo que te conviertes. No creo que estemos malditos, o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar y aun cuando ese pudiera ser el caso tratare de hacer que cada segundo que transcurra mi existencia valga la pena, de que lo que soy no afecte a los demas, que mi existencia no perjudique y quiza si algun dia se viera un fin en mi camino tener tan siquiera un poco de luz que me lleve a donde deberia de estar.

No estoy tratando de compensar a nadie, esto es precisamente lo que quiero hacer con mi existencia, todo ocurre por un motivo y si esto es lo que el destino trajo para mi no voy a tratar de pelearlo, me aferrare a lo que quiero hacer y no voy a dejar que en lo que me converti sea un impedimento.

La mayoria se pierde una vez que abre sus ojos a esta nueva vida, no ve las posibilades que puede haber, la sed es demasiada y llega a tal grado que pierdes consiencia de todo lo por lo que habias trabajado durante tu vida. Si no fuera por mi excelente memoria hubiera perdido la cuenta hace años de las veces que trate de acabar conmigo mismo una vez que entendi lo que me habia ocurrido.

Nunca pense que saldria de la soledad que mi existencia arrastraba consigo pero al parecer estaba demasiado equivocado.

Cual es nuestra meta en la vida?. . . si es que a esto se le llama vida. Tantos años de soledad viendo como generacion tras generacion fallece . . . quiza no deberia sorprenderme. . . . asi deberian de ser las cosas. .

Lo que mas me sorprendio es que alguien eligiera una vida asi, llena de dificultades y retos. Una vida que quiza solo te lleva al mismo centro del infierno si tu lo decides pero es la unica manera de evitar morir, quiza la miran como una solucion, una salida, una segunda oportunidad.

Una segunda oportunidad que muchos no pensaron en obtener, ni siquiera pensaron en que fuera posible.

Una segunda oportunidad para los que no tenian opcion mas que la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Carlisle

El cuarto del hospital estaba al doble de capacidad que podia manejar. Apenas y habia espacio para poder moverse dentro de el. La gente estaba demasiado enferma, despues de todo esta epidemia nos habia tomado por sorpresa; no habia ni suficientes medicamentos ni suficientes medicos como para poder controlar todo esto. En pocas palabras el hospital era un caos.

-Carlisle ya llevas demasiado tiempo aquí, porrque no vas a tomar un descanso tan siquiera unas horas?

Y claro que mi colega tenia razon. Tenia aquí en el hospital aproximadamente 19 horas seguidas. Pero eso no me importaba, no podia tomar unas horas de descanso mientras yo estaba conciente de que habia tanta gente muriendo. Yo no podia dejar transcurrir el tiempo mientras habia gente que podia ser salvada, si tan solo podria ser atendida.

No.

Yo me iba a quedar a hacer lo que fuera por ayudar.

-Enserio Hery, estoy bien. Todavia puedo aguantar unas horas mas.

-Deberias marcharte por un tiempo Carlisle, no ocupamos que mas personas caigan en esta epidemia, no tenemos suficientes recursos como para atender a todos. No podemos arriesgarnos a tener mas pacientes enfermos.

-Exactamente porque no contamos con los recursos me quedare. Puedo aguantar un rato mas, aparte esto solo parece empeorar. Estare bien, enserio.

-Como quieras, tienes toda una vida por delante Carlisle. No la desperdicies arriesgandote en un hospital.

-No creo que este arriesgando nada.

-Solo lo digo porque eres demasiado joven, cuantos tienes? 24?26?

Me rei, aunque no necesariamente de felicidad, sino de ironia.

-Eso parece-le conteste.

Era Verano de 1918, Junio para ser exactos. La epidemia que habia atacado era gripe española, llego hace unos dias a la ciudad y hasta ahora, solo ha ido de mal en peor.

-Abran paso! Compermiso!

-Hmm. Esto solo esta empeorando. Parece que estan llegando mas pacientes por hora. Si sigue asi no vamos a poder atender a todos.

-Voy a ver que puedo hacer por ellos.

-Lo mas probable es que los hayan mandado a Emergencias, es el cuarto menos saturado ahora.

Me dirigi al cuarto de emrgencias lo mas rapido que pude, tomando en cuenta mi fachada de humano. Al entrar a la sala, quiza era el cuarto ams caotico de todo el hospital, solo podia escuchar como habia gente agonizando, unas ya inertes y otras a punto de morir. Las pocas personas que aun conservaban su salud era el personal del hospital.

-Lo estamos perdiendo-dijo uno de los enfermeros.

-No!-dijo una señora que se encontraba en la camilla de junto. Ella todavia conservaba su buen estado de salud, aunque estando aquí ya era seguro que contrajo el virus.

-Calmese señora por favor!

Me acerque a la camilla y comence a hacerme cargo del paciente. Mire su informacion. Edward Masen. El ya habia estado aquí antes, al parecer contrajo el virus en la primer oleada.

El ya no tenia manera de salvarse, el virus ya habia avanzado demasiado y el ambiente no era el mejor para que pudiera recuperarse. La fiebre era demasiado alta y los medicamentos no le harian efecto ya.

-Señora tiene que retirarse de la sala. No podemos hacer nada por el, lo siento; pero no podemos arriesgar que mas personas caigan, necesita retirarse para no contraer la enfermedad. No tenemos suficiente personal como para poder tratar a mas gente.

-No me voy a ir. Tal vez no pueda ayudar con mucho pero tan siquiera podria hacerme cargo de mi familia.

-No tiene porque arriesgarse.

-No me voy a ir. Solo digame lo que tengo que hacer.

Suspire. No habia forma de convencerla de lo contrario. Ella se iba a quedar.

-Vaya a la oficina y llene el formato de asistente. Diga que el Dr. Carlisle Cullen fue quien la solicito.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto soy Elizabeth Masen, esposa de Edward.

-Lo siento, pero en realidad no podiamos hacer nada por el.

-Lo entiendo. Voy por el permiso.

-Adelante.

Despues de eso Elizabeth se dedicaba a tratar de disminuir la fiebre, tanto en su esposo como en su hijo.

El muchacho apenas tenia diecisiete años, se parecia muchisimo a su madre; los mismos ojos verde esmeralda y pelo cobrizo.

Los dias pasaron y despues de la muerte de su esposo Elizabeth comenzo a decaer.

-Elizabeth tiene que salir del hospital para poder curarse. No puede arriesgrase.

-No voy a dejar que mi hijo este desatendido, yo sola me encargare de el.

Esa era Elizabeth Masen, desperdicio su propia oportunidad de salir viva de esto por querer salvar a su hijo.

Dias pasaron y al fin la epidemia logro disminuir un poco, todos los pacientes que habian albergado el hospital ya se habian ido, los unicos que quedaban eran los que fueron atacados durante la segunda epidemia, que fue mucho menor.

Me habia marchado a la casa hace poco, pero no podia quedarme ahí mucho tiempo. Preferia ir a cazar, no me vendria bien algun deliz en mi trabajo, aunque nunca me hbaia llamado mucho la atencion la sangre humana.

Esta esperando a ver que el reloj marcara la hora para poder ir al hospital pero simplemente no llegaba. No pude esperar mas asi que tome mi chaqueta y me dirigi al hospital.

En el hospital ya no teniamos mucho que hacer, ya todos los doctores podian dedicarse a sus propias areas de nuevo, asi que a mi solo me tocaba cuidar de tres pacientes, uno de ellos Edward A. Masen el hijo de Elizabeth.

Me volvi para checar su estado puesto en la carpeta cuando entro Elizabeth. Ella no se veia bien, me preocupaba que podria haber contraido el virus pero hasta ahora no habia demostrado algun sintoma.

Tenia parches debajo de los ojos supongo que debido a noches seguidas de insomnio, su piel estaba demasiado amarillenta como para ser saludable, su pelo habia perdido el brillo cobrizo y ahora solo era un café apagado. Si no descansaba se pondria fatal.

-Sra. Masen debe descansar se ve fatal-le dije una vez que habia terminado de tomarle la temperatura a su hijo.

Que hasta ahora me di cuenta estaba despierto.

-Si mama, hazle caso al doctor, yo estare bien-dijo Edward tratando de regalarle una sonrisa a Elizabeth.

Ella suspiro.

-Edward, yo . . . voy . . a-no alcanzo a terminar la frase antes de desmayarse.

Por suerte pude atraparla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso.

Despues de llamar a las enfermeras para que pudieran colocarle todo lo necesario me quede en el cuarto de los Masen. Se podia decir que eran una de las personas con las que mas habia tratado en mi existencia.

Habia algo en ese muchacho, tenia un aire tan noble, que a veces pensaba en que, si pudiera, asi me gustaria que fuera mi hijo.

El resto de la semana paso en un borron, por mas que trataba de recuperar a Elizabeth no podia, la fiebre la estaba venciendo, aunque su hijo, Edward, estba aun peor.

En cierta forma me dolia ver como Elizabeth sufria, no solo por su propio dolor y perdida, sino tambien po su hijo. Cuando creia que nadie estaba observando se levantaba de su camilla para colocarle agua fria en el rostro a Edward. Ella trataba de que el se recuperara, asi eso le costara la vida.

Llego un momento en el que Elizabeth ya no podia moverse, estaba vencida, me sorprendio como su cuerpo habia aguantado tanto, pero ya no aguantaba mas.

Yo esperaba que Edward muriera primero, por una parte porque el estaba mucho peor, pero por otra parte para que Elizabeth dejara de sufrir; pero Edward seguia combatiendo la enfermedad, por mas debil que el estuviera.

A esta hora el hospital estaba solo, todo el personal estaba en sus lugares correspondientes, poco a poco se estaba recuperando la calma que durante la oleada se habia perdido. Yo me habia quedado en donde me correspondia, vigilando de cerca a los Masen para que no presentaran otra complicacion.

Elizabeth estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Me sorprendia que aun asi ella podia estar dormida. Justo cuando me iba a traer agua para ambos Elizabeth me tomo de la mano, eso me sorprendio.

Su mano estaba mas caliente de lo que esperaba, y mi mano debio parecerle hielo, aunque en su circunstancia cualquier cosa debia parecerle fria al tacto.

No se como, ella recupero suficientes fuerzas para abrir sus ojos, lentamente. Podia notar como ella estaba sufriendo, luchando para seguir viva. Pero un humano no puede resistir tanto.

Aun con mi mano entre la suya miro hacia Edward desde su camilla, el tambien estaba dormido e igual de enfermo. Elizabeth hizo algo que yo no me esperaba.

-Carlisle-comenzo Elizabeth con la voz rasposa debido al cansancio-no me importa las consecuencias que pueda traer pero haga lo que sea para salvar a mi hijo. Haga todo lo que este en sus manos. Hasta lo que los demas doctores no pueden.

Despues de eso se desmayo y volvio a quedarse dormida.

Yo estaba sorprendido , no sabia que pensar. Quiza ella se habia dado cuenta de lo que era, pero siendo ese el caso, quien quisiera ese tipo de vida para su hijo? Aunque yo sabia que Elizabeth haria lo que fuera por su hijo, aunque eso signnificara inmortalidad.

Elizabeth murio despues de unas horas, pero ni siquiera muerta su rostro se miraba en paz, aun en sus facciones habia algo que la molestaba.

Despues de pensarlo durante unos minutos yo sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Tiempo es algo con lo que Edward no contaba asi que tenia que decidirme.

Lleve el cuerpo de Elizabeth a la morge y esta vez, por alguna razon que no entendi, su rostro ya no estaba tan inquieto como antes. Podia notarse una pequeña sonrisa.

El demas personal estaba demasiado distraido como para darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Edward, que actualmente estaba transladando a la morge seguia vivo.

Despues de entrar en la morge sacarlo fue demasiado facil, llegamos a mi casa en menos de dos minutos.

Pero ahora me enfrentaba con un gran dilema, como iba a hacer esto?

-Lo siento.-le susurre.

Opte por causarle las mismas heridas que me hicieron a mi. Estoy seguro de que podia haber otra manera, pero a Edward se le acababa el tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Edward

La fiebre solo iba empeorando con el paso del tiempo. Yo ya me habia resignado a morir, yo sabia que no habria nada que pudiera salvarme; ya habia aceptado lo que venia. Solo que nunca ocurrio.

Despues de haber estado listo para afrontar lo que seguramente vendria para mi, cualquier cambio desconcentraba. Al principio, cuando rapidamente una fria brisa recorria mi cara, pense que poco a poco me estaba llendo y, de cierta forma, estaba conforme con eso. Ya me habia dado por vencido.

Cuando pense que la fiebre solo podia empeorar me habia quedado corto. Estando enfermo, como yo lo estaba, la fiebre en lugar de resultar caliente al contacto te hacia sentir frio, como si no pudiera entrar en calor.

No se si fue mi imaginacion o si en realidad sucedió, pero crei escuchar a alguien murmurar "Lo siento"

Despues todo paso inesperadamente.

Senti como algo filoso perforaba parte de mi brazo, despues mi cuello.

No podia concentrarme en nada mas que el inmeso dolor que sentia. Si antes habia preferido que algo me calentara ahora extrañaba el frio. Sea lo que sea que me estaban haciendo trajo consigo una quemazon horrible e inaguantable. Sentia como lentamente esta quemazon se apoderaba de mi.

Yo sabia que estaba al borde de la muerte pero, en realidad no se habian dado cuenta de que me estaban quemando vivo? Lo unico que podia hacer era gritar. Esperar a que alguien escuchara y me sacara de este lugar, donde quiera que fuera, porque no importaba cuantas veces intentaba moverme no podia salir de ahí. Estaba atrapado y al parecer nadie podia encontrarme.

Trate de encontrar una forma de distraerme, de no pensar en la quemazon pero era imposible. No habia nada, ni siquiera podia abrir mis ojos. Y el dolor solo empeoraba con cada segundo que transcurria, el proposito era hacerme sufrir hasta que quedara hecho cenizas? Era eso? Si mi aspecto era como ahora me sentia debi haber sido convertido en cenizas hace tiempo. Bastante tiempo.

Todo el tiempo trate de no darme por vencido, alguien tendria que encontrarme, pero llego un momento en el que la quemazon en mi garganta era demasiado que era imposible que pudiera gritar. Que me estaban haciendo?

Solo podia esperar, a que quien sea que me estaba quemando parara. Quiza cambiaria de opinion despues de un tiempo, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Despues de un tiempo deje de moverme porque de esa manera al parecer el dolor no era tanto. No se como ni porque, milagrosamente poco a poco la quemazon iba dejando mi cuerpo, aun asi yo no me queria mover. Que tal si todo era una trampa? Aunque mi cuerpo se libraba poco a poco de la quemazon, el lugar donde supongo yo todavia esta mi corazon se iba quemando aun mas, achicharrando. Eso debia ser suficiente como para matarme.

Podia escuchar como rapidamente mi corazon comenzaba a palpitar aun con mas fuerza, esforzandose por no dejarse consumir por las llamas. No queriendo ser vencido.

Pero la quemazon fue demasiado fuerte.

Con un ultimo latido mi corazon paro. No habia ningun ruido a mi alrededor, ni siquiera estaba respirando. Todo estaba increiblemente quieto.

Lentamente abri los ojos, no sabiendo que esperar. Trate de recordar donde podria estar, pero lo unico que recordaba era el hospital, y ni siquiera lo recordaba claramente.

-Edward?-dijo una voz al otro lado del cuarto, tomandome completamente desprevenido.

Mas rapido de lo que debio haber sido posible me habia levandado de la camilla y estaba preparado para salir de aquí.

-Quien es usted?-le pregunte realmente curiso. No recordaba haberlo conocido, aunque me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Tambien se me hacia extraño que el me conociera.

-Carlisle Cullen. Es normal que no recurdes quien soy. Trabajo en el hospital, fui quien atendio a tus padres y a ti.-me explico.

Por algun extraño motivo mientras el hablaba podia recordar a mis padres, pero no parecian memorias mias, parecian memorias de alguien mas. Mi padre estaba en una camilla sin moverse, rodeado por varios doctores y enfermeras, mi madre estaba entre ellos llorando y gritando. Pero no podia escuchar nada demasiado claro. Despues de eso la escena cambio y ahora era mi madre la que estaba en una camilla y a unos paso de ella yo.

Todo era demasiado confuso. No entendia esto. Porque estaba viendo esas cosas? Todo estaba raro, nada tenia explicaciones desde que inicio la quemazon.

-Donde estan mis padres?-pregunte. Aunque en algun lugar de mi cabeza yo sabia que mi padre habia muerto en la primera oleada, pero por mas que quisiera recordar no podia. Mi madre es la que no recordaba como se encontraba.

De nuevo ocurrio la misma extraña sensacion que hace poco, de nuevo no eran mis memorias sino las de otra persona. Esta vez solo mostraba a mi madre sin moverse.

Cuando ocurria lo de las memorias lo que estaba frente a mi no desaparecia, asi que mientras recordaba eso el Dr. Me miraba con . . . tristeza? No podia adivinar el sentimiento en su rostro, pero definitivamente habia algo mas. Aparte de que tenia el color de ojos mas extraño que habia visto, como dorados.

-Lo siento. Tus padres no lograron sobrevivir la epidemia. Edward Sr. Murio en la primera oleada, Elizabeth llego hasta el final.

La noticia fue devastadora, lo admito, pero de alguna manera estaba preparado para ello. Ellos eran lo unico que yo tenia, ahora estaba solo.

Trate de recordar los ultimos dias, antes de la epidemia. Pero no podia hacerlo, todo estaba demasiado borroso, como si hubiera una capa de tela delgada cubriendolo todo.

No pude remprimir la mueca que se formo al tratar de recordar.

-Que ocurre?-me pregunto Dr. Cullen.

-Es incomodo recordar. Como si las memorias fueran borrosas.

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes o que te cueste trabajo recordar pero es mas facil intentarlo ahora que tratar de recordarlo despues.

-Como?

-Ya habra tiempo de explicarte despues. Como te sientes?

-Aturdido. Todo esta con tanto detalle, pero quiza esa es solo mi percepcion; despues de todo estuve enfermo por bastante tiempo. Aparte de una horrible quemazon en mi garganta.

-Todos tus sentidos se desarrollaron un poco mas. Vista, olfato, oido, gusto y tacto. Eres mucho mas sensible en ese aspecto, no es solo que estuviste mal hace dias. Con respecto a tu garganta, es muy probable que sea la sed.

-Sed?-le pregunte sorprendido. Antes, según recordaba, cuando tenias sed no te quemaba horriblemente la garganta.

-Si. Debes de estar muy desconcertado por lo que ha ocurrido. El hecho de que no puedes recordar nada tan facilmente, el porque no estas en el hospital o la sensibilidad con respecto a tus sentidos. Hace alrededor de tres dias tu madre aun seguia viva, ella dejo sus propias oportunidades de sobrevivir para tratar de salvarte. Se arriesgo con tal de que tu salieras con vida. Antes de morir ella me pidio que salvara a su hijo, no importaba como.

De nuevo las memorias venian. Podia ver a mi madre, podia ver como se habia quedado a cuidarme dia y noche y, lo que mas me sorprendio fue poder ver como ella le pedia al Dr. Cullen que me salvara.

-Desde hace años las personas van contando historias, algunas verdaderas y otras no tanto. Existen historias sobre hombres lobo, brujas, metamorfos e inclusive creaturas mitad humanas mitad inhumanas. La mayoria de las historias con el paso del tiempo se vuelven falsas, pierden todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron de realidad. Solo unas historias en realidad sobreviven, especialmente si lograron alterar a gran parte de una poblacion durante años. Una de estas creaturas era la que mas facil podia esconderse, su apariencia es perfecta igual que un humano, pero mucho mas hermosa, se podria decir. Esa es parte de las armas que tienen para atraer a sus presas. Los invita, sus razgos, su voz en algunos casos su olor. Esas creaturas son mucho mas fuertes que un humano, mas rapidos y con los sentidos aun mas desarrollados, sin contar que algunos desarrollan habilidades unicas. Con el paso del tiempo estas creaturas encontraron maneras de esconderse de los demas, de pasar de inadvertidos, porque aunque tuvieran todas esas ventajas el hombre solo podia destruirlos con una cosa, el fuego. Rara vez los humanos mataban a algun vampiro verdadero, y cuando lo hacien, regularmente otros vampiros vengaban su muerte acabando con todo humano se pusiera enfrente; esto termino hace ya siglos pero ellos siguen aquí.

Vampiros.

Eso era imposible, no todo lo que decian en libros podia ser cierto. Pero el Dr. Cullen sonaba tan convencido, tan seguro de lo que estaba diciendo que no tenia oportunidad de no creerle.

-Entonces, lo que usted me esta tratando a dar entender es que yo me converti en vampiro.

-Se que suena dificil de creer, por lo que te pido que mantengas tu miente abierta, pero es cierto. Si te fijas todo lo que te ha sucedido tiene sentido si te basas en lo que acabo de contarte.

El tenia razon, pero aun asi me negaba a creer. Mi garganta era una de las cosas que me convencia de que todo era cierto, no podia aguantar un segundo mas.

-Como termino con la quemazon de mi garganta?-le pregunte. Yo sabia que los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre pero, tendria que ir al pueblo y matar a quien se me ponga enfrente? Era esa una opcion?

_-Le va a costar un tiempo adaptarse_

-Perdon?-le pregunte. Adaptarme a que?

-Yo no dije nada.-me dijo.

-Podria jurar que . . . esque escuche . . . olvidelo-le dije despues de ver su expresion confundida.

Ahora aprte de vampiro me estaba volviendo loco. Genial.

-Vamos al bosque, ahí encontraremos algo para disminuir la quemazon.

No estaba muy seguro de porque confiaba en el Dr. Ni mucho menos para que ibamos al bosque, pero despues de todo el parecia conocer este mundo y, por ahora, el era lo unico que tenia.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Edward  
Conforme transcurrían los días, poco a poco Carlisle me iba explicando sobre como el se había convertido hace ya mas de 200 casi 300 años. Aprendi lo basico sobre su historia y en razgos generales, sobre la historia de los vampiros. Por lo que me explicaba Carlisle la regla Solo era una que era obviamente no dejar que los humanos supieran nuestro secreto, generalmente facil de cumplir, o al menos eso me parecia.  
Pasaba seguidamente que Carlisle se cuestionaba sobre temas de los que había mantenido su mente ocupada y cuando yo le contestaba a lo que fuere que había preguntado se quedaba sorprendido, el me decía que no había dicho nada.

Tres días después de que llegamos a el nuevo lugar – Carlisle me había explicado que no nos podríamos quedar en chicago ya que seria demasiado sospechoso- el llego a la conclusión de que por alguna razón podía leer su mente. No lo creia posible que mencionado don podría ser posible, pero de nuevo me ponía a pensar que ser vampiro no podría ser racional asi que tener algún don supernatural tenia que venir en el paquete. No fue hasta despues, cuando fui al pueblo por primera vez despues de mi transformación –eso fue alrededor de a los 11 meses, cuando Carlisle confiaba en que podría controlar mi sed- que no solo podía leer la mente de Carlisle, sino de las personas que estaban a cierta distancia de mi. Al principio me volvia loco, era como estar constantemente en el mercado, todo el pueblo hablando al mismo tiempo, diciendo las cosas tan rápido y tan diferentes a los demás que casi podía sentir un dolor de cabeza.  
En las semanas siguientes mejore mis tecnicas para la caza-cosa que nunca pensé dominar, aunque no pareciera, quizá Carlisle se molestara un pcoo al tener que comprarme ropa una y otra vez-, y aprendi un poco sobre medicina ya que por las noches me quedaba a yudando a Carlisle en su turno.  
Cuando no tenia nada que hacer me ponia a leer uno de sus montones de libros que tiene en la biblioteca, me tomo menos de una semana poder leer todo un estante, pero cabe mencionar que el tenia varios.  
Era noche relativamente calmada en el hospital, solo unos cuantos pacientes, nada muy complicado. Se podría escuchar un alfiler caer de lo silencioso que estaba. Casi no había personal a esta hora y los pacientes que quedaban estaban dormidos, Carlisle se había encerrado en su oficina y yo me quede leyendo otro libro de la biblioteca.  
Escuche a lo lejos como traian a alguien a la sala de emergencias, no fue difícil escuchar ya que todo estaba igual de callado que una biblioteca o un panteon. Prepare todo lo necesario para que la pudieran instalar bien. No podía saber mucho sobre la situación pero a l parecer una mujer había saltado tratando de suicidarse pero no lo había logrado.  
-Aqui hay una camilla- Le dije a uno de los enfermeros cuando habían traspasado la puerta.  
-Gracias, Edward  
Despues de dejar a la mujer en la camilla el enfermero se fue para llamarle a Carlisle, este llego unos segundos mas tarde, aun manteniendo una velocidad humana razonable.  
-Que es lo que tiene?-Dijo Carlisle  
-Al parecer se avento de un acantilado, esta muy mal.  
-Quien es?, Ya trataron de contactar a sus familiares?-dijo Carlisle mientras comenzaba a tomarle el pulso y a realizar el procedimiento básico.  
-Se llama Esme Evenson, tratamos de localizar a su hermana pero no estaba en casa, no habia nadie mas de su familia a quien pudiéramos contactar.  
_Esme Evenson? -_penso Carlisle, al parecer el la conocía de alguna parte.  
-Se avento de un acantilado?-pregunto el, completamente preocupado, se escuchaba en su tono de voz y en la forma que arrugo la frente.  
-Aparentemente la encontramos a unos metros de la base de el acantilado, tiene su columna rota o al menos eso creo, por su aspecto no creo que sobreviva.  
-Vere que puedo hacer por ella-dijo Carlisle, totalmente serio. Al parecer ella era importante.  
Acompañe a Carlisle a la camilla para ver que tanto daño se habia causado la Sra. Evenson, durante el trayecto hacia el cuarto podía escuchar y visualizar un poco sibre como había sido el encuentro de la Sra. Evenson y Carlisle.  
-Como esta, Carlisle?-le pregunte, tal parece que ella es importante.  
-Muy grave, me pregunto porque se habra aventado...  
_Ella estaba tan llena de vida. -_penso.  
Mientras me respondia Carlisle pensaba en la primera vez que la vio hace aproximadamente 7 años.  
-La conocias?  
-Si-respondio- aunque, la primera vez que la vi su nombre era Esme Platt. Me extraña que se haya querido suicidar, era una muchacha muy alegre.-me dijo, manteniéndose fiel a lo que había estado pensando.  
En eso entra el Dr. Carson  
-Como esta la Sra. Evenson Carlisle?  
-No lo se, no le he hecho un estudio-dijo Carlisle mientras abria el paso para dejar que el Dr. Carson le hechara un vistazo.  
-Ya esta muerta, mandare a un enfermero para que la transladen a la morge-dijo Carson una vez que le había tomado el pulso.

Quiza para un humano ella estaba muerta, pero a mi oído aun podía escuchar su corazón. Muy débilmente, pero aun seguía latiendo.  
-No sera necesario, lo hare yo- respondi. Rapidamente comencé a empujar la camilla hacia la Morge, la idea que Carlisle tenia en mente no me parecía tan mala. Si ya ocurrió una vez, que tanto daño puede traer una segunda?


	5. Chapter 5

POV Esme  
Despues de que se fue Edward, Carlisle y yo estabamos solos en la habitacion.  
-Esme.. porque decidiste aventarte de un acantilado?  
Ohhh. Como sabia el que habia saltado? Me imagino que se debio haber dado cuenta por mis heridas o porque alguien le dijo...  
-Pues...yo...ummm.  
Se me hacia muy dificil acordarme de porque habia tratado suicidarme. Todo esta tan borroso...y cuando llegue a acordarme...anhele con todas mis fuerzas no haberlo hecho.  
Mi pobre bebe, tan pequeño y fragil en mis brazos...  
-Si..?-dijo Carlisle, al parecer me habia quedado callada mucho tiempo  
-Salte de un acantilado porque mi bebe murio. Solo tenia unos cuantos dias de nacido, yo estaba en la casa de mi hermana desde antes de que el naciera.  
-Porque no estabas con tu esposo?-dijo la palabra esposo con cierto desagrado  
-No estamos en buenos terminos...  
-Hmmm.  
-Que paso con tu familia Carlisle?  
-La unica familia que tuve fue mi padre. Transforme a Edward porque una parte de mi queria tener a alguien a quien le pudiera contar todo, sin olcultar secretos...pero que ironia..quien iba a pensar que Edward tendria un don tan unico-dijo con un pequeño tono de risa en su voz  
-Aunque quieras no puedes ocultarle nungun secreto- dije entre risas  
Que facil era pasar el tiempo con Carlisle! Comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido como: cuales eran nuestro colores favoritos, que tipo de musica escuchabamos normalmente, que libros leiamos, etc.  
Pude haber pasado toda la tarde hablando con el y, al parecer, el podria hacer lo mismo. Cada vez que el hablaba una parte de mi, quiza mi subconsiente, se fijaba en pequeños detalles de el como: la tonalidad de su pelo, el color de sus ojos, sus perfectos labios...  
-En que piensas Esme?  
-Ehhh, en nada...-lo que dije no sono nada convincente  
Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que me parecieron verdaderamente inmensos  
-Ummm, Esme, quizas es muy...inadecuado de mi parte preguntarte esto pero...  
-Si..?  
-Tu estabas enamorada de tu esposo? es decir, eras..feliz?  
Me quede pensando en su pregunta por un largo rato  
-No me tienes que contestar si no quieres...creo que no estubo bien de mi parte preguntar eso...disculpa  
-No, no es eso, en realidad yo nunca fui verdaderamente feliz me obligaron a casarme con mi esposo pues el era de familia adinerada...nunca estuve de acuerdo pero a mis padres no les importaba, la unica que me entendia era mi hermana..pues ella nunca estubo de acuerdo con que los padres eligieran por sus hijos, a ella no la obligaron..no pudieron  
-Por eso escapaste con tu hermana al enterarte de que estabas embarazada?  
-Al principio...-me tardaba en contar la historia pues era dificil recordar- le conte a mi esposo que estaba embarazada, en cuanto lo hice el se puso furioso me grito y me dijo que tenia que deshacerme del bebe yo, por supuesto que no lo haria, asi que fui con mi mama, pero ella dijo que tenia que hacer cualquier cosa que mantuviera a mi esposo feliz. El unico recurso que me quedaba era mi hermana, en cuanto llegue a su casa y le conte la historia ella me dijo que se alegraba de que no le hubiera hecho caso a mama, que fue la mejor desicion que pude haber tomado.  
-Desde entonces mi hermana siempre me dio cuidados y se pasaba tardes conmigo pensando en como adornariamos el cuarto del bebe-no pude evitar sonreir al acordarme de como batallamos para ponernos de acuerdo- luego para ponerle el nombre- dije entre risas-, yo adoraba a mi hermana y al parecer ella a mi, estubo a mi lado al momento de dar a luz y cuido a mi bebe mientras yo me recuperaba...pero dias despues mi bebe se enfermo...y una mañana..mi bebe no desperto...-senti que lo dije entre sollozos pero no derrame ni una sola lagrima  
-Cuanto lo siento-dijo Carlisle..y luego me abrazo.  
Nunca me habia sentido tan recomfortada..tan feliz..y habia otro sentimiento pero no supe identificarlo.  
Creo que nos quedamos abrazados mucho tiempo, la verdad no me importo, pues ese sentimiento que habia tenido desde el principio seguia siendo igual de agradable  
Comenzo a retirarse...y entonces algo inesperado sucedio...


	6. Chapter 6

POV Esme  
Carlisle, con un movimiento demasiado rapido (o quiza yo estaba demasiado distraida) me dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
Lo que senti, nunca lo habia sentido por nada, ni por nadie. Era un sentimiento que me hacia sentir completa, feliz.  
Le devolvi el beso pero de repente paró.  
-Lo siento mucho Esme- dijo Carlisle y despues..se marcho de la habitacion  
Que me pasa?, no tengo ni un dia conociendolo y ya lo bese?  
Aunque sé que fue incorrecto, de cierta forma, no puedo arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Nunca me habia sentido tan bien. Por ese pequeño momento senti como todo se desvanecia...y solo estabamos el y yo..nadie mas.  
Sali de la sala (habia estado ahi desde que regresamos de cazar) y me fui en busca de Carlisle. Fue facil encontrarlo, aunque estaba muy lejos de la casa su aroma habia dejado un camino facil de distinguir.  
Lo encontre sentado en un tronco caido, al parecer no se habia percatado de mi presencia, y si lo hizo, no volteo.  
Fui y me sente a un lado de el, Carlisle no se movio, tenia su cabeza entre las manos, realmente parecia avergonzado.  
-Esme, yo lo sien..  
-Calla- le dije mientras ponia mi dedo indice sobre su boca  
Parecia confundido pero no pregunto nada. Lentamente comence a delinear sus labios, mi accion no parecia molestarle. Termine bajando mi mano mientras pregunte:  
-Porque me besaste Carlisle?  
-Yo...no..lo se, me deje llevar, lo siento tanto...-dijo mientras volvia a poner su cara entre sus manos  
-Pues yo no-le dije levantandole la cara  
-Nunca me habia sentido tan feliz, no me arrepiento de que me hayas besado-mientras decia eso baje la mirada, no podia decircelo mirandolo a la cara.  
El parecia sorprendido por mi respuesta y yo...estaba totalmente avergonzada.  
-Enserio no te molesto?-dijo Carlisle  
-No-dije manteniendo la mirada abajo  
-En ese caso...a mi tampoco-dijo con una sonrisa  
Y entonces, fui yo quien lo bese. Este beso fue tan diferente tierno, pero no como el primero.  
Pasamos el resto de la tarde/noche en el bosque...de nuevo platicando. Cuando obscurecio decidimos regresar a la casa.  
Cuando llegamos Edward ya estaba ahi, pero no pregunto donde habiamos estado..supongo que no ocuparia preguntar...  
-Hola Carlisle, Esme  
-Hola Edward-respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo y, los dos no reimos  
A Edward solo se le escapo una sonrisa.  
-Carlisle, creo que es hora de mudarnos-dijo Edward  
-Porque lo dices Edward?-preguntp Carlisle  
-Por Esme...si alguien la llegara a ver...creo, bueno..estoy seguro de que toda su familia la cree muerta, si alguno de sus familiares o amigos la llegaran a ver que pensarian?  
Edward tenia razon, no podiamos permnecer aqui, debemos de movernos.  
-A donde?-pregunte  
-Que les parece Rochester-sugirio Edward- como esta al norte muy probablemente podremos salir la mayoria de los dias, aparte esta lo suficientemente lejos de aqui  
-Que te parece la idea Esme?-pregunto Carlisle  
Podria haber respondido _cualquier lugar esta bien...mientras estemos juntos_ pero no lo hice, un dieciseisavo de segundo despues me acorde de el poder de Edward. Opss.  
-Genial  
Edward soloto una pequeña sonrisa  
-Lo mas antes posible que nos podemos marchar mejor Carlisle-dijo Edward  
-Entonces nos vamos mañana por la mañana ya que firme mi carta de renuncia en el hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Edward  
Carlisle, Esme y yo estuvimos listos para marcharnos a primera hora. Es viaje a Rochester no nos tomo mucho tiempo ya que tenemos la habilidad de correr mas rapido que nada. Al llegar ahi  
pudimos instalarnos rapidamente en un pequeño hogar que estaba a la venta.  
-Puedo ir al pueblo para ver que decoraciones puedo encontrar?-pregunto Esme  
-Claro-dijo Carlisle. Yo creo que no hay nada en este mundo que Esme le pida a Carlisle y él no se lo de.-Yo ire al hospital para ver si me contratan  
-Dudo que no lo hagan-dije. Solo nos habiamos movido dos veces desde que me convirtio, pero esas dos veces, el primer dia lo aceptaron con gran agrado.  
Me quede solo dentro de nuestra 'nueva' casa. Me sentia muy incomodo, aparte no habia mucho que hacer asi decidi marcharme al pueblo.  
POV Rosalie  
-Vera, tu hijo es un amor!  
-Gracias Rose. Espero que pronto tu tambien tengas tanta dicha y felicidad a lado de Royce.  
Vera y yo hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas y podria decir si lo decia o no de corazon, al parecer asi era. Y ella tenia razon, Royce y Yo en unos dias seriamos marido y mujer y seriamos la pareja mas feliz del mundo, lo tendriamos todo.  
-Gracias Vera. Espero que tengas asientos de primera fila-dije en tono un poco burlon  
-Lo intentare-replico con una sonrisa  
-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, se esta poniendo muy oscuro y a estas horas no es muy seguro andar sola por las calles  
-Porque no le hablas a tu papa para que te rocoja?  
-Mi casa esta aqui cerquita, no vale la pena  
-Adios Vera.  
-Hasta luego Rose  
Era epoca de invierno por lo que las calles estaban muy heladas. Nadie atravesaba mi camino, exepto por un grupo de muchachos que estaba al dar vuelta en la esquina  
-Rose amor! ven para aca!-me grito el que pude indentificar como Royce. Su familia era adinerada por lo tanto bastante refinada. Nunca pense que me lo iba a encontrar borracho con sus amigos.  
-Rosalie!-me volvio a gritar  
Comenze a caminar en direccion a el, mientras tanto sentia un dolor punzante en mi estomago, un presentimiento de lo mas malo, un presentimiento que me decia que tenia que huir de ahi. Segui caminando hasta llegar con Royce, el me tomo de la cintura y me presiono fuertemente a su costado.  
-No es la mujer mas hermosa que has visto?-dijo Royce a uno de sus amigos entre cracajadas  
-No lo se-replico en el mismo tono-esta toda tapada  
-Muestrales tu aspecto Rose!-dijo Royce mientras tiraba de uno de los botones de mi chaqueta  
No se como pero que de inconsiente...y muy adolorida, porque la muerte no podia llevarme ya de una vez por todas?, el dolor era insoportable, la cabeza me ardia debido a todas las jaloneadas de Royce, no sentia el resto de mi cuerpo..solo los puntos de dolor. Esta haciendo mucho frio, porque no me puedo morir de una vez?, por un momento pense en mi mama, mi padre, mis hermanos, en vera y en su adorable niño...los extrañaria..pero haria cualquier cosa que acabara con esto.  
Entonces como si lo hubiera pedido, algo muy filoso atrveso como una chuchilla mi cuella aumentando el dolor. Se me escapo un grito. Quien rayos me esta haciendo esto. No me podian dejar morir en paz?  
El dolor se vovlia cada vez mas intenso, especialmente en el corazon. Cuanto tiempo habra pasado, minutos horas dias?, no tengo idea, pero el dolor no ha disminuido. Trate de pensar en otras cosas que no fuera el dolor y logre acordarme de mucho, pero al parecer mi mente era capaz de recordar las memorias en las que me empeñaba y tener presente el dolor. Pare de gritar despues de un largo rato, el realizar dicha accion no ayudaba.  
No tengo idea cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido pero el fuego, el dolor que antes me quemaba por dentro, se fue disminuyendo en las puntas de mis dedos y pies. Poco a poco todo mi cuerpo se fue liberando de semenjante dolor, pero este se aferraba a mi corazon.  
Por un pequeño momento el dolor se intensifico a mas no poder en mi corazon y una vez que empece a gritar..todo acabo.  
Abri mis ojos y observe algo que nunca me habria esperado...


	8. Chapter 8

POV Rosalie  
No tenia idea donde me encontraba. El cuarto no estaba decorado, pero si pintado de un color beige bajo.  
Lo primero que logre ver fue al Dr. Cullen y a la que debia ser Esme, su esposa. Tambien logre ver a un muchacho de pelo color bronze saliendo aparentemente enojado de la habitacion.  
Nunca me habian caido bien los Cullen. Tal vez era porque, si no fuera por ellos, yo seria la persona mas hermosa de Rochester, pero tan solo al verlos, me daba una envidia enorme. Luego el chico de pelo cobrizo (creo que se llama Edward) tiene que ser el unico que no se me quedaba viendo cuando paseaba por las calles. No es que lo deseara de alguna forma, es solo que estaba acostumbrada a que todos me miraran.  
-Que estoy haciendo aqui?-pregunte. Recordaba perfectamente el dolor, pues una parte de mi garaganta ardia. Recuerdo lo que paso aquella noche y, segun yo, deberia estar muerta.  
-Porque no dejamos las explicaciones para luego?-replico Carlisle- estoy seguro que primero preferiras acabar con la quemazon de tu garganta  
Como rayos sabia lo de mi garganta?  
-Quiero una explicacion. Yo deberia estar muerta- si no me mato el frio me tenia que haber matado la quemazon que estuvo por todo mi cuerpo  
-Rosalie, cariño, es mas conveniente despues-replico Esme  
-La quiero _ya_  
En ese momento entro Edward  
-No siempre vas a obtener lo que quieras Rosalie-dijo en tono seco  
-Edward-lo regaño Esme. Para ser su hermana, parecia mas como su mama, aunque claro, demasiado joven.  
-No sabes lo _superficial _e intensamente insoportable que es la mente de Rosalie Esme-replico Edward  
Despues, sin explicacion alguna, salio un fuerte gruñido entre mis dientes.  
-Tu no sabes lo que pasa por _mi_ mente-dije entre dientes, furiosa.  
-Cuanto apuestas a que si?-replico el con tono desinteresado  
Yo solo volvi a gruñir  
-Ya expliquenme lo que sucede  
Carlisle me trato de explicarme la historia, pero en cuanto dijo la palabra _vampiro_, yo me enfureci  
-Como rayos me transformas en un vampiro!-grite  
Estaba a punto de atacar a Carlisle pero llego Edward y me bloqueo  
-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Edward en tono cortante  
-Como si te tuviera miedo-dije en voz baja. El solo gruño  
-Edward llevate a Rosalie de caza  
Edward empezo a protestar pero al parecer, despues de un rato, decidio obedecer.  
-Solo decidete pronto-dijo Edward antes de jalarme por el brazo y conducirme hacia el bosque  
-Sueltame-dije una vez que salimos de la casa  
-Creeme que nada me hace mas feliz-dijo mientras me soltaba  
-Porque accediste, si te caigo tan mal?-pregunte, la verdad no me importaba pero seria mucho mas incomodo caminar en silencio  
-Si no te importa para que preguntas?-replicó  
-No entiendo como Carlisle y Esme soportan vivir contigo, eres tan fastidioso!  
No respondio nada solo se detuvo.  
_Te quedaste sin nada que decir?-_menos de un segundo despues una brisa soplo en mi cara. El aroma que venia en la brisa no era muy agradable pero hizo que mi garganta pareciera un horno.  
Rapidamente me dirigi hacia el bosque para encontrar la fuete del olor. Un poco despues logre ver una manada de caribues y el sonido de su corazon era de lo mas agradable.  
Por puro instincto di un gran salto hacia el caribu mas grande y comenzó la caza.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Edward  
Tenia que admitir que con el transcurso del tiempo Rosalie me empezo a caer menos mal. Nos quedamos en Rochester solo seis meses ya que no podiamos permanecer ahi por Rosalie.  
Pensar en ella me hizo recordar que, aunque ella no lo aceptara, se alegraba de que Carlisle la halla transformado y se adaptaba bien a su nueva vida.  
Esme se entretenia decorando y reconstruyendo casas. Carlisle pasaba la mayoria de su tiempo en el hospital. Y yo...por primera vez..se me ocurrio que podria aparentar ser normal. Le comente a Carlisle la idea de ir a la escuela. A el no le parecio mal, al fin y al cabo, nunca termine la prepa.  
Debi prepararme antes de ingresar por supuesto. Paseaba por el pueblo y procuraba ir a lugares un poco cerrados para acostumbrarme al olor. Al principio era insoportable, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo la dificultad.  
Todo ese tiempo paso sin acontecimientos importantes. En el cumpleaños de Esme, Carlisle le obsequio una isla cerca de Brasil y se fueron unos dias de vacaciones. Rosalie aprovecho ese tiempo para diseñar y yo seguia preparandome.  
Al fin llego el principio de cursos, pero decidi esperarme una semana mas. Solo por seguridad.  
-Pense que ibas a entrar hoy a la escuela-dijo Rosalie-_demasiado rudo para ti?_ añadio con su pensamiento  
-Miren, ya llego la amargada-repuse con un tono de burla  
Rosalie se limito a gruñir  
-Si se te hace tan facil porque no me acompañas-la rete alzando las cejas  
-No soportaria estar contigo mas de lo debido-respondio  
-Y tampoco soportarias estar en un lugar lleno de humanos porque podrias matarlos a todos-repuse entre risas  
-Soportaria estar en un cuarto lleno de personas mucho mas que tu, no se te olvide que tu ya has bebido sangre humana, yo no  
No le pude responder nada. Durante unos pocos dias antes de salir de Rochester sufri un ataque de rebeldia (por la culpa de Rosalie)y me marche a no se donde y comenze a beber sangre humana. No era tan malo porque solo mataba a los que eran delincuentes pero muy pronto me canse de escuchar el sufrimiento de mis victimas (por muy merecido que se lo tuvieran) y regrese con Carlisle y Esme.  
-Entrare mañana para que veas que lo que dices no es cierto  
-Ha! voy a tener que leer los periodicos para ver que escusa logran inventar por haber encontrado cuerpos de adolescentes sin sangre-dijo entre risas  
No la soporte mas y me sali. En cierto modo Rosalie tenia razon, que iba a ocurrir si no podia controlarme? como enfrentaria la situacion?  
Me decidi por ir mañana para ver si podia soportarlo y, si era demasiado para mi, no regresaria. No pude evitar una mueca al pensar en fracasar en mi primer dia. Seguramente Rosalie lo utilizaria en su propio beneficio (como siempre)  
Quiza la idea de que Rosalie me acompañara seria buena, ya que si ella no soportaba, seria yo quien me burlaria y no al reves.  
Pensar asi me sorprendio un poco, nunca habia sido una persona muy competitiva y mucho menos burlona pero Rosalie me hacia cambiar. Estar siempre escuhando sus pensamientos me estaba afectando. Si no tuviera a Carlisle o a Esme muy probablemente me volveria loco.  
-Eyy Rosalie que te parece si hacemos un trato  
_-Ashhh y ahora que quiere?-_penso antes de contestar- Que trato?  
-Que te parece si mañana vemos que tanto autocontrol tienes?  
-Que quieres que haga?  
- Ve mañana a la escuela, a menos que sea mucho para ti  
-Sabes que no, pero que gano con tu pequeño trato?  
-Bueno, el plan es que alguno de los dos no pueda con su autocontrol y termine bebiendo sangre humana, el ganador lograria observar como el otro pierde y lo utilizaria en su contra por el resto de la eternidad  
-Suena bien, no puedo esperar a verte perder Edward  
-Ya quisieras Rosalie  
-Pero...esto puede llegar a ser el cuento de nunca acabar  
-Tenemos toda la eternidad no?  
Despues de discutir algunos puntos del trato Rosalie acepto las condiciones y mañana por la mañana comenzaria el juego.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Rosalie  
-Llego la hora de comenzar con la apuesta-le dije a Edward  
-No tiene caso porque se que perderas primero-replico  
-Ya quisieras. Enserio crees que desperdiciaria la oportunidad de poder humillarte por el resto de la eternidad  
-Hmm. Tienes razon, no la desperdiciarias...si ganaras. Pero estoy casi seguro que no  
-Ya vamos a la escuela para que pueda ganar de una vez  
Edward solo se rió.  
Llegamos ala escuela, y fuimos a conseguimos nuestros horarios.  
_-Genial_-pense- _me va a tocar ver como batallas en casi todas las clases_  
-Lo mismo digo yo-respondio Edward  
Durante todo el dia andubimos "estudiando" y cada que nos teniamos que cambiar de clase todas se le quedaban viendo a Edward y todos se me quedaban viendo a mi.  
No lo vi batallar con el olor. En las pocas ocasiones que un humano se acerco me ardia la garganta pero lo tenia que controlar. No iba a dejar que Edward me ganara.  
Con una rutina similar pasaban los dias. Fue menos frecuente que un humano se acercara. Segun Edward ellos tenian un instincto de supervivencia (quiza su subconciente) que les avisaba que no eramos normales. Algunos trataron de averiguar que eramos pero nunca se acercaban asi que se terminaban venciendo.  
El que nunca se vencia era Edward, y si el no se vencia menos yo. Cada dia que pasaba mi sed iba en aumento asi que aunque fuera mitad de la semana me fui a cazar (normalmente nos esperabamos al fin de semana para ir todos)sola.  
Me fui a un bosque lejano de casa. Me canse de andar cazando siempre lo mismo.  
Una fuerte brisa del norte soplo y con ella llegaron dos olores magnificos uno aparentemente de un oso y el otro...solo podria ser humano.  
Yo no queria perder mi apuesta aqui...pero mi sed era demasiada...


	11. Chapter 11

POV Rosalie  
No podia para de seguir ese olor. Por mas que queria mi subconciente me empujaba directamente hacia el, era inevitable.  
El oso estaba en medio de un pequeño prado. Al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor pues a sus pies estaba el olor que yo capte por humano. No fue dificil tratar con el oso, unos cuantos gruñidos y se fue corriendo, una vez que el oso se fue, el olor del humano predominaba. Por puro impulso me acerque hacia el...y pare en seco.  
Como me imagine, el oso casi habia acabado con el. Pobre chico, tenia todo su cuerpo lleno de rasguños y moretones. Si no se moria por culpa de los rasguños se moriria por falta de sangre. Sus cortadas eran grandes y muy profundas.  
Me acerque a el para darle fin a su sufrimiento y estuve a punto de morderlo..pero luego él me volteo a ver. Esa pequeña accion me hizo viajar tiempo atras. El muchacho que tenia a mis piesme recordo a el pequeño hijo de Vera. Al verlo de nuevo me resulto imposible poder matarlo...simplemente no podia. La idea de realizar dicha accion resultaba simplemente dolorosa. Asi que paré de respirar y tome el chico en mis brazos para llevarlo a casa.  
_Que rayos estas haciendo Rosalie?_me preguntaba durante el trayecto. Ni siquiera conocia al tipo. Aparte que iba a hacer con el? no podria permanecer humano, eso estaba perfectamente claro. Todavia me faltaban por lo menos 5 min. para llegar a casa. El pobre chico ya estaba mas muerto que vivo.  
La idea de que el dejara de existir, aunque ni siquiera lo conociera, resultaba dolorosa. Pero..el no tenia que dejar de existir..probablemente no como humano, pero si como algo mas...algo como yo.  
_Que rayos te ocurre Rosalie?_volvio a sonar esa pequeña voz interna. Como lo iba a condenar a tener una vida que yo no habria escogido para mi? Pero, como siempre, consigo lo que quiero. Si no le gusta la idea de convertirse en vampiro allá el. Yo cumpliria con la mision de tratar de mantenerlo vivo, si es que se le puede llamar eso a un vampiro.  
-Carlisle!-grite en cuanto estuve cerca de la casa  
-Carlisle, ayudame por favor!-ya no podia gritar mas, se me habia acabado el aire. No me podria contener si respiraba su olor.  
-Que pasa Rosalie?-dijo Carlisle inmediatamente despues de que lo llame.  
Pero..no le pude responder. En vez de esome dirigi directo a la casa. Le di señas para que me siguiera. Y recoste al chico en una pequeña cama.  
Sali para tomar aire. Y luego regrese adentro de la casa.  
-No habra manera de que el sobreviva Rose-dijo Carlisle  
-No, una forma humana no. Pero hay otra manera. Carlisle te lo ruego-dije en un pequeño susurro  
-Enserio quieres eso para el?-pregunto Carlisle  
Tarde un segundo en contestar. Lo que me habian hecho no fue de mi agrado, pero fue necesario para que sobreviviera no? y hasta cierto punto me agrado. Porque el habria de ser tan diferente. Lo que le esperaba era la muerte asi que porque le molestaria ser un vampiro?  
-Si-dije en voz firme  
-Entonces ya esta decidido-dijo Carlisle antes comenzar la conversion


	12. Chapter 12

POV Emmett  
El oso estaba a punto de acabar conmigo. Cuando pense que todo iba a acabar escuche otro gruñido mucho mas fuerte y amenazador.  
_Genial_-pense-_ahora se pelearan por mi cadaver_  
Pero no fue asi. Al parecer me habian matado sin que me diera cuenta, porque ahora estaba en los brazos de un angel. Ella era en realidad hermosa, y aunque me doliera, mantuve mis ojos abiertos durante nuestro trayecto. No se a donde nos dirijiamos, pero ibamos a una velocidad increiblemente rapida. El dolor era demasiado. Cuanto te tardabas para llegar al cielo?. El dolor no molestaba tanto, porque de consuelo la tenia a ella.  
Luego, comenze a sentir un dolor mucho mas diferente al de antes. Mas que dolor, era una quemazon una quemazon horrible. Creo que despues de todo, el angel me llevo al infierno y estaba pagando por cada uno de los errores de mi vida. Es imposible que todos los errores que yo cometi, por mas pequeños o grandes que fueran, duraran tanto para cumplir lo que seria la 'penitencia'. Pero durante toda la quemazon el angel, _mi angel_, se quedo conmigo. Cuando pensaba que se la llevarian, trataba de idear un plan para que no lo hicieran, pero mi angel nunca se movio de su lugar.  
Al fin se acababa lo que era mi un pequeño infierno. Poco a poco la quemazon fue disminuyendo y cuando menos me lo esperaba...desaparecio.  
No sabia que hacer, no podia simplemente marcharme...como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no me queria quedar ahi acostado haciendo nada. Aparte la quemazon se empezo a concentrar en mi garganta, era muy incomodo.  
-Como te sientes?-dijo mi angel. No la habia escuchado hablar. Su voz era hermosa.  
-Raro. Todo esta demasiado definido. Y me quema la garganta  
-Yo soy Rosalie y ellos son Carlisle, Esme y Edward  
_Ellos?_ hasta que Rosalie no los menciono, no me habia dado cuenta de que no estabamos solos. La otra cosa que me incomodo fue que al parecer Edward era el "novio" de Rosalie  
-Ha!-se comenzo a reir Edward- ni loco _yo _seria novio de _ella_  
Es increible lo rapido que se me quito el malestar que habia tenido hace algunos segundos. Pero..espera...  
-Como supiste?-le pregunte. Solo habia pensado en eso, nunca lo dije  
-Edward-dijo Rosalie- tiene el don que resulta bastante incomodo de leer mentes  
-Genial! asi que puedes saber lo que pasa por la mente de todos en todos lados?-pregunte un poco entusiasmado  
-Es un poco mas limitado-respondio Edward-pero es algo por el estilo  
-Me enseñas?-pregunte  
-No es algo que se pueda enseñar, todos tenemos dones 'unicos' por llamarlos de alguna manera  
-Que don tengo yo?  
-Hmm. No lo se. Lo averiguaremos con el tiempo  
-Espera..porque tenemos dones? expliquenme que paso?  
Estaba un poco confundido. Y tratar de recordar era muy incomodo.  
-Bueno ...-comenzo Carlisle  
Y me empezo a contar toda la historia. Edward le ayudo un poco en la partes que me enrredaba.  
-No te molesta el ser un vampiro?-pregunto Carlisle  
-No. De hecho me parece genial. Aunque si me molesta un poco el dolor de mi garganta. Podemos ir a cazar o algo asi?  
-Yo ocupo regresar al hospital, asi que me temo que no los podre acompañar-dijo Carlisle  
-Yo quiero ir-dijo Rosalie  
_Genial-_pense  
Edward solo se rió.  
-Creo que yo mejor me quedo aqui-dijo  
-Yo voy a ir a ver que decoraciones puedo encontrar-dijo Esme  
-Ya vamonos Emmett-dijo Rosalie  
-Claro-respondi un poco entusiasmado  
-Diviertete-dijo Edward en tono burlon.  
Tenia el presentimiento de que nos ibamos a llevar muy bien.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Edward  
-Es hora de mudarnos otra vez?-pregunto Rosalie con cierto enfado  
-Si Rosalie, tu sabes que no nos podemos quedar en un lugar por mucho tiempo-respondio Carlisle  
-Solo hemos estado tres años aqui?-dijo Rose enojada  
-Rose calmate-dijo Emmett  
Practimente desde que se conocieron Rose y Emmett nunca se separaban. Eran polos opuestos pero de cierta forma coexistian juntos. Los primeros meses era imposible estar a un radio de 5 km. cerca de ellos debido a sus "enormes pruebas de amor". Esme les remodelo una casa creca, pero no lo suficiente como para poder escucharlos.  
En los 6 años que tienen juntos ya se han casado 2 veces. Las bodas no pudieron ser gran cosa pues no podiamos invitar a familiares porque pensaban que ellos estaban muertos. De ahi, para su 'regalo de bodas' en la primera boda Esme y Carlisle les prestaron isla Esme por el tiempo que ellos quisieran se quedaron ahi dos meses, pero Emmett se harto de tener que cazar lo mismo y se regresaron. Para la segunda boda me limite a regalarles a cada quien un carro.  
-No es justo, apenas empezamos a socializar un poco y ya nos tenemos que ir?-siguio discutiendo Rose  
Lo de socializar era parte verdad y parte mentira. Verdad porque si asistiamos a la escuela y mentira porque nadamas nos hablaban los profesores al momento de responder.  
A Rosalie era a la que mas le costaba trabajo mudarse. Ella, dentro de todo esto, se esforzaba por seguir teniendo costumbres humanas, queria poder sentir como si ella todavia lo fuera. Lo de la apuesta lo demostraba, ya casi una decada y todavia Rose no probaba sangre humana.  
-Lo se Rose, pero si nos quedamos nos pueden descubrir-siguio Carlisle  
-Esta bien- respondio Rose entre dientes  
No importa que tan decidida este Rose al principio, si Carlisle no lo aprueba, ella no lo hace lo mismo pasa con todos los demas, yo incluido.  
-Y a donde nos iriamos Carlisle?-pregunte  
-Alguien tiene algunas sugerencias?-pregunto Carlisle  
-Quiza podriamos ir a Denali-respondio Esme- haya casi no hay Sol y no hay mucha gente, no es una gran ciudad.  
-Que les parece?-pregunto Carlisle  
-Me da igual-repondio Rose todavia enojada  
-Me parece bien-dijo Emmett  
-Bien-respondi  
No importa a donde fueramos siempre seria basicamente lo mismo.  
-Entonces nos marchamos hacia Denali-dijo Carlisle  
-Cuando?-pregunto Esme  
-Lo mas pronto posible-respondio Carlisle


	14. Chapter 14

POV Tanya  
-Kate, a que te gano en unas carreras de aqui al prado?-le dije jugando a mi hermana favorita  
-Claro! Pero hay que decirles a Irina, Carmen y Eleazar que nos acompañen!-dijo Kate muy entusiasmada  
En cuanto termino de sugerir esa idea-sin que yo le dijera que si- salio corriendo en busca de ellos. Llegaron unos cuantos segundos despues todos dispuestos a participar.  
-La carrera es de aqui hasta el prado okey?-dije  
-Claro!-dijo Kate  
-Si, si como sea, de todas maneras les voy a ganar-dijo Irina con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-Yo no estaria tan segura de eso Irina-repuso Carmen  
-Empezemos esto de una vez-dijo Eleazar un poco desesperado  
-Esta bien, esta bien.-dije yo- Uno, Dos...  
-Tres!- repuso Irina mientras se marchaba a toda velocidad  
La carrera fue muy entretenida, como nosotros conociamos bien el terreno se nos hizo facil llegar al prado. Como siempre, termino ganando Irina.  
-Ja! Les dije que yo iba a ganar-dijo Irina riendose  
Todos nos reimos con ella. Mientras tanto una brisa que venia del oeste trajo con ella un olor diferente, pero a la vez conocido  
-Huelen eso?-dijo Eleazar  
-Si-dijimos las demas al unisono mientras nos preparabamos para atacar.  
El olor era diferente, pues lo unico que habia aqui era arboles y alguno u otro animal. Conocido, por que en cualquier lugar sabriamos que era lo que producia semejante olor _vampiros._  
Se estaban aproximando lentamente, al parecer eran mas de dos.  
-Cuantos son Eleazar?-pregunto Carmen en un tono muy bajo  
-Al parecer son cinco-respondio el con el mismo tono de voz  
Los cinco logramos observar a uno de los cinco nuevos vampiros que se aproximaba palmas arriba, tratando de no causar un escandalo. Era diferente de lo que nos esperabamos. Normalmente los nomadas viajaban en parejas, no en quintos y segundo los nomadas que han llegado a pasar por aqui tienen los ojos color rubi intenso, mientras que nuestros _nuevos visitantes_ tenian los ojos de un color dorado.  
Irina, tratando de protegernos se lanzo contra el vampiro de cabello color dorado...


	15. Chapter 15

POV Tanya  
-Irina, No!-grite cuando me di cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer.  
Pero antes de que Irina lograra hacerle daño al vampiro de pelo color dorado un vampiro de pelo color bronze se puso en el camino seguido por un vampiro mas alto de pelo color oscuro.  
Los dos vampiros le gruñieron y ella dio tres pasos hacia atras. Kate rapidamente se coloco a su lado.  
-Edward, Emmett tranquilos-dijo el vampiro de pelo color bronze  
Los dos relajaron su postura pero no se movieron de su lugar.  
-Yo soy Carlisle-continuo el vampiro- y ellos son Emmett, Edward, Esme y Rosalie.  
-Yo soy Tanya-dije acercandome- ellas son Irina y Kate y ellos-dije apuntando hacia atras- son Carmen y Eleazar  
-No esperabamos encontrarnos con vampiros en esta area-comento Carlisle  
-Nomadas pasan por aqui de vez en cuando pero no se quedan mucho tiempo-dijo Irina  
-Ellos no son nomadas-dijo el vampiro de pelo color bronze, como se llama Edward o Emmett?-tienen una recidencia no muy lejos de aqui-dijo dirigiendose solo a Carlisle.  
Luego me volteo a ver a mi con cara de pocos amigos y dijo- Yo soy Edward el de pelo oscuro es Emmett  
-Ohhh-fue todo lo que puede decir. Que no habia pensado en todo eso? que extraño...pero bueno...  
-Que los trae por aqui?-dijo Eleazar acercandose un poco mas  
-Buscamos un lugar donde poder vivir por un tiempo-dijo Carlisle  
-Si no les resulta un inconveniente nuestra presencia-comente- me supongo que pueden quedarse por aqui, si les parece bien  
-A nosotros no nos molestaria-dijo Edward-pero creo que a Irina no le agrada mucho la idea  
-En efecto, no me agrada la idea de tener tantos vampiros cerca-dijo Irina enfadada  
-En dado caso, mejor nos vamos-dijo Edward  
-No se vallan-dije un poco rapido- Irina, podemos dejar que se queden unos dias y si todavia te incomoda ...  
-Nos podemos marchar-dijo Carlisle  
-Hmph, esta bien, pero si les voy a pedir un favor, por lo mismo de que somos tantos no ocupamos llamar la atencion, por favor limitense a cazar discretamente en el pueblo, no ocupamos problemas-dijo Irina un poco mas calmada  
-No se preocupen, no pasaremos al pueblo a cazar-dijo Carlisle  
-Como prefieran-dijo Irina mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba  
-Disculpen el comportamiento de Irina-dijo Kate una vez que Irina estaba lo suficiente lejos  
-No es su culpa-dijo por primera vez una de las vampiras que estaba atras de Carlisle  
-Tu eres Rosalie o Esme?-pregunto Kate  
-Esme, ella es Rosalie-contesto Esme con una media sonrisa en la cara mientras señalando a una rubia a lado de ella  
-Porque no pasan con nosotros y nos cuentan su historia?-pregunto Carmen  
-Claro, si no los molesta-dijo Esme  
-Adelante-dijimos Kate y yo al mismo tiempo


	16. Chapter 16

POV Edward  
Seguimos a Tanya por el bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña un poco alejada del pequeño pueblo.  
-_Que raro..nunca nos habiamos encontrado con vampiros de nuestra clase y menos en tan grande numero-_penso Kate-_me pregunto como sera su historia_  
_-_Adelante-dijo Tanya una vez que nos encontrabamos enfrente de una puerta de color cafe rojizo.-Sientanse como en casa.  
-Queremos conocer la historia-dijo Kate con entusiasmo  
-Esta bien-dijo Carlisle. Y comenzo toda la historia desde el hospital en Chicago hasta el dia de hoy.  
-Me alegra saber que ustedes tienen una historia un poco mas feliz que la nuestra.-dijo Tanya  
-Cual es su historia cariño?-pregunto Esme  
-Nuestra historia es una tragedia hasta cierto punto comparada con la de ustedes-dijo Irina. Ya habia regresado desde hace rato, pero sus pensamientos no eran muy agradables.

POV Tanya  
-Nosotras viviamos en Rusia junto con nuestra madre alrededor de 1843. Una tarde nuestra madre se fue y me dejo a cargo de mis dos hermanas, en ese entonces yo apenas tenia 10, Kate 8 e Irina 9. La esperamos, pero no regreso. No sabia que hacer, no podria hacerme responsable de mis hermanitas yo sola. Pasaron los dias y nuestra madre seguia sin venir. Ya casi no teniamos comida, ese dia regreso mamá, pero no como la recordabamos. Era aun mas hermosa, su piel era aun mas palida y sus ojos, sus ojos que una vez llegaron a ser azules eran de un color rojo intenso. Al principio nos dio miedo, no queriamos que se nos acercara. Pero nos demostro que si era ella y que no nos haria daño.  
Todo regreso a como estaba antes, notabamos que mamá ya no comia, ni dormia y que su piel era igual de fria que la nieve pero no nos importo porque eso no cambiaba nada. Asi logramos vivir normalmente por varios años. Cuando se acercaba mi cumpleaños 19, mama se empezo a comportar muy extrañamente, pero no queria decirnos porque. Despues de ese dia nos empezamos a mudar constantemente. Sin nungana razon ni explicacion. Cada dia mamá estaba cada dia mas asustada. Cada que tratabamos de entenderla nos decia que no pasba nada.  
Acababamos de mudarnos a una nueva casa y mama estaba desesperada como nunca. Esa noche mama nos deperto y nos conto sobre lo que era y queria hacernos lo mismo. Irina no queria pero terminamos por convencerla.  
Despues de haber sido convertidas, mama nos dijo que teniamos que irnos inmediatamente, sin recojer nada. Nos dijo que nos veriamos en medio del bosque enfrente de nuestra casa.  
Cuando llegamos al bosque encontramos a mama y a una fila de vampiros con capas negras alrededor de ella. Nos acercamos y logramos ver que mama no estaba sola, tenia a un pequeño niño de apenas 7 años. Pero ese niño no era normal, mama lo habia convertido. Exijimos una explicacion, y nos la dieron. Uno al que se presento como Cayo nos dijo que los niños inmortales iban contra las reglas y que nuestra madre al crear uno debia pagar las consecuencias. Al terminar su discurso tres vampiros con capas hicieron un circulo alrededor del niño inmortal y de mama..y la destrozaron y quemaron junto con ese demonio.  
Irina se lanzo contra uno de los vampiros de capa negra pero antes de poder atacarlo, se cayo al suelo y comenzo a revolcarse como si la estuvieran torturando. Corrimos hacia ella para ver que le ocurria, pero en cuanto llegamos las convulciones pararon. Cayo nos dijo que le habia ocurrido y nos dijo que lo que le habia pasado a mama nos ocurriria a nosotras. Estabamos muertas de miedo. Entonces otro vampiro que despues nos enteramos que se llamaba Aro le dijo que nosotras no teniamos que morir si no incubrimos a el pequeño demonio. Despues de eso, Aro se acerco a nosotros y nos explico que su don podia ver nuestros pensamientos con solo tocarnos y que, si no teniamos nada que ver, nos dejaria ir. Accedimos, Irina y yo ya nos podiamos marchar pero Kate faltaba. Al momento en que Aro le toco la mano, Kate hizo que Aro se retorciera de dolor por un pequeño instante. Toda la guardia se puso frente a Kate, pero Aro los hizo retroceder, explicandoles que el don de Kate era electrochoques y que ella todavia no sabia. Los Volturi nos dejaron ir, pero nos advirtieron que si llegabamos a romper las reglas no nos darian segundas oportunidades. Despues se marcharon. Nosotras corrimos sin direccion alguna, destrozadas por la muerte de nuestra madre.  
Despues de tres dias llegamos por barco a Canada, nos mantuvimos ocultas en un bosque por tres dias. Y luego nos mudamos aqui a Denali. Donde conocimos a Carmen y a Eleazar unos años despues de una forma parecida a como los conocimos a ustedes.


	17. Chapter 17

POV Esme  
-Lo lamento tanto-dije en un susurro  
Si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho. Los Volturi no tienen porque ser tan malos, era tan solo un niño.  
-Los niños inmortales estan prohibidos por una razon Esme-dijo Edward en tono serio- no son capaces de guardar el secreto. No pueden ser dejados por un momento porque son capaces de acabar con la serenidad de un pueblo. Los Volturi no los permiten por eso.  
-Que tanto puede perjudicar, son solo niños, se les podria enseñar.-dije entre susurros  
-Ellos trataron Esme-dijo Carlisle- pero al los niños ser conjelados a cierta edad, su cerebro ya no es capaz de aprender. Aro trato, pues se le hacia interesante experimentar con ellos, pero no los pudo hacer razonar. Por esa razon Cayo decidio matarlos, porque exponen nuestros secretos. Si hay algo que los Volturi respetan Esme es la ley, para ellos no hay nada superior, por eso ellos la hacen respetar.  
-Y tuvo que pasar eso para darnos cuenta de los errores que no hay que cometer... porque ya sabemos las consecuencias-dijo Tanya apenas en un susurro  
-Lo lamento-volvi a decir  
-Eso fue ya hace casi 100 años Esme-dijo Kate  
Pero aunque yo no tuviera el don de Edward, sabia que le costaba trabajo decir eso. Que con el tiempo, lograron poder poner una mascara para evitar que se viera el dolor que todavia sentian, pero ese dolor seguia ahi cada dia mas fuerte.  
-Bueno, nos vamos a ir de caza-dijo Tanya-quedense como en su casa  
-Si gracias-respondi  
_-Edward_-pense_- a ellas todavia les causa dolor lo de su madre verdad?_  
-Si, no te equivocabas cuando pensaste lo de la mascara-respondio-no necesitaban ir a cazar pero no querian estar aqui. No les gusta hablar mucho del tema pero creian que era necesario explicarnos ese punto. Y no querian causar pena, especialmente Irina. Ella se cree mas fuerte que las demas, pero es a la que mas le duele, no es que a Kate y Tanya no, pero ella es la mas afectada.  
-No podemos hacer nada?-pregunte  
-No-respondio Edward  
-No debio haber sido asi-dije para mi misma, pero en voz alta- Que tanto daño pudo haber causado ese niño?  
-Vasili pudo haber causado mucho daño si los Volturi no lo hubieran detenido. Pero eso no los justifica-dijo Edward-Tanya edito mucho de lo que paso en el bosque, pero penso en el niño y en su mama. Se llamaba Sasha. Los Volturi antes de matarla hicieron que Jane la torturara con su don.  
-Cual es su don?-pregunte confundida  
-Jane tiene el poder de hacer que su victima sienta como si la quemaran, es un dolor inimaginable, se parece mucho al de Kate, la unica diferencia es que Jane con solo pensar en inflingir el dolor lo hace. Kate tiene que tocarte para poder darte el electrochoque-me explico Carlisle  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Esme-dijo Rosalie-Sasha no debia morir ni Vasili. Si no habian causado daño no tenian porque matarlos.  
-Shhh. Ya van a regresar es mejor cambiar de tema-dijo Edward  
Segundos despues logramos escuchar las pisadas de Tanya y sus hermanas aproximandose pero repentinamente pararon y se escucharon otras pisadas que no reconocimos. Rapido nos fuimos corriendo al bosque para ver que ocurria...


	18. Chapter 18

POV Rosalie  
Al escuchar las pisadas nos fuimos al bosque para averiguar quien o que era. Al llegar alla, miramos a Tanya, Kate e Irina paradas junto a una vampira.  
Al parecer ella era la que habia provocado las pisadas pues no habia nadie mas aqui.  
-Tanya que ocurre?-pregunte en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca(aunque me pudo haber escuchado desde la casa)  
-Nada-contesto Tanya- Caroline vino de visita, eso es todo.  
-Caroline ellos son los Cullen: Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Rosalie y Edward.-dijo Irina  
-Mucho gusto-dijo Caroline sonriendo.  
Algo en su tono no me gusto. Habia como..superioridad. Enserio se cree mejor que nosotros? Ushh. Lo que me faltaba una vampiresa que cree poseer superioridad.  
Ni que estuviera tan bonita...es mas, podria decir que Tanya esta mucho mas bonita aunque Caroline sea alta y rubia casi dorada.  
-Asi que ustedes acaban de llegar?-pregunto Caroline  
-Si, pero no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo-respondi con un tono un poco malhumorado  
-Ahh, que mal. Porque se tienen que marchar?No es mas facil quedarse aqui?-dijo Caroline, pero no se dirijia a mi sino a Edward. Que no _yo_ le habia respondido?  
-Acaso los esperan en algun lugar?-dijo Caroline otra vez dirijiendose a Edward. Bien podian estar ellos dos solos y a ella le hubiera importado poco.  
-No permanecemos en lugares por mucho tiempo-respondio Edward con tono seco. Hmmph almenos el parecia indiferente a su tono.  
-Son nomadas?-dijo Carolina. Acaso nunca iba a parar su curiosidad?  
-Algo asi. Pero ya me estoy cansando de tantas preguntas..-dijo Edward con un pequeño gruñido al final  
-Edward!-reprocho Esme  
El solo se limito a ver a Esme por un segundo luego asintio y se fue hacia el bosque. Que tanto pudo haber pensado Caroline como para malhumorar a Edward?Tendre que esperarme hasta que Caroline se valla. Ohhh...  
-Caroline, tu cuanto tiempo te piensas quedar?-pregunte con un poco de interes  
-No me pienso quedar mucho tiempo, el pueblo es muy pequeño aqui, no quiero levantar sospechas-me respondio con un tono poco amigable  
-Caroline no comparte nuestro estilo de vida-dijo Irina  
-Asi que ellos tambien son "vegetarianos"-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa, como si fuera burla.  
-Si-respondio Carlisle  
-No me habia dado cuenta-dijo indiferente Caroline  
Claro!, como iba a notar nuestros ojos cuando se estaba comiendo con la mirada a Edward.  
-Rose calmate-me susurro Emmett al oido.  
No habia notado que me habia congelado en mi lugar y que mis manos estabas hechas puños. Hice lo que Emmett me dijo y me relaje. Tan siquiera ella no queria a _mi _Emmett.  
-Bueno.. me voy a ir a pasear por el pueblo, tengo sed. Hasta Luego-dijo mientras salia corriendo en direccion al pueblo.  
Que frivola! Tan siquiera ya se largo...


	19. Chapter 19

POV Caroline  
Comenze a correr en direccion al pueblo una vez que me despedi de ellos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, como para que ellos no pudieran verme ni escucharme paré en seco. Por alguna extraña razon, mi don consistia en el rastreo.  
-_Al fin sera util para algo_- pense agriamente. Asi que comenze a rastrear a Edward  
Opss. Cierto, tendre que controlar mis pensamientos. Pero como todavia estaba bastante lejos de el podia darme el lujo de pensar en cosas que nadie de su familia, eso incullendo a las Denali, ni Edward podian escuchar.  
Antes de que llegaran los Cullen al sitio donde Tanya y yo estabamos platicando, ella me dio a entender de que todos ellos ya tenian parejas...con excepcion de uno. Al explicarme eso, sin querer me dio a entender de que _ella _pensaba cambiar el estado de Edward (De soltero a con compromiso), pero yo no iba a dejar que eso sucediera...al menos no tan facilmente.  
Por años Tanya a tenido todo lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere, pero esta vez va a ser diferente, esta vez Tanya no va a poder obtener lo que quiere, por que Edward va a ser mio a como de lugar.  
Me imagino que Tanya se pudo dar cuenta de mi interes y tambien la rubia que creo se llama Rosalie, al parecer moleste a ambas. Ha! Esto va a ser tan divertido!  
Mientras seguia corriendo se me ocurrio algo, en todos los años de mi nueva vida _nunca _habia tenido que perseguir a un hombre para conseguir su atencion, esta vez no tiene que ser diferente. El tenia que regresar por donde se habia venido pues no habia otro acceso a la casa de Tanya. Asi que, me subi a la parte mas alta de un arbol, donde no seria visible, y me puse a esperarlo...  
Pense que nunca llegaria, pero por fin logre escuchar las pisadas de alguien que se estaba aproximando realmente rapido. Tendria que actuar rapido para que mi plan funcionara. Justo cuando de iba a pasar por abajo del arbol donde me encontraba salte, tirandonos a los dos al suelo.  
-Hola-lo salude con una voz realmente atractiva. Al parecer no tuvo efecto pues ni siquiera me contesto. Habia funcionado con los demas, porque con el tenia que ser diferente?  
-Porque _yo _no soy como los demas-me respondio con un tono realmente enfadado mientras de paraba del suelo. Pero yo no me daria por vencida  
-Que te _ocurre_? Acaso asi es tu comportamiento habitual?-le reproche. Tanya me habia dado una descripcion muy diferente con base a su comportamiento.  
-No, es la primera vez que actuo asi con alguien, solo que tu realmente te me haces insoportable-me respondio con un gruñido.  
Logre escuchar unas pisadas que se aproximaban. Pero yo ya sabia quien era el que probablemente no las reconoceria seria Edward. Tenia que actuar rapidamente, el tiempo se me agotaba demasiado pronto. Entonces entrelace mis dedos en el pelo de Edward mientras acercaba sus labios a los mios. El beso duro muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para ver la cara destrozada de Tanya y a Edward extremadamente furioso...


	20. Chapter 20

POV Tanya  
Por algun extraño motivo no confiaba en Caroline. Siempre habia sido tan ambisiosa, tan frivola. Ella nunca me habia caido bien, Irina fue la que la conocio no yo. Y quiza por un sexto sentido, se que Caroline no fue a cazar al pueblo...  
-Tanya?-pregunto Irina  
-Hmm?-pregunte un poco desconcertada  
-No te agrado que regresara Caroline verdad?-pregunto con un tono un poco sospechoso. Y por haber vivido tantos años con ella, sabia que habia hecho algo  
-Ahora que hiciste Irina?-dije con un gemido  
-Oye no me hables asi!, lo que hice no fue tan malo..-dijo con cierta ferocidad en su tono, pero inmediatamente desvio a la mirada  
-Espero que tu explicacion sea brillante-dije ya muy enojada  
-Bueno...es que ya ves que me fui corriendo despues de haber encontrado a los Cullen por primera vez?  
-Si..-le respondi, mi tono cauteloso  
-Bueno, de hecho fui al pueblo, pero antes de llegar me encontre con Caroline y...la invite a pasar por aqui-dijo ahora apenada Irina  
-Por que Irina?. Tu sabes que Caroline no es muy bien recibida por todos aqui!-dije casi gruñiendo  
-Pero es mi amiga! Y les guste o no, yo la voy a seguir invitando!-reclamo Irina  
-Tanya Irina ya!-dijo Kate mientras entraba a mi cuarto donde Irina y Yo discutiamos.  
-No te metas Kate-dijo Irina  
-Basta!, ya hay que dejar de discutir pues no hay que olvidarnos de que no estamos solas, aparte ya saben que Caroline se queda un dia, cuando mucho dos..  
-A menos de que algo...o _alguien_ le interese.-dije entre dientes  
-Tu sabes que ella no haria nada para desagradarnos!-dijo Irina  
-Y tambien sabes que ella me odia y que por ningun motivo me dejaria ser feliz si ella puede impedirlo-dije furiosa  
-En ese caso hermanita creo que aqui no haces ningun bien, creo que sera mejor ir a buscarla antes de que cometa algo desagradable-dijo Kate  
Y claro que tenia razon mi hermanita. Yo no iba a dejar que Caroline se saliera con la suya. Asi que me salte por la ventana, (ni siquiera me moleste en salir por la puerta principal) y fui en busca de Caroline.  
Tengo que admitir que las ventajas estaban a favor de Caroline. Ella tenia el don de rastrear, yo no. Pero esa ventaja le sirvio de poco pues una brisa soplo del este y entre las fragancias que viajaban en ella pude reconocer la de Caroline...y la de Edward.  
Corri como nunca asi el lugar de donde provenia tal fragancia, y al llegar ahi, me arrepenti con todas mis fuerzas de haberlo hecho, pues ellos se estaban besando.


	21. Chapter 21

. POV Edward  
No podia quedarme ahi ni un segundo mas.  
Caroline era insoportable y mi don no ayudaba de mucho pues no solo tenia que soportar los pensamientos de Caroline, sino tambien de Rose y Tanya. Quien diria que Rose era tan vanidosa?. Y aparte, por que le perjudicaba. Claro, le tengo que dar creditos porque para no poder leer mentes tenia una intuicion muy acertada, me pregunto como logro adivinar la _mayoria _de los pensamientos de Caroline?  
Y luego Tanya, no teniamos ni un dia de conocernos y ya siente algo por mi.  
Lo mejor que podia hacer era irme antes de que perdiera la cordura, no seria muy caballeroso de mi parte si Caroline salia lastimada por culpa de su cabeza contaminada.  
Me adentre en el bosque sin rumbo fijo y, sin mucho en que pensar. Por mas que trataba de averiguar que era lo que les "interesaba" de mi no podia. Solo pensarlo no tenia sentido.  
No era nada diferente a los otros vampiros, con excepcion de mi don y aun asi Tanya sin saberlo se intereso.  
Mas adentro en el bosque habia una pequeña cueva, me meti para poder pensar con calma. Ahora que ellas tenian cierto interes por mi, vino a mi mente una pregunta que nunca se me habia ocurrido. _Porque yo no sentia nada por nadie (en ese sentido)?_  
Con Caroline es obvio que no me llevaria ni como amigos, pero Tanya? Por mas que intentaba verla como "algo mas" no podia. Quiza en mi destino estaba seguir solo por el resto de mi exsistencia. Nunca abria alguien "indicada" para mi. Mucho menos para siempre.  
En ese sentido nunca me habia detenido a pensar, nunca lo crei necesario. Trate de recordar años atras, cuando era humano. Pero ni en esos recuerdos borrosos habia alguien para mi. Mi mente no estaba en eso, yo queria ir a la guerra, ese era mi objetivo.  
Me quede sentado adentro de la cueva por mucho tiempo, cerrando mis ojos y escuchando cantar a los pajaros y a una brisa pasar. Poco a poco fue oscureciendo, decidi que ya era tiempo de regresar.  
Pero antes tenia que hacer un plan, en caso de que Caroline siguiera con las Denali. Si acaso ella se quedaria dos dias, tendria que hacer planes para no tener que soportarla. Asi que _plan a(y unico): _endado caso que ella siguiera ahi, me iria hasta que ella se marchara. Si no, pues nada cambiaria.  
Asi que sali de mi refugio y me dirigi directo a la casa de las Denali esperando no encontrarme con Caroline. Corri como nunca lo habia hecho, mas rapido de lo normal para que nadie me viera(vampiro o humano). Empece a escuchar pensamiento no muy lejos de aqui..._Caroline. Ughh. _Acaso nunca dejaria de fastidiar?  
Empece a correr aun mas furte, para poder dejarla atras. Pero ocurrio algo que no me esperaba. Caroline estaba enfrente de mi no atras. No sabia muy bien en donde pues cuidaba sus pensamientos asi que pase muy rapido por el bosque pero antes de poder salir de ahi, Caroline salto encima de mi, tirandonos a los dos al suelo.  
-Hola-dijo mientras pensaba que su tono era realmente atractivo. Se equivoco.  
-_Habia funcionado con los demas, porque con el tenia que ser diferente?- _penso  
-Porque _yo_ no soy como los demas-le dije mientras me paraba del suelo.  
-Que te ocurre? Acaso asi es tu comportamiento habitual?-me reprocho mientras pensaba en lo que Tanya le habia dicho con base a mi comportamiento.  
No podia contenerme ni un segundo mas, asi que le dije gruñiendo  
-No, es la primera vez que actuo asi con alguien, solo que tu realmente te me haces insoportable.  
Se empezaron a escuchar pisadas a lo lejos, y yo deje de prestarle atencion a Caroline... _grave error._  
Ella muy rapidamente acerco sus labios a los mios, inmediatamente al contacto me quite, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tanya ya habia visto y malinterpretado todo.


	22. Chapter 22

POV Irina  
-Caroline no te vayas por favor. Apenas acabas de regresar!- le dije a mi mejor amiga. Porque le caia tan mal a todos?  
-Irina...creo que no puede estar _mas _claro de lo que esta ahora. Tanya _no _me quiere aqui y podria decir que tampoco Edward-dijo en un tono de pocos amigos  
Lo que paso: Tanya vio a Caroline besandose con Edward y se enojo mucho, Edward tampoco estaba muy feliz. Entonces impulsivamente Tanya se lanzo contra Caroline provocando una pelea. Cuando nosotros logramos escucharlas corrimos hacia donde se encontraban pero Edward ya las habia medio calmado. Asi que Tanya, Edward y los demas regresaron a la casa mientras yo platicaba con Caroline  
-Caro...tu sabes que eres la unica amiga que tengo..-dije en un tono triste, pero cierto  
-Prometo venir a visitar pronto...y llamarte antes para ponernos de acuerdo. No quisiera provocar otro "incidente"  
No pude reprimir la mueca que se formo en mi rostro  
-...Aparte, tengo la sensacion de que Rosalie y tu se llevaran muy bien...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios  
-De todas maneras no quiero que te vallas...acabas de llegar-repeti  
-Si esto paso y acabo de llegar no puedo pensar en lo que ocurriria si me quedara mas tiempo, podria matar a Tanya y no creo que eso te haga feliz-dijo sin expresion  
-Regresaras?-dije cuestionandola  
-Cuando los Cullen se vallan-dijo Caroline  
-Que tal si no se van?  
-No creo que se queden mucho tiempo...Tanya se va a volver insoportable con respecto a Edward y terminaran llendose por eso-dijo convencida  
-Esta bien-dije derrotada pero triste  
-Te veo luego-dijo mientras me abrazaba  
-Adios-le dije  
-Adios-dijo ella mientras se alejaba. Mi unica amiga...


	23. Chapter 23

POV Edward  
Ya habian pasado varias semanas desde que Caroline se fue (gracias al cielo!) y todo marcho mejor. Esme habia encontrado un lugar donde pudieramos construir una casa, y se puso junto con Rose a realizar los planos, pero las denali insistieron a que nos quedaramos con ellas y Esme queria que asi fuera, y obvio Carlisle acepto.  
No es que me cayeran mas las Denali, de hecho podian llegar a ser agradables, pero resulta incomodo estar cerca de Tanya.  
Yo se porque ella quiere que nosotros no nos vallamos. Ella quiere a Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y, en especial, a Esme como si fueran familia. Pero era el sentimiento que ella tiene, o cree que tiene hacia mi me incomoda.  
Parece que se le olvida lo que podia hacer mi don, pues a veces sus pensamientos no eran muy controlados ahi es cuando se vuelve incomodo.  
_Incomodo _esa seria la palabra perfecta para describir el dia de hoy.  
Tanya habia estado pensando en decirme lo que sentia (ella estaba consiente de que yo lo sabia) pero queria que quedara claro. Desde entonces trataba de inventar excusas o pasar mas tiempo charlando con todos, pero ella solo lo posponia. Y, si no acababa con esto pronto, tendria durante toda la eternidad una admiradora (no tan secreta) que me perseguiria hasta el fin del mundo hasta que se desahogara. Me estremeci un poco al pensar en eso.  
_-Edward estas bien?- _me pregunto Esme. Asenti.  
Solo segundos despues Tanya tomo el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.  
-_Edward podrias acompañarme un momento porfavor?_- me pregunto con el pensamiento.  
Suspire. Pensaba en decirle que si me molestaria, no por estar con ella sino por lo que me tenia que decir. Pero me resigne y la segui hasta que estabamos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para que ellos no nos escucharan. Estabamos en el medio de un bosque hermoso y estaba comenzando a nevar.  
Tanya tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzo su discurso.  
-Edward, estoy consiente de que sabes porque estamos aqui-me dijo bajando la mirada- asi que me voy a dejar de preambulos e ire directo al asunto. Tu sabes que te quiero, y que quisiera estar contigo, por siempre. Poder compartir momentos felices y que nunca exista la necesidad de que te tengas que ir...-dijo apenas en un susurro.  
Cerre los ojos y suspire. Como dejar claros mis sentimientos sin herir los de ella? Mejor empezar ahora para no darles falsas esperanzas.  
-Tanya...yo tambien te quiero, pero como una amiga, como parte de mi familia...no como alguien mas. No he encontrado a esa persona y no tengo planes para ir en busca de ella.  
-_Entonces no hay esperanza, ni siquiera la mas minima?- _penso muy triste  
Me limite a negar con mi cabeza  
-Entonces, solo buenos amigos?-pregunto con un poco de ilusion  
-Una amistad es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte-le dije  
-Gracias, Edward!-me dijo mientras me abrazaba  
Le devolvi el abrazo por un momento pero despues la aleje de mi.  
-Lo siento-le dije  
Ella solo bajo la mirada  
Regresamos a la casa principal, pero al parecer algo habia ocurrido.  
-Que pasa?-le pregunte a Carlisle  
-Al parecer ya viene siendo tiempo de que nos mudemos-me respondio  
-Por que?-dijo Tanya  
-Sospechas-dijo Carlisle mientras pensaba en personas del pueblo que hablaban de nosotros, aunque solo nos habian visto a todos unas cuantas veces, muy pocas como para poder sospechar.  
-Creo que es mejor evitar un escandalo-dije. Pero no solo estaba pensando en lo del pueblo sino tambien en si Tanya no me habia entendido bien.  
Tanya creyo haber interpretado el doble sentido de mis palabras pero mejor lo dejo ir.  
-Lo menos que ocupamos ahora es una visita de los Volturi, asi que sera mejor evitar dichos problemas-dijo Tanya con una voz sin emocion. Pero lo unico que ella no podia ocultar (sus pensamientos) eran los que mostraban como se sentia (que solo yo podia escuchar): destrozada y triste  
Despues de muchos besos abrazos y despedidas, Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Rosalie y yo fuimos dejando atras a los vampiros con los que habiamos pasado mas tiempo del debido


	24. Chapter 24

POV Rosalie  
Conforme nos alejabamos de Tanya y su familia, me encontre con una pregunta en mi cabeza.  
-Ahora a donde nos vamos a ir?-le pregunte a Carlisle  
-Estabamos pensando en ir un poco mas al sur, no muy abajo pero si fuera de Alaska o Canada-me respondio  
-Washington?-dijo Edward. Al parecer habia mas informacion en sus pensamientos.  
-Es una opcion, la mayor parte del año en la peninsula es nublado asi que podriamos pasear sin problemas-respondio Carlisle  
Suspire. Tratar de ser normales. No era esa la historia que repetiamos una y otra vez, con la excepcion de nuestro tiempo en Denali. Aparentar ser algo que no somos...volvi a suspirar  
-Que pasa Rose?-me dijo Emmett al oido  
-Luego te digo-le respondi  
Seguimos corriendo por un buen tramo. Pasaron horas, y eso que ibamos a una velocidad muy alta pero despues de ese largo tiempo porfin llegamos a nuestro destino, Washington.  
Ahora no solo a mi, sino tambien a Esme y a Emmett (se les notaba la confusion el la cara), se nos ocurrio otra pregunta, pero esta vez fue Esme la que hablo.  
-Carlisle, y a que pueblo nos pensamos mudar?-dijo ella  
-Pues, eso no lo habia pensado. Hay muchos pueblos pequeños aqui, pero tambien hay ciudades. En pueblos hay opciones como Port Angeles o Forks. Y en cuanto ciudades, podria estar Olympia o Seattle.-le respondio Carlisle  
-Me gusta la idea de un pueblo pequeño-dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa- mas terreno para nosotros  
-A mi no me molestaria vivir en un pueblo pequeño- comente  
-Entonces creo que podriamos ir a un pueblo...a menos de que Edward quiera ciudad. A mi la verdad me da igual-dijo Esme  
-Edward?-pregunto Carlisle  
Mas le vale que escoja un pueblo! Si no Emmett y yo lo hariamos cambiar de idea!  
-Hahahaha! Creo que Forks no suela tan mal-dijo entre risas  
-De que chiste me perdi?-dijo Emmett  
-Bueno aqui la queridisima Rosalie me amenazo "con el pensamiento" que si no escojia pueblo tu y ella me "convencerian"-le explico Edward  
-Lo bueno es que escogiste pueblo hermanito-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa  
-Ya muchachos...asi que Forks?-dijo Esme  
-Creo que si-dijo Carlisle  
Llegamos a Forks en cuestion de minutos.  
Despues de una visita al pueblo y unas cuantas horas Esme ya estaba lista decorar nuestra nueva casa. Yo le ayude por un rato. Pero despues decidi irme para poder acompañar a Carlisle, Edward y Emmett de caza.  
Apenas habiamos encontrado el olor de una manada de venados cuando captamos otro olor...mucho mas asqueroso y desconocido.  
Rapido se empezaron a escuchar grandes y pesadas pesadas.  
Nosotros solo nos preparamos para poder defendernos del aperente peligro...


	25. Chapter 25

POV Carlisle  
Cada vez se acercaban mas las pisadas, al parecer no eran humanos sus pisadas eran demasiado fuertes, pero no eran animales por su olor.  
Que creatura podria ser? Nosotros solo nos preparabamos para atacar, estabamos en un claro bastante grande rodeado por arboles bastante altos; acababa de terminar de llover hace poco, asi que olia mucho mas de lo normal a pino. En el bosque casi no habia animales, con excepcion de la manada de venados que ya hemos dejado escapar y esta extraña creatura que se aproximaba.  
-No puede ser...-mascullo Edward  
-Que pasa?-pregunto Emmett  
-Claramente no son animales por ese terrible olor pero, son algo asi como lobos, no me lo explico y son mas de uno, de hecho es todo una manada creo que son 6 o 7 y no vienen pacificamente. Lograron identificar nuestro olor en el pueblo y vienen buscando destruirnos. No quieren vampiros aqui, ya que significaria poner en peligro su tribu, la _Quileute. _  
-Son metamorfos-dije por lo bajo  
-Metamorfos?-comento Rose  
-Si, lei sobre ellos hace tiempo. Es un tipo de magia, creo. No estoy muy seguro no sabria explicarlo.  
-Se estan acercando, nos quieren acorralar. Al parecer estan conectados mentalmente. Tienen un lider, el ya se dio cuenta de que yo se lo que piensan. No nos van a atacar. Solo se van a aproximar. Quieren hablar ya que notaron la unica diferencia que nosotros tenemos comparados a otros vampiros, nuestros ojos. Quieren saber porque, asi que su lider o alpha como quieran llamarlo quiere hablar con nosotros personalmente.-nos explico Edward  
Cuando Edward termino de explicar, aproximadamente a unos 500 metros se lograban divisar a 5 enormes lobos y entre ellos un humano. Quiza el era el alpha. Los lobos eran aproximadamente del tamaño de un caballo enorme y de diferentes tonalidades, en cuanto a su pelaje.  
Conforme se acercaban, el lider comenzo a hablar.  
-Que hacen ustedes aqui?-dijo con una voz ruda  
-Yo soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia, acabamos de mudarnos hace unas horas. No somos peligro si eso es lo que piensan. Nosotros no somos como los demas vampiros. No ponemos en riesgo a las personas, asi que no deben preocuparse.  
-Nosotros nunca confiariamos en vampiros, alimentense o no de humanos-dijo el alpha mientras, como si acordaran con el, los demas lobos gruñian  
Emmett les respondio con otro gruñido  
-Calma Emmett-rectifique  
-Al parecer tienen un traductor pero prefiero decirlo yo mismo. Yo soy Ephraim Black , jefe de la manada _Quileute, _nosotros nos encargamos de proteger nuestras tierras y nuestra tribu y erradicamos a cualquier peligro que pueda presentarse tal como lo pueden ser ustedes los vampiros.  
-Como ya les mencione, nosotros respetamos la vida humana, no les haremos ningun daño-volvi a explicar  
-No vamos a correr ningun riesgo-dijo Ephraim  
Entonces uno de los lobos se avalanzo sobre Emmett.  
Emmett se enojo muchisimo, pero antes de que el lobo pudiera hacerle algo o Emmett pudiera reaccionar Rosalie le gruño y despues lo golpeo de tal manera que el lobo salio disparado en hacia la manada  
-Suficiente!-reclamo Ephraim. Pero lo dijo con cierta autoridad que al parecer el lobo no pudo desobedecer.  
-Rose, Emmett-me limite a decir. Ellos solo gruñieron, pero no atacaron.  
-Es evidente que no podemos convivir juntos. Asi que me temo que se van a tener que marchar-dijo Ephraim  
-No tenemos porque marcharnos solo porque unos perros asquerosos nos lo piden!-dijo Rosalie  
-Rosalie ya!-dijo Edward  
Ella solo hizo una mueca.  
-Si podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no veo porque nos tenemos que marchar-sugeri  
-No creo poder llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes-dijo Ephraim  
-Bueno, dejenme ver si entedi. Lo que ustedes quieren es mantener a su tribu a salvo, cierto?-inquiri  
Ephraim se limito a asentir  
-Si nos mantenemos fuera de su territorio no tiene porque haber conflicto-comente  
-Suena razonable-respondio Ephraim  
-Entonces podriamos hace eso. Nosotros juramos mantenernos afuera de sus tierras, y respetar a su tribu-volvi a comentar  
-Que me garantiza que cumpliran su palabra?-pregunto Ephraim  
-Consideralo un tratado. Nosotros nos mantenemos fuera de sus tierras, y si no les molesta ustedes tambien matenganse al margen de nuestro territorio. Si alguno de nosotro llegara a romper el tratado, serian libres de atacar.-sugeri  
-Suena bien, sin embargo, me interesaria agregar un punto. Si ustedes llegaran a morder a un humano, la tregua terminaria. Aclaro, morder no matar ya que ustedes insisten en no matar a humanos-clarifico Ephraim  
-Esta bien, solo hay que marcar bien los limites territoriales. Ustedes cubren todo lo que es La Push cierto?-pregunte  
-Si, solo La Push es tierra Quileute.  
-Entonces esa tierra es la unica que por tratado no podemos pisar  
-Cuales son sus limites Carlisle?  
-Forks. Asi es terreno es mas equitativo  
-Esta bien. Ahora nos marcharemos de "sus tierras"  
-Adelante  
Y logre ver, mientras se marchaban como Ephraim se transformo en lobo en cuestion de segundos...


	26. Chapter 26

POV Tanya  
Ya tenia tiempo que se habian marchado los Cullen. Y yo... yo todavia extrañaba a Edward. No lo iba a poder olvidar jamas, aunque quisiera, aunque nunca hubiera sido mio.  
Tampoco podria olvidar a Caroline. Kate e Irina no se habian dado cuenta porque mi pelo cubria parte de mi cuello pero Caroline logro morderme antes de que interrumpieran nuestra pelea. El veneno ya casi no me molesta y en poco tiempo dajaria de hacerlo. Lo que si seguria molestandome es el hecho de que Caroline hubiera conseguido un beso, aunque hubiera sido robado, de Edward.  
Sali a pasear al bosque, sin querer pensar en lo que habia tomado lugar ahi hace tan poco tiempo.  
Tenia dos dias que no habia visto a Caroline... hasta ahora.


	27. Chapter 27

POV Caroline  
Ya habian pasado varias horas desde el pequeño incidente con Tanya. Se me hizo raro haber salido de ahi solo por ella. A mi nadie me dejaba asi, y mucho menos frente a alguien que quiero solo para mi.  
Pero en la pequeña mente de Tanya se le olvido registrar un pequeño, pero significante dato...mi don. Como ya habia sido suficiente tiempo decidi marcharme en busca de los Cullen de nuevo, no queria que la tormenta que se avecinaba borrara su rastro.  
Estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Tanya y sus hermanas cuando el aroma de Edward se perdio. Acaso el habia tomado un rumbo diferente?  
Estaba apunto de creer en mi conclusion cuando logre encontrar de nuevo su aroma.  
Suspire. Todavia lo encontraria, genial. Me quede en esa parte del bosque durante un rato. Recordando el pequeño instante en el que Edward me habia besado. Pero como en ese momento, Tanya aparecio inesperadamente.  
-Que haces aqui?-me pregunto Tanya entre dientes  
-Nada que te interese y si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer  
-Porque te molestas en regresar, Edward y su familia ya se marcharon ya no tienes nada que hacer aqui, solo estorbas Caroline  
-Ay Tanya porque tanto resentimiento? Tu tienes tantas cosas que yo desearia, pero no tengo...y no me afecta en absoluto carecer de ellas asi que si no te importa ya me voy  
-Ojala que sea para nunca regresar  
-Si tengo suerte, no regresare sola-dije mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara mientras pensaba en el rostro de Tanya si lograba regresar con Edward  
-Solo vete Caroline-me respondio y despues se fue  
Pero que ingenua era esa pobre vampirita. Solo imaginarme que ella enserio quiere una oportunidad con Edward...mi Edward. Porque el seria mio antes que de nadie  
Comence a rastrear a los Cullen otra vez.  
Se habian ido hacia el sur asi que el rastro no se habia perdido ya que no habia llovido por esos rumbos. Segui corriendo por horas, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo, pero no me importo ya que nunca me cansaba. Llegando a uno de los pueblos de Washington las fragancias se dividieron, segui a las que se fueron al pueblo aunque yo sabia que Edward no habia estado con ellos ahi.  
La fragancia del pueblo se interno otra vez en el bosque, donde me quedaba claro que en la hermosa casa que se encontraba en los adentros del mismo se encontraban los Cullen.  
Decidi quedarme bastante lejos para que Edward no supiera que los habia seguido.  
Ya tenia tiempo que no cazaba asi que decidi ir al pueblo, haber como corria mi suerte. El pueblo estaba decente, pero muy pequeño.  
Desde el pequeño pueblo, me llego una fragancia extraña y poco apetecible de la costa. Nunca habia olido semejante aroma asi que decidi ir a investigar.  
Al parecer era una reserva de indios o indigenas, como quieran llamarles pero si ellos eran humanos como podian poseer semejante olor?  
Escuche un ruido cerca de donde me encontraba asi que decidi ir a investigar.  
En cuanto me acerque pude descubirir que ese horrible olor no era de humanos sino de metamorfos. En cuanto el enorme lobo me vio se lanzo sobre mi. Pero yo era mucho mas rapida que cualquier animal o cosa asi que no pudo atacarme y se estrello con un arbol que a tal impacto se quebro.  
Esperaba que el lobo trajera a sus amigos para que fuera un poco mas divertido pero no fue asi. Ese lobo de color gris y negro enserio pensaba en vencerme solo. Tan siquiera parecia dar un poco de pelea.  
Asi que deje que se recuperarar, para ver que pensaba hacer. Al parecer era nuevo pues los ataques los hacia de frente, muy poca experiencia para mi gusto pero bueno el unico que saldria lastimado iba a ser el. La pelea no fue muy dura de hecho para mi gusta duro muy poco ya que al tercer intento logro pegarme un sarpazo con su pata la cual yo tome y arranque del lobo. Su aullido fue largo y doloroso de tan solo escuchar. Eso pondria alerta a todos los de la tribu asi que decidi terminar pronto. Me limite a tronar su cuello y dejarlo ahi tirado mientras me dirigia de nuevo al pueblo.  
No podria escapar de ellos si eran muchos asi que opte ir a el lugar de los Cullen ya que ellos seguramente se pondrian de mi lado y me ayudarian a acabar con los lobos.  
Por ese pequeño instante que me detuve unas pisadas se escuchaban en el bosque asi que comence a correr hacia el claro frente a la casa de los Cullen. Ahi seria el lugar perfecto para una pelea ya que no habria arboles que nos estorbaran.  
Al llegar al claro, logre escuchar como las pisadas pararon repentinamente para despues acercarse muy despacio hacia donde yo me encontraba. Eran 5 lobos uno de pelaje rojizo mucho mas grande que los otros cuatro. Al parecer venian a vengar la muerte del otro perrito. Espere en mi lugar mientras que los Cullen se daban cuenta de quien era y vinieran a ayudarme, pero no fue asi. De la casa no salio nadie aunque yo sabia que estaban alli.  
Los lobos se fueron acercando mas y mas y yo mejor comence a retroceder. No podria pelear contra 5 lobos que estarian mucho mejor entrenados que el que yo mate.  
Comenzaron a rodearme y no tenia escapatoria

Lo ultimo que alcanze a ver fue como el lobo mas grande se acercaba a mi mientras me pego con un golpe que yo no puede evitar


	28. Chapter 28

POV Rosalie  
Emmett y yo estabamos sentados en el sillon de piel nuevo que habia comprado Esme. Solo nos sentamos sin decir nada. Era rara la vez que Emmett se quedaba callado. Pero algo interrumpio nuestro silencio, eran pisadas muy rapidas pero a la vez fuertes pero no eran las unicas tambien eran unas silenciosas pero igualmente rapida.  
Al principio pense que era Edward, pero cuando me pare para verificar el estaba sentado en su nuevo piano tocando muy bajo pra si una melodia que no conocia. Como segunda opcion pense que eran Esme y Carlisle pero ellos estaban en el pueblo, Esme comprando y Carlisle como siempre en el hospital.  
Me acerque a la gran ventana del segundo piso. Esme se encargo de que la casa tuviera un aspecto futurista y se miraba bien.  
Pude divisar a Caroline por lo baj- Caroline! Aqui? Acaso no podia dejarnos en paz?  
No recuerdo que es lo que trai en mis manos pero lo que fuera se rompio con un fuerte estruendo. En ese mismo segundo Edward y Emmett estaban a mi lado.  
-Que pasa Rose?- me pregunto Emmett  
-Esa maldita vampira nos siguio!-le respondi casi gritando  
-Estas segura de que es ella?-pregunto Edward  
-Claro que estoy segura! mira!-le respondi bastante enojada. Como podria dudar de mi? El conocia mis pensamientos! Podiamos ver atravez de la ventana como 5 lobos se acercaban lentamente a ella, rodeandola.  
En mi subconsiente se debatian dos opciones, ver como se moria (esa opcion me alegraba bastante) o ser lo suficiente buena e ir a salvarla. Me pregunto que habra hecho para que la quisieran matar?  
-Mato a uno de los lobos. Por lo que veo era nuevo, no le dio mucha pelea, ella cree que solo por conocernos la vamos a ir a ayudar-me dijo Edward.  
Logre notar en su tono algo diferente, como si no le importara lo que le pasara a Caroline y por mi mejor. Asi que el debate interno seguia, pero logro ganar el lado que optaba por no ir a ayudarla, ella se habia buscado sus problemas que ella los solucione. El lobo mayor, me imagino que era Ephraim, se lanzo sobre Caroline pegandole de una forma que ella no pudo bloquear dejando su cuerpo tirado y su cabeza a unos 20 pies de ahi. Despues de ahi todos actuaron muy rapido, no se como lograron prender fuego a unas ramas y quemar los restos de Caroline. No se quedaron mucho tiempo en la fogata ya que se empezaron a dirigir a la casa.  
Despues de verlos que se acercaban sali corriendo a su encuentro, seguida por Emmett y al final Edward(se me hizo raro que fuera el ultimo ya que el corria mas rapido que todos) Los lobos pararon en seco. Edward se coloco a lado de Emmett mientra el se colocaba para atacar.  
-Ustedes claramente saben que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de ese lobo!  
Siguio un silencio. Podia sentir como Emmett se tensaba a mi lado.  
-Ellos dicen que se marcharan por ahora ya que Caroline no tenia nada que ver con nosotros-explico Edward  
Terminada la explicacion los 4 de los lobos se comenzaron a ir pero uno se quedo en su lugar.  
-Que le pasa?-pregunte  
-No se decide, quiere atarcarnos pero Ephraim le acaba de dar la orden de que se marchara a su tierra -otre vez, explico Edward  
Asi logramos ver como los 5 lobos se regresaban. En eso llegaron Carlisle y Esme pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Edward comento  
-No pasa nada, no se preocupen, es solo que Caroline cometio un error del que no pudo salir bien.  
-Que hizo?-pregunto Esme  
-Mato a un miembro de la manada-conteste  
Ninguno respondio nada y todos nos limitamos a entrar de nuevo a la casa. Continuamos la rutina del dia sin mucho que hacer.  
Edward se paso sentado toda la tarde en su nuevo piano componiendo, Carlisle estaba en su oficina leyendo y Esme y yo estabamos diseñando unos planos para mejorar la casa. Emmett estaba muy inquieto paseando de un lado a otro, la verdad no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando pero no dejo de estar asi por toda la tarde/noche asi que deje de mirarlo para concentrarme en mi trabajo con Esme.

Al dia siguiente Carlisle y Esme se marcharon desde temprano y no regresaron hasta las 6, hora en la que Carlisle entraba a trabajar. Edward y Emmett se la pasaron jugando vencidas y peleando. Cada vez le ganaba Edward a Emmett y el decia que era solo porque Edward podia anticipar sus movimientos. Yo solo me limitaba a observar ya que no queria ensuciarme o terminar con el pelo enmarañado.

Pasaron los dias sin nada digno de mencionar, Carlisle trabajaba, Esme diseñaba, Edward componia y Emmett y yo nos la pasabamos la mayor parte discutiendo los "por que's" de que yo no queria ir a pelear

A veces pensaba en que queria tener una amiga, pero eso era imposible. Yo no tenia la opcion de ir al pueblo y encontrar a una amiga ya que los humanos por instincto se alejaban. Aparte, en el dado caso de conseguir una nunca podria contarle las cosas que en realidad quisiera desahogar.  
El hecho de que no tenia a nadie con quien divertirme tampoco ayudaba, estaba la mayor parte del dia con hombres que se la pasaban jugando evcidas o discutiendo o peleando. Enserio me hacia falta Vera, pero no podria ir a visitarla porque seguramente se asustaria ya que para ella yo ya tengo años muerta.

A veces me ponia a pensar en lo que hubiera sido mi vida si le hubiera llamado a mi padre para que viniera a recogerme esa noche, yo seguiria siendo humana, pero nunca feliz como lo soy en este momento. Aunque claro, habia cosas que si extrañaba y que nunca mas volveria a tener.

Asi que sin darme cuenta pasaron meses, con la misma rutina de siempre. No me molestaba en ir al pueblo ya que no habia nada que me llamara la atencion ahi especialmente por el olor a perro que dominaba en esa area. Esta vez no nos inscribimos en la escuela ya que habiamos llegado a mediados de enero asi que el semestre ya habia empezado y a ninguno de nosotros nos molesto el no tener que ir.  
La eternidad se pasaba lentamente mientras seguia con esta rutina que si no cambiaba pronto terminaria muriendome del aburrimiento.


	29. Chapter 29

POV Alice

Todo era tan oscuro.

Queria escapar de esa oscuridad que me perseguia, pero no podia. Desde hace tiempo me acuerdo de estar en esta oscuridad, es como si desde nacer hubiera sido condenada a solo esto. Al principio de mi oscuridad solo habia dolor. El dolor venia pausadamente, no era seguido. Asi se mantuvo por mucho tiempo.

Claro que a veces miraba cosas, no necesariamente fuera de mi propia oscuridad, pero de que me servian? Si nunca iba a salir de mi oscuridad, para que tener visiones?

Llego un momento en el que experimente el dolor mas grande de mi vida, esto es decir mucho ya que muy seguido recibia dolorosos electrochoques, este gran dolor comenzo solo en una zona pero se fue expandiendo y provocando mas dolor conforme pasaban las horas.

Fue largo el periodo que duro ese dolor pero despues de un rato se apago el fuego que me comia viva.

Y aqui estaba otra vez, de vuelta a mi oscuridad personal, pero ahora habia algo diferente ahora la oscuridad ya no era fuerte sobre mi..ahora ella era impotente. Yo sabia que no habia cambiado nada (o almenos eso pensaba) pero ahora la oscuridad ya no parecia tan peligrosa, tan terrible, tan atemorizante.

Asi que por primera vez desde que entre a la oscuridad me atrevi a forzarme a abrir mis ojos.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, pero de cierta forma ya no parecia necesario, mi cuerpo por algun motivo ya no lo necesitaba...y lentamente abri mi ojos.

No recordaba en donde estaba...o porque, solo sabia que ahi debi de haber estado por toda mi oscuridad.

Era un cuarto pequeño de color blanco, sin ningun tipo de muebles ni cuadros ni decoracion. Eramos solo yo y las cuatro paredes blancas. En una de las paredes habia una puerta, igualmente blanca, que debia llevarme a otro lugar diferente a este.

De hecho, no recordaba nada...ni siquiera mi nombre pero no me importaba eso ahora ya que por fin habia vencido a mi oscuridad. Ya por fin era libre.

Decidi pararme del piso donde me encontraba y atravesar la puerta para ver que o quien estaba ahi, pero despues tome algo en cuenta que no habia pensado antes, si habia alguien ahi que se supone que tenia que hacer?

Decidi que no me importaba y atravese la puerta. El cuarto al cual entre era mas decoroso que el anterior pero solo habia un sillon, un cuadro, un espejo y una pequeña mesa. Hubo una pequeña nota en la mesita que llamo mi atencion, decidi desdoblarla y ver que decia ya que no habia nadie mas ahi.  
La carta decia:

_Queria Alice,_  
_Siento no poder estar ahi para explicartelo todo pero si tu estas leyendo esta carta significa que yo estoy muerto._  
_Como puedes ver, tu nombre es Alice eso es todo lo que se. Fuiste hospitalizada en una clinica psiquiatrica cerca de aqui hace varios años. Es importante que no te acerques ahi, pues ellos piensan que tu estas muerta._  
_Se que en este instante muchas preguntas merondean por tu cabeza, pero solo podre responder algunas._  
_Si te estas preguntando en donde te encuentras, estas en mi casa Alice. Ya se que es pequeña pero cumple su proposito._  
_En cuando a que es lo que paso, te lo contare: yo era uno de tus medicos en ese hospital desde que eras pequeña. Por varios años estuviste bajo tratamiento hicimos todo lo posible, pero seguias teniendo esas visiones._  
_Despues de varios años que tenias en la clinica un vampiro llego y el queria beber tu sangre, pero ahora no puede._  
_Si, eres un vampiro Alice y aun cuando posees fuerza sobrehumana y velocidad debes tener precaucion ya que hay otros que si pueden destruirte._  
_Es necesario que te cuides de los Volturi ya que ellos hacen respetar las reglas._  
_En realidad solo hay una y es mantener el secreto. Para cumplir con ella tendras que alejarte de aqui y no volver, no te vayas a lugares con humanos y cuidate de que nadie te vea._  
_Tus ojos seran rojos pero esto se les quitara con el tiempo. No te expongas al sol frente a humanos ya que brillaras frente a dicha luz._  
_Lo siento porque no puedo hacer mas que esto, pero era necesario._  
_Nunca olvides Alice hubo alguien que te queria y se preocupaba por ti nunca lo olvides por eso te transforme._  
_Cuidate mi pequeña_  
_Dr. Alexander_

No podia creer lo que acababa de leer. Como siempre habia vivido en la oscuridad nunca supe mucho acerca de donde me encontraba. Pero ahora habia mas preguntas de mi cabeza y me temo que ya nunca conocere la respuesta ya que el Dr. Alexander se encontraba muerto.

Empece a observar el lugar con mas detalle y logre ver aparte de lo que ya habia visto una ventana, otra puerta, un pequeño escritorio y un gran espejo.

Camine en direccion al espejo para comprobar si en realidad era cierto lo que decia esa carta.  
La verdad es que nunca me habia mirado en un espejo, almenos no que yo recordara asi que conforme me acercaba mas y mas comenzaba a notar cada detalle. Mi piel era blanca y muy muy palida, mis ojos como prometia la carta eran de un rojo carmesi intenso y mi pelo era inmensamente largo de color marron oscuro.

Me gustaba muchisimo mi apariencia, con excepcion de mi pelo. Era lindo y lacio pero me gustaria mas verlo corto.

Me acerque el escritorio y abri uno de los cajones estaba repleto de hojas en blanco, abri el segundo cajon y me encontre con mucho, pero mucho dinero. Me empezaba a dar por vencida cuando abri el tercer y ultimo cajon y al fin encontre lo que buscaba...tijeras.

Eran pequeñas y faciles de usar.  
-_Perfecto- _pense para mi misma  
Despues de eso algo paso, logre ver mi reflejo y la verdad es que nada habia cambiado...solo mi pelo, tenia un peinado bastante rebelde, pero me gusto.  
Asi que tome las tijeras y comence a cortar mechon por mechon mi largo cabello.

Despues de 3 minutos que me tomo cortarme el pelo me acerque de nuevo al espejo a ver como me habia quedado.  
Sonrei para mi misma, me habia quedado igual que como lo habia visto.  
Asi que mi apariencia estaba perfecta, aunque podia mejorar claro. Traia puesta una bata, digna de una clinica para locos. No podria salir asi ya que la gente rapido pensaria que me escape y se armaria un escandalo.

El final del cuarto habia un pequeño pasillo, decidi seguirlo ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Habia otra puerta al final del pasillo y entre, en ella habia una cama y un armario.  
Abri la pequeña puerta del armario y para mi sorpresa estaba lleno de ropa! los vestidos eran hermosos, todos de diferentes colores y se podria ver que eran muy finos. Me encataron!. En uno de los cajones tambien habia unos listones y broches y demas cosas para el pelo que combinarian con todos los vestidos.  
Estaba muy feliz, pero en una esquina de mi mente estaba triste porque quien me habia dado tantas cosas (o almenos pensaba que eran para mi)no podria agradecerle.

Me vesti rapidamente, ya no soportaba la ropa de la clinica cuando de la nada tuve una vision y ...


	30. Chapter 30

POV Alice  
No queria dejar la casa y no tener a donde ir asi que decidiir a un ciudad diferente para poder quedarme ahi por un tiempo, pero cual?  
Despues tuve otra vision. Me encontraba en una cafeteria bastante sola, estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte afuera y por la puerta iba entrando un hombre bastante atractivo, aunque con su cara marcada por mordidas, con pelo rubio y ojos negros como el carbon.  
En cuanto mi vision termino sabia que ocupaba encontrarme con el. Tenia que saberlo todo y tenia que permanecer a su lado por siempre, no importaban las circunstancias.  
Podia asegurar sin conocerlo que era encantador y que el se enamoraria de mi del mismo modo que yo me enamore de el _a primera vista._  
Ahora lo que tenia que hacer era encontrar esa cafeteria, a cualquier costo. Muchisimas eran las opciones, tenia cerca a muchisimos pueblos y no tan numerosas pero tambien bastantes ciudades. Como se supone que lo encontraria?  
Entonces otra vision me interrumpio. Era yo debatiendome sobre que camino tomar uno que iba a Philadelphia y otro a New York pero como todavia no habia decidido no sabia lo que pasaria.  
No pense mucho antes de encontrarme corriendo por un bosque en direccion a Philadelphia. En dado caso de que no encontrara la cafeteria ahi me iria hacia New York, aunque pensandolo bien la vision pertenecia mas a Philadelphia que a New York.  
El tramo era demasiado largo, tan pequeño que se mira en un mapa! Gracias a que no me cansaba logre llegar a Philadelphia en unas horas. Lo unico que habia tomado antes de marcharme de Biloxi fueron unos cuantos vestidos y bastante dinero.  
Comenze a disminuir la velocidad conforme me acercaba a la ciudad. Tratando de no llarmar la atencion me escabulli por las calles hasta encontrar una casa que estaba a la venta y rapidamente adquiri.  
La casa estaba hecha un verdaero desastre! Las cosas que estaban adentro eran tan descoloridas! No combinaba nada dentro de esa pequeña casa, era demasiado cafe! Esta casa necesitaba que me encargara de ella! Pero me tendria que esperar y eso era lo que me mataba, tenia que esperar a que mis ojos adquirieran un color menos llamativo.  
No podia encontrarme con el hasta despues de eso, el tiempo exacto no estaba bien definido.  
No podia dejar de pensar en el. Me preguntaba como reaccionaria el ante mi seguridad, seguramente lo asustaria pero no podria negarse ya que yo seria muy necia con tal de que se quedara conmigo.  
Pero las condiciones de la casa eran extremas!no queria dejar que me descubrieran asi que no me quedo de otra mas que esperar.  
De vez en cuando tenia visiones de el, pero no era nada que me ayudara. Pasaba los dias buscando algo en mi futuro o en el suyo pero encontraba nada bueno.  
Diez dias despues de que habia llegado ahi a Philadelphia tuve una vision que no me esperaba, era de cinco vampiros: tres hombres y dos mujeres. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado y estaban en una casa hermosamente decorada. Desde ese dia supe que tenia que irme con ellos.  
A los 14 dias mis ojos ya eran de un color negro y era aceotable como para estar entre los humanos asi que me dirigi a la cafeteria donde llegaria mi Jasper. (Sabia su nombre por una vision corta de hace tiempo)  
Mientras estaba en la cafeteria no pude evitar buscar en mi futuro. Saber si el me aceptaria o tendria que convencerlo. Ahora sabia que el llegaria en una semana por una vision corta pero precisa. Una larga semana...


	31. Chapter 31

POV Alice

Ya tenia semanas esperandolo. Diario venia a visitar la cafeteria desde que mis ojos me permitian entrar al pueblo. Trataba de ver a que hora del dia apereceria Jasper pero el todavia no lo habia decidido. Eso era lo unico malo de mis visiones, que tenia que esperar a que tomaran decisiones.

La tormenta era muy fuerte afuera de la cafeteria. Nadie queria salir a las calles. La cafeteria estaba casi sola. Habia tres mesas ocupadas y en la barra me encontraba yo sola. Ocurrio otra decision, el habia decidido entrar! Eran cuestion de pocos segundo y lo veria en persona!No podia esperar mas, me acerque casi corriendo a la puerta y ahi estaba el. Sus ojos perfectamente negros como el carbon, pelo de un color rubio hermoso y un rostro inmensamente bello.

No pude contenerme, asi que con una de mis mejores sonrisas le dije:

-Me tuviste esperando mucho tiempo-le dije bastante emocionada

El solo bajo la cabeza mientras decia

-Lo siento señorita-me dijo en su aceto sureño

Ayyy! El no podia ser mas perfecto! Aparte de ser perfectamente hermoso era tambien un caballero!

No podia esperar a poder estar con el por el resto de mi vida. Aunque no habia mucho que no supiera de el queria que la historia de su vida saliera por su boca.

-Cuentame sobre ti-le ordene. No podia ocultar mi gran entusiasmo por saber todo de el.

-Pues soy Jasper Whitlock señorita-me respondio Japer con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Soy Alice-dije con una sorisa

Estaba muy feliz el dia de hoy. Podria jurar que hoy estaba mas hiperactiva de lo normal.

-Es un placer Alice-me respondio Jasper.

-Y...? Aparte de tu nombre cuentame mas cosas sobre ti-le dije de nuevo con un todo entusiasmado

-No hay mucho que contar Alice

-Apuesto a que si-lo rete alzando un poco las cejas

-Dudo que sea este el lugar adecuado para tener este tipo de conversacion-dijo con un tono pensativo

Ohh. Cierto..las reglas, al parecer el habia etsado metido en esto por mucho mas tiempo que yo.

-Eso no va a ser un problema-le respondi con una sonrisa mientras lo tome de la mano y lo diriji a mi casa.

El parecia confundido pero no dijo nada mientars lo llevaba a un lugar desconocido para el. Por algun extraño motivo el confiaba en mi sin apenas conocerme, lo cual fue bastante de mi agrado.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa corri a velocidad poco humana hacia un sofa para que me contara todo.

-A ver ahora si puedes contarme todo

-Bueno fui parte del ejercito...-comenzo a decirme Jasper, pero mientars una parte de mi se concentraba en lo que decia otra parte de mi se concetraba en el. Sus perfectos cabellos color miel, sus marcas en forma de medias lunas que para mi sorpresa solo la hacian lucir mejor y finalmente sus de que lograra darme cuenta estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Cuando mucho a unos 2 centimetros. Comence a moverme lentamente hacia el pero...


	32. Chapter 32

POV Alice  
...no tuve que moverme un solo milimetro mas pues los perfecto labios de Jasper se almoldaban perfectamente a los mios.

Eso no fue una vision, eso era real. Lo mas real y perfecto que pude haber esperado. Estaba segura que no importaria quien fuera nadie podriar crear los sentimientos que Jasper creaba en mi, claro que yo nunca desearia estar con alguien que no fuera Jasper.

Aunque mi cuerpo no lo necesitaba me tuve que separar para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, quiza simplemente para relajarme un poco pero apenas logre tomar un respiro los labios de Jasper se juntaron otra vez con los mios.

Finalmente, despues de lo que parecieron horas nos despegamos el uno del otro pero en lugar de sentarnos por separado me coloco en su regazo y me siguio contando su historia.

Al pricipio, me sentia mal por lo que le habian hecho tenia todo una vida por delante y Maria y sus amigas le habian quitado su futuro. Tambien logre divisar en mi un poco de lastima ya que la vida que el habia tenido que soportar no era nada agradable...otra vez a causa de Maria.  
Me alegro tanto saber que tenia amigos como Peter y Charlotte que lo habian sacado de la miseria en la que habia vivido durante siglos a un lado de esa terrible vampiro.

-...y esa fue basicamente mi historia. Si no hubiera estado lloviendo me habria quedado afuera ya que se me dificulta estar tan cerca de humanos sin matarlos pero algo me atraia hacia ese restaurante y se que podra sonar loco pero ahora se que eras tu-dijo Jasper mientras me deslumbraba con una radiante sonrisa

Sin sinquiera pensarlo unas palabras inesperadas salieron de mi boca

-Te amo Jasper-le dije con toda la sinceridad que contenia...y el lo sabia.

-Yo tambien te amo Alice

Luego antes de que sucediera algo la vision de esos vampiros habia llegado otra vez pero ahora estaba completa. Jasper formaba parte de mi vision y sabia que de ahora en adelante sin importar a donde decidieramos ir nada ni nadie podria separarnos

-Confias en mi?-le pregunte con una sonrisa diabolica formandose en mi cara

-Deberia?-me respondio con una sonrisa igual de diabolica

-Eso sobre una nueva forma de existir-le dije no queriendo contarle sobre "ellos"

-Mientras tu estes a mi lado Alice, las circunstancias no importan-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y con una sinceridad casi tangible.

Estaba dando pequeños brinquitos internos, no podia tener mejor suerte! Aunque no recordara nada de mi pasado sabria que lo que pasaria en mi presente y en mi futuro siempre seria junto con Jasper

-Ven!-le ordene mientras lo jalaba para adentrarnos en el bosque...


	33. Chapter 33

POV Edward  
-Apurate Edward!-me grito Emmett desde el marco de la puerta  
-No puedes esperar 30 segundos?-replique un poco molesto  
Carlisle habia salido al hospital y Esme y Rosalie se habian ido a buscar unas decoraciones al pueblo. Asi que eso me dejo solo en la casa con mi hermano Emmett...queme estaba volviendo parcialmente loco.  
-No!-dijo Emmett mientras subia rapidamente las escaleras tratando de hacerme salir  
-Como Rosalie puede soportarte esta fuera de mi entendimiento-le dije entre risas  
-Ha! Callate Edward, sabes que sin mi tu vida seria completamente aburrida-me contesto y luego agrego mentalmente-_ahora solo es parcialmente aburrida por que tu eres demasiado aguafiestas_  
-Parcialmente?-pregunte  
-Si parcialmente. Y antes de que preguntes porque aguafiestas te lo dire..tu don llega a ser realmente inconveniente cuando planeo atacarte y arruinas mi diversion. Quisiera pelear con Rose pero le da miedo despeinarse o ensuciarse el cabello, Carlisle y Esme se disgustan si peleo con ellos y contigo simplemente no puedo porque te mueves una fraccion de segundo antes de que yo te ataque-dijo en un tono que parecia de un niño pequeño resongando sobre algo que no queria hacer..como un niño caprichudo.  
-Te juego unas carreras va? Sabes que mi don no me ayuda en nada encuanto a eso-propuse  
-Esta bien. De aqui a donde?  
-Hmm. De aqui a la linea del tratado, osea los limites de La Push  
-Esta bien, uno...dos...TRES!  
Y salimos los dos disparados hacia La Push. Como era de esperarse le gane por tres pasos y el se enojo tanto que partio un arbol en dos. La verdad, tener a Emmett aqui era como tener a un hermano caprichudo. Facilmente era el mas divertido y el mas jugueton y era verdad lo que decia..mi existencia seria completamente aburrida.  
-Cuanto tiene que no cazamos?-pregunto Emmett  
-No lo se. Creo que dos semanas-conteste  
-Vamos a cazar!-dijo el. Y con eso salio disparado hacia el bosque.  
Sali corriendo tras el alcanzandolo facilmente. Logramos encontrar una manada de venados y dos leones cosa que era raro encontar por aqui pero no nos molestamos en preguntarnos mas. Justo cuando ibamos a regresar a la casa Emmett no se como logro tirarme sin que yo me diera cuenta.  
-Alfin!-dijo mientras levantaba sus manos al aire. Emmett si que podia ser infantil...  
-No te acostumbres Em-le dije mientras me levantaba y lo empujaba contra un arbol  
-Con que asi quieres jugar Eddie-dijo mientras se paraba  
-Vuelveme a decir Eddie y vas a regresar con un brazo menos-le dije en el tono mas amenazador que pude.  
El sabria que yo nunca lo destrosaria pero a veces yo llegaba a ser bastante convincente  
-Eddie!-dijo mientras salia corriendo  
Era divertido jugar con Emmett, salir del aburrimiento por un rato. Justo cuando estaba a punto de derribarlo una fuerte brisa vino desde el este y trajo un olor que podriamos reconocer en cualquier lado...vampiros.  
Emmett tambien parecio darse cuenta ya que paro en seco. Volteamos hacia el este solo para ver a una figurita insignificante acercarse praticamente arrastrando a otro vampiro de aspecto bastante amenazador.  
-Edward! Emmett!-dijo la figurita mientras se aproximaba, disminuyendo su velocidad poco a poco.  
Como sabia nuestros nombres? Quien era ella?...mas importante como nos conocia? Mientras se acercaba pude conocer sus pensamientos y ella ya nos habia visto y sabia lo que eramos y nuestras costumbres.  
Emmett estaba mas confundido que nunca y yo se lo iba a explicar pero la duendecilla que segun esto se llamaba Alice.  
-Ohh Emmett deja de ser tan impaciente. Luego te explicaremos con mas detalle. Yo soy Alice y el es Jasper-dijo con una sonrisa.-Cuando vamos a poder mudarnos a nuestro cuarto?  
-_Espera...cuarto? que se cree que nuestra casa es un hotel?- _penso Emmett  
-Alice no se si Carlisle vaya a aceptar-dije  
-Tu no...pero yo si. Ya lo he visto a Carlisle aceptar, aparte a Esme y a Rose les encantara la idea!-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras daba pequeños brinquitos  
-_Cielos ella si que tiene mucha energia para ser tan pequeña- _penso Emmett  
A eso si me tenia que reir! No podi estar mas de acuerdo, Jasper solo solto una leve sonrisa.  
-Que es tan chistoso?-pregunto Alice  
-Tu!-dijo Emmett mientras se reia a mas no poder  
Alice solo se limito a sacrle su pequeñisima lengua.  
-Vamos con Carlisle!-dijo mientras me jalaba a mi y a Emmett con un brazo y a Jasper por el otro. Como una cosa tan pequeña poseia semejante fuerza nunca lo comprenderia.  
Al llegar a la casa Esme y Rosalie ya habia llegado. Solo faltaba esperar a Carlisle...


	34. Chapter 34

POV Edward

Llegamos a la casa en lo que parecio muy poco tiempo. Alice tenia muchisima fuerza para ser tanterriblemente pequeña.

En cuanto atravesamos la puerta Alice entro como si hubiera llegado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esme!- grito Alice mientras se acercaba para abrazarla

Esme se sorprendio pero le devolvio el abrazo.

-No nos vas a presentar Edward?- pregunto Esme

-Oh, um claro. Esme ella es Alice y el Jasper

-Señorita- dijo Jasper con un tono sureño caballeroso mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Que los trae por aqui?-pregunto Esme

Esta vez fue Alice la que comenzo a hablar.

-Pues, Esme, Jasper y Yo queriamos hablar con Carlisle sobre esto

-Ya nos habiamos conocido cariño?- pregunto Esme un poco confundida.

Pude darme cuenta de que Esme trataba de recordar de donde podria conocer a Alice o a Jasper pero nada le parecia familiar.

-A ellos no los haz conocido Esme. Son nuevos aqui pero sus dones, bueno en realidad solo el don de Alice les permitio conocernos.

-Cual es el don de Alice?- pregunto Esme

-Creo que seria apropiado esperar a que Carlisle este aqui para poder explicar solo una vez- dijo Jasper

-Escuche a alguien mencionarme- dijo Carlisle mientras atravesaba el umbral

-Hola Carlisle- dijimos todos al unisono

Antes de que Carlisle cerrara la puerta entro Rosalie algo confundida.

-A que se debe la reunion?- pregunto Rosalie

-Alice y Jasper acaban de llegar a Forks hace poco- explique

-En realidad Carlisle, Jasper y Yo venimos a Forks para encontrarlos- dijo Alice dando pequeños brinquitos

-Encontrarnos? Ustedes ya sabian que nosostros estabamos aqui?- pregunto Carlisle

Alice solo nego con la cabeza.

-Como?

-Bueno, mi don es poder ver el futuro basado en lo que las decisiones de los demas. Hace mas de un mes tuve una vision sobre Jasper asi que hice lo posible por encontrarlo. Asi que una vez que lo encontre tuve una vision de ustedes y no dude en venir a buscarlos. Gracias a mis visiones tecnicamente los conosco y sabemos como viven ustedes. Si no les molestaria a Jasper y a mi nos gustaria formar parte de su familia- dijo Alice mientras colocaba una mano detras de su espalda y cruzaba los dedos.

-No veo porque no- explico Carlisle- si ustedes estan deacuerdo con nuestro estilo de vida no veo ningun inconveniente

-Gracias- dijo Alice mientras salia disparada a darle un abrazo a Carlisle y despues a Esme. -Cual va a ser nuestro cuarto?- rectifico mientras daba pequeños saltitos

-Yo te lo mostrare- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-Vamos- dijo Alice mientras tomaba de la mano a Jasper para dirigirse al segundo piso.

-No creo que las cosas vayan a ser aburridas con Alice y Jaspe- dijo Emmett

Apenas termino Emmett de decir eso cuando Alice tuvo una vision sobre un claro y a la vez sobre una tormenta que pegaria sobre el pueblo.

El plan que tenia Alice en mente parecia bastante prometedor...


	35. Chapter 35

POV Alice

Es cuarto al que Rosalie nos llevo a Jasper y a mi estaba hermoso. Ocuparia un toque personal pero era perfecto.

En esoescuche a Emmett decir "no creo que las cosas vayan a ser tan aburridas con Alice y Jasper" seguido por una vision en un gran claro donde aparentemente no seria afectado por la tormenta que venia en camino.

Al escuchar afuera el primer trueno se me ocurrio una de las muchas ideas que tendria para acabar con el aburrimiento.

-_Edward tienen equipo para jugar?-_pense

Tuve una vision de el asintiendo. Genial, podiamos llevar a cabo conversaciones secretas

-_Crees que vayan a querer?-_pregunte

-No lo se- me contesto en voz alta

-Wow! No sabes? Que es lo que no sabes-pregunto Emmett

Baje las escaleras rapidamente y me coloque atras de el y luego le dije

-Quieres jugar beisbol?

No habia terminado la frase cuando Emmett pego un brinco y despues se calmo

-Juegas enana?- me pregunto en tono burlon

-Mejor de lo que tu piensas- le respondi con una sonrisa

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- dijo Emmett mientras salia corriendo hacia el sotano

-Que esta haciendo?-le pregunte a Edward

-Buscando lo necesario

-Ya regrese- dijo Emmett mientras note que traia seis pelotas de beisboly alrededor de veinte bates

-Es necesario llevar tanto?- pregunte

-Emmett tiende a romper los bates cuando tira- contesto Rosalie

-Y tu?- pregunte a Rose

-Puedo tirar dos veces con el mismo bate

-Jazz vas a jugar?

-Claro Alice

-Carlisle, Esme?

-Claro Alice- respondio Carlisle

-Yo prefiero simplemete ver cariño. No vaya a ser que alguien quiera hacer trampa- dijo esme mientras miraba a Emmett

-Cielos mama! Tanto desconfias de mi?-dijo Emmett mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria

-Claro que no Em. Solo dije que no quiero que hagan trampa.

Emmett solo bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos a jugar, alla podemos formar los equipos- dije mientras salia

Llegamos al claro en menos de un minuto y Carlisle comenzo a marcar las bases.

Edward y Emmett estaban escogiendo los equipos. Esme y Rosalie platicaban y Jasper y yo nos pasabamos la pelota.

La verdad, yo estaba feliz de que Carlisle y los Cullen aceptaran. Claro que yo sabia que lo harian peroeso no lo hizo que yo me sintiera menos feliz.

Sabia que los Cullen y Jazz y yo nos ibamos a llevar bien y la verdad no podia pensar que habria alguien en este mundo mas afortunado que nosotros.

Emmett me saco de mi burbuja personal cuando comenzo a a gritar el nombre de los equipos que quedaron de la siguiente manera: Rosalie, Carlisle y Emmett en uno y Jasper, Edward y yo en otro.

Para comenzar el juego Jasper y Emmett jugaron piedra papel o tijera a lo que gano Emmett (De hecho iban a ser Edward y Emmett pero el no queria por el don de Edward)

-Yo quiero pichar. Edward tu cubre afuera del campo y Jazz tu cubre las bases-dije. Los dos asintieron

-Vas a dejar que la enana te mande Eddie?-pregunto Em

-Ya te dije que no me llames Eddie, Aparte a ti que? No le tienes miedo?...o si?-dijo edward con su sonrisa torcida

-Claro que no apart..-lo interrumpi

-Ya deja de quejarte y vamos a jugar

Jasper y Edward se movieron a las posiciones que yo les asigne mientras Emmett se preparaba para batear.

-Listo Oso?

-Lo mejor que tengas enana!

Sabia que Emmett no se esperaba lo que venia. Le tire la pelota estilo curva a la que fallo

-Strike uno!-grito Esme

Emmett gruño entredientes

Busque en el futuro para ver si la siguiente jugada funcionaria y para nuestra ventaja asi fue. Esta vez Emmett tiro con mas fuerza de la necesaria rompiendo su bate. Se fue bastante fuera del campo y Edward salio disparado detras de ella. Regreso antes de que Emmett llegara a tercera base asi que se la paso a Jasper y el toco home antes que Emmett.

-Out!- dijo Esme

Emmett pateo el piso. A veces se comportaba tan infantil!

Antes de que nos dieramos cuenta ya habiamos conseguido los tres outs para venir a batear nosotros.

Emmett solicito que Jasper fuera el primero pues Edward y yo haiamos 'trampa'.

Jugamos por un largo rato hasta que Em se canso de perder y regresamos a casa.

Durante el camino a casa Emmett juro nunca ponernos a Edward y a mi en el mismo equipo a menos de que el estubiera con nosotros.

Y sin duda mantendria su palabra


	36. Chapter 36

POV Alice  
Despues de haber jugado baseball hace tres dias nosotros ya necesitabamos ir a cazar. Tenian cerca de tres semanas que los Cullen no cazaban y Jasper y yo hace una semana pero ocupabamos alimentarnos un poco mas seguido. Asi que se me ocurrio poder hacer la primera excursion en "familia".  
Edward y yo estuvimos planeando la excursion porque no queriamos que nadie se enterara. El viernes iba a ser en cumpleaños de Emmett asi que no queriamos que nadie supiera para que se pudiera llevar a cabo el plan sin problemas.  
Jasper se unio a las planeaciones ya que yo no podia aguantarme a mantenerle un secreto a Jazz y sabia que tampoco le gustaba.  
Entre los tres logramos planear bien la excursion. Edward no ayudo mucho ya que conocia bastante bien a Em. Yo sabia que algun dia yo podria conocerlo igual y asi planear yo sola para poder hacerlo aun mas "sorpresa"  
Mientras pensaba en todo eso Edward se empezo a reir.  
-Que es tan chistoso?- le pregunte  
-Eso tambien algun dia lo sabras-dijo Edward mientras se paraba del suelo donde nos habiamos estado organizando y se fue a tocar su piano.  
Jasper se acerco mas a mi y me envolvio en uno de sus brazos.  
-Eres buena para eso de las fiestas sorpresas, sabias?-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente  
-Si-le respondi con el tono mas seguro que pude manejar  
Jasper y Edward se rieron.  
Edward estaba tocando la cancion de Carlisle y Esme, en realidad era muy hermosa. Pensar en el piano me hizo recordar mi version favorita de "Chopsticks". Apenas se termino la cancion que estaba tocando anteriormente y comenzo a tocar mi cancion favorita.  
-Yay!-dijo mientras me paraba, daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudia (si...todo al mismo tiempo...)  
Me acerque al piano y me sente a lado de Edward para tocar el final de la cancion. Cuando termine escuche varios aplausos atras de nosotros. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban parados cerca del piano esperando a que terminaramos.  
Rapidamente me pare del asiento e hice una pequeña reverancia seguido por acercarme a Jasper y darle un beso de piquito seguido de una sonrisa.  
Carlisle se fue a su estudio mientras Esme y Edward se fueron a la biblioteca. Jasper y Emmett habian salido a "pelear" y eso nos dejo a Rose y a mi solas.  
-Rose ven conmigo al pueblo. Tuve una vision de que empezaron a sacar cosas interesantes y eso no me lo quiero perder  
-Que va a salir?-me pregunto mientras ibamos al closet para agarrar nuestros abrigos -no que los necesitaramos pero bueno-y salimos hacia el pueblo.  
-Pues una linea de ropa de no se que tienda y la verdad no importa con tal de tener una excusa para venir a comprar. Algun dia vamos a tener que torturar a los chicos y hacer que nos acompañen, pero decidi que esta semana no porque es el cumpleaños de Emmett. Por cierto que piensas darle de regalo?-le pregunte.  
Puede que yo no tenga el don de Edward pero si queria saber algo lo conseguia tarde o temprano.  
-Enserio quieres saber?-me pregunto Rose con una sonrisa un poco macabra y arqueando una ceja  
Me estremeci. En estos momentos no me resultaba inconveniente no tener el don de Edward ya que no queria saber lo que pasba por la cabeza de Rose  
-Creo que mejor no-dije en un tono petulante  
-Hahaha. Como quieras.  
Ibamos llegando al pueblo pero habia algo diferente, al parecer la gente estaba decorando las calles comos i fuera a haber lagun festival.-Es dia festivo o algo?-pregunte. No sabia que algo se celebraba por estas fechas  
-No que yo sepa. Pero mira hay pequeños anuncios por todo el pueblo diciendo que va a haber un baile. Y va a ser el viernes por la noche! Alice tenemos que venir!  
Lo tuve que pensar por un momento, trate de mirar hacia el futuro y como vi que no afectaba mis planes accedi.  
Esa tarde Rose y yo nos encargamos de no dejar una sola prenda sin revisar ya que para el baile teniamos que ser simplemente los mejores.

Hoy jueves no teniamos nada especial que hacer, fue un dia realmente aburrido. Rose no queria decirle a nadie lo del baile y me dijo que cuidara mis pensamientos y asi fue.

Hoy viernes la mañana paso sin acontecimientos y cuando faltaba exactamente dos horas para que coemnzara el baile Rose decidio hablar con todos en el comedor.  
Edward tenia una idea un poco clara de lo que pasaria y no le gustaba mucho la idea pero no dijo nada.  
Rose y yo nos dedicamos a explicarles lo que hariamos hoy en la tarde/noche y a casi todos les gusto la idea..y si..el unico que no parecia de acuerdo era Edward  
Pero eso tendra que cambiar pronto...


	37. Chapter 37

POV Edward

Suspire. La idea del baile no me gustaba para nada. No habia asistido nunca a ningun baile porque simplemente no me gustaba y segun Alice se 'supone' que ella se encargaria de cambiar la situacion. Si me hubiera dicho antes quiza pudiera habe creado cualquier excusa o planear una escapada pero ahora eso parecia imposible ya que estaba bajo la mirada de la enana. (Ha! tendria que ser bastante chaparro para estar "bajo" la mirada de la enana. Hahaha)

_-"Mas te vale que no trates de escaparte Edward Cullen porque te va a ir muy mal"- _penso Alice.

Rosalie tambien me cuidada (por asi decirlo) asi que ella tambien recurrio a amenazas:

-"_Mas te vale que no intentes arruinar mi noche con uno de tus planes porque nada Edward me pararia hasta encontrarte y jalarte de la oreja a bailar"_

No es que le tuviera miedo a Alice o a Rosalie pero no era tan tonto como para desobedecerlas, asi que me aliste en poco tiempo ya que Alice ya habia escogido la ropa.

Otra de las razones por las que no queria ir al baile era porque yo sobraba, estaba solo, y en dichos bailes todas las señoritas se asercaban tratando de cambiar mi estado. Eso en verdad llegaba a ser molesto y por eso rechazaba cualquier opcion de alguna reunion publica.

Nunca me habia gustado bailar. Tratando de recordar eventos humanos logre ver que el dia de mi cumpleaños la familia de los jefes de mi papa habian hecho un baile y mi mama me obligo a ir (en cierto modo a ella me recordaban Rose y Alice, claro que mi mama era menos amenazadora).

_"-Edward apurate que vamos a llegar tarde- dijo mi mama en un tono que mostraba que estaba en apuros_

_-Ya voy-dije mientras recogia mi chamarra y cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto._

_Simplemente no podia hacerme la idea de que en MI cumpleaños me obligaran a ir a una fiesta a la que yo sinceramente NO queria asistir. Todo por complacer a mi mama..._

Me sorpendio que pudiera recordar tantas memorias, aunque todavia me dolia su perdida nunca me perdonaria si por algun motivo no lograba recordarlos.

Alguien se acercaba asi que trate de recobrar un poco mi compostura.

-Hermanito, ya es hora-me dijo Alice desde el marco de la puerta. Acaso todo lo relatvo con ella tenia que ser diminutivo?

Cuando llegamos al pueblo el baile ya habia empezado y al nosotro llegar todos se voltearon a vernos.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper no perdieron tiempo y rapido se marcharon hacia la pista. Mientras yo me fui hacia una mesa que estaba mas alejada de todo.

Escuche paso acercarse hacia mi pero no me preocupe en prestarles atencion ya que probablemente seria una de las muchas que seguramente vendrian hoy a tratar de cambiar mi estado.  
Me sorprendi cuando me di cuenta de quien era y mas me sorprendi cuando fui capaz de recordarla en orden a reconocerla. Sabia que habia pasado mucho tiempo edsde que la vi. Me sorpendio mucho recordarla, apenas tenia 5 años antes de que la gripe pegara, no sabia que ella habia sobrevivido. No tuve tiempo de decir nada pues ella hablo primero  
-Edward Masen?- pregunto. Yo sabia que no podia decirle que no porque ella me recordaba pero si le decia que si mi familia correria peligro. Si yo me hubiera enterado de que alguien que me conocia estaba en Forks nunca hubiera regresado.  
-Mary Ann-la salude. Ella era la hija del jefe de mis padres. La fiesta que asisti hace ya tanto tiempo era para celebrar su quinto cumpleaños.  
-Sabia que ibas a ser diferente Edward. Trece años mayor que yo y sigues pareciendo de 17.  
-Siempre fuiste mas madura que yo  
-..Aunque tu siempre fuiste el responsable y adorado hijo que cuando le decian que tenia que ayudar a el jefe de su padre porque ocupaban que alguien se encargara de su hija y lo hacia...claro a regañadientes-dijo con una sonrisa  
-Para tener 45 años todavia eres bastante molesta  
-Hahaha! Despues de haberte perdido por 40 años vas a dejar de consentir a la niña que solias cuidar?  
Pude escuchar como Emmett y Alice se carcajeaban por lo bajo.  
-Oh! Ya se que voy a hacer hoy! Si mal no recuerdo tu odias bailar no?-me dijo Mary Ann mientras creaba todo un plan tan macabro que enserio me laegaba poder leer su mente para saber de que tenia que escaparme  
-Oh no! Claro que no. Te prohibo que tan siquiera trates de que yo baile contigo.  
-Tienes que respetar las desiciones de tus mayores Edward..  
-.. Si tan solo tu fueras mayor que yo..  
-Lo cual a los ojos de todos asi es asi que... Edward seria tan amable de bailar conmigo?  
Pude haberme negado pero conforme pasaba mas tiempo con Mary Ann mas recuerdos llegaban a mi. Una de las veces que me toco estar con ella recuerdo que me hizo bailar por horas. No tenia idea como una niña de cinco años tuviera tanto poder sobre mi.  
No me dejo negarle la peticion la que me arrastro (literalmente) a donde estaban bailando.  
Era una cancion buena y movida. Me sorprendia que apesar de que pasaron los años su energia al parecer solo iba en aumento.  
Seguimos bailando hasta que termino la cancion y entonces llego Esme a bailar conmigo.  
-Puedo robarte a Edward por un momento?-pregunto Esme  
-Adelante. Mientras yo puedo ir a tomar algo de beber-dijo Mary Ann y luego se fue  
-Haber Edward tienes serios problemas..  
-Te juro que ella no va a decir nada sobre lo que somos  
-Ella sabe?  
-Si  
-De todas maneras no me referia a eso  
-Entonces a que?  
-A que tienes serios problemas con respecto al baile Edward. Vamos a ver que tal puedes con canciones lentas, admito que esa cancion para alguien que no sabe bailar no estaba bien..  
-Si se bailar!  
-Pruebalo-me reto Esme lazando una ceja  
Esme y yo bailamos perfectamente bien toda la cancion asi que cuando estaba a punto de acabar la cancion le di una vuelta y le dije  
-Satisfecha?  
-Bastante. Ahora que se que sabes bailar ya puedo quitarme ese peso de encima. Voy a estar con Carlisle si me necesitas  
-Gracias Mama  
Esme sonrio.  
-Denada Edward  
Despues de eso saque a bailar a Mary Ann ya que me sentia un poco culpable de nunca haberla ido a visitar.  
-Enserio te extrañe mucho Edward  
-Y yo a ti Mary Ann. Come estan tus padres William y Evelyn?  
Hubo un momento de silencio. Por los pensamientos de Evelyn ellos murieron en la oleada de gripe y ella fue mandada a Forks con sus abuelos.  
-Lo siento Ann, no queria.-  
-No importa Edward. Tu no sabias. Me tengo que ir ya estoy algo cansada.  
-Te acompaño?  
-No asi esta bien Edward. Tu quedate aqui y disfruta un rato mas de la fiesta.  
-Fue un gran agrado volverte encontrar Mary Ann  
-Igualmente Edward, y solo para que sepas..nunca ningun niñero me divirtio igual que tu  
A eso me rei, nos dimo un abrazo y deje que se fuera  
_-Niñero y vampiro favorito- _penso Mary Ann mientras se marchaba


	38. Chapter 38

POV Edward

-_"Edward, porque Mary Ann sabia lo que somos?"- _me pregunto Alice.  
Mientras Mary Ann se marchaba pasaron por su mente una serio de memorias, entre ellas su hermana. No lograba entender que tenia que ver la hermana con los vampiros pero pronto entendi.

_Era el cumpleaños 23 de su hermana (que era cuatro años menor que ella, por eso no la conoci) ellas estaban solas ya que ninguna de las dos tenia nada que hacer. Estaban charlando en la sala de su casa cuando de la nada aperecio un hombre frente a ellas._  
_Mary Ann sabia muy poco de vampiros pero ella sabia lo suficiente como para saber detectarlos. Ella sabia que su hermana Veronica y ella misma corrian peligro pero actuo demasiado lento, el vampiro habia mordido a Veronica y ella solo miraba como le quitaban la vida a su hermana. Por alguna extraña razon el vampiro no continuo y dejo a Veronica medio muerta mientras ella no tenia idea de que hacer._  
_Espero un poco mas de tres dias hasta que su hermana vovlvio en si, pero habia algo diferente en ella, sus ojos que antes habian sido de un hermoso color caramelo ahora eran de color rojo rubi. Mary Ann no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces pues ella sabia en que se habia convertido su hermana. El primer instincto de Veronica fue morder a su hermana pero Mary Ann por algun extraño motivo logro convencerla de que no lo hiciera._  
_Veronica logro recordar lo que habia pasado y se dejo de querer atacar a su hermana. Pasaron los dias y el color de los ojos de Veronica empezaban a cambiar de color. Al despertar el dia siguiente Mary Ann busco a Veronica..pero no la encontro._

Es es lo ultimo que pude captar antes de que Mary Ann estuviera lejos de mi alcance.  
-"_Edward..? Sigues ahi?"_- me pregunto Alice  
A velocidad vampirica y en una voz mucho mas baja que un susurro le conte lo de Mary Ann a Alice.  
-_"Quien pensaria que estaba tan relacionada con vampiros. . . . Era un incubus?"_  
_-_Como es que sabes que eso existe?  
_-"Me lo conto Jasper. . . aparte Carlisle tiene una gran biblioteca"_  
-No lo se. El actuo demasiado rapido como para que me diera cuenta de sus intenciones.  
Ese fue el final de nuestra casi desapercibida platica.  
Pronto la demas gente comenzo a marcharse y Alice y Rose decidieron que era hora de retirarse.  
-Ahora si vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños Em!-dijo Alice aparentemente feliz y emocionada  
-Huh? Que piensan hacer? Ir a un zoologico?-dijo en tono sarcastico  
-No..a un zoologico no.. vamos a ir a Brazil!-dijo pegando brinquitos  
-Brazil? Alice eso esta a horas de aqui y creeme que estoy tomando en cuenta que corremos bastante rapido-dijo Emmett  
-Vamos a ir a festejar tu cumpleaños a Brazil de acuerdo?-dijo Alice en un tono enfadado.  
Era sorprendente como una enana podia hacer que le tuvieramos miedo  
-Esta bien!-respondio Emmett alzando las manos  
-Genial!-dijo Alice de nuevo en su tono entusiasta  
-Ya podemos partir verdad?-pregunte  
-Claro, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a la una  
-Hay pilotos a esa hora?-pregunto Rosalie  
-Si..y en dado caso de que no hubiera estoy segura de que Edward o Carlisle podrian volar el avion-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ya vamonos!  
Y asi Alice volvio a salirse con la suya...de nuevo


	39. Chapter 39

POV Edward  
El viaje a Brazil tomo el tiempo necesario asi que todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. Primero, nos iriamos al Amazonas para ir a cazar, a Emmett siempre le gustaba jugar con su comida asi que el Amazonas poodria ofrecer eso.  
Emmett estaba ancioso asi que Alice lo hizo sufrir llevando un paso verdaderamente lento y si alguien la arrebasaba...bueno, vamos a decir que nadie se atrevia.  
Emmett se impaciento y le importo poco las advertencias de Alice y salio disparado hacia la selva.  
-Emmet McCarthy Cullen regresa ahora mismo!-grito Alice mientras corria detras de el.  
Todos empezamos a delantar nuestro andar hasta que estabamos corriendo lo mas rapido que podiamos asi que alcanze a Alice rapidamente y despues estaba apunto de alcanzar a Emmett cuando tuve que parar en seco pues habia cuatro vampiros enfrente de nosotros.  
Emmet no dudo en gruñir mientras el unico vampiro del otro alquelarre se ponia en posicion para atacar.  
-Emmett..-le reprocho Carlisle  
-Quienes son?-pregunto una de las vampiras  
-Yo soy Carlisle. Ellas son Esme, Rosalie y Alice y ellos son Emmett Jasper y Edward Cullen.  
-Muy bien. Yo soy Etheladra. Ellas son Melinda y Veronica y el es Alexander.  
-Veronica Quinn?-pregunte  
-Te conozco?-me respondio Veronica. Ella no se parecia en nada a su hermana, eran tan diferentes pero se podia apreciar el parentezco  
-Conoci a Mary Ann, eso es todo.-le dije  
-Hmm-fue todo lo que obtuve como respuesta  
En eso Etheladra se puso tensa y su siguiente accion fue mirar hacia el oeste. Comenze a escuchar pensamientos y supe de inmediato de quien se trataba, los Volturi.  
Alexander, Veronica, Melinda y Etheladra salieron corriendo. Nosotros no nos quedamos atras.  
Seguimos corriendo por varios minutos, estabamos llegando a donde empezaba la ciudad y Melinda paro.  
-Es seguro. Ya no van a venir a buscarnos.-dijo ella  
-Si no adentramos hay peligro?-pregunto Alexander  
Melinda solo nego con la cabeza  
Todos nos adentramos en el bosque y antes de poder decir algo Alice se nos adelanto, como siempre.  
-Porque huyen de los Volturi?  
-No queremos que nos encuentra-dijo Veronica  
-Yo odio a Aro. No me acercaria a el nunca.-respondio Etheladra. Pero detras de sus palabras habia todo una historia...


	40. Chapter 40

POV Etheladra  
Nunca me olvidaria de lo que Aro hizo con mi vida. La habia hecho pedazos, destrozando lo poco que quedaba de mi vida.  
-A diferencia de los que todos piensan creer Aro nacio en 1460. Para ese entonces yo tenia 2 años. Era una noche de invierno y recuerdo que mis padres estaban con Dydime y yo en la sala. Estaba lloviendo afuera y estaba haciendo mucho frio. Llamaron a la puerta principal y Dydime y yo rapido nos pusimos de pie para ir a abrir pero mama no nos permitio acercarnos asi que llamo a Fedrick para que abriera la puerta. Al Fredrik abrir la puerta se encontro con un bebe tirado en el piso, el pobre estaba demasiado enfermo, muy palido y con los ojos de un extraño color cafe. Mama rapidamente lo tomo y llamo al medico para que lograran hacer que el bebe mejorase, despues de que logro estabilizar al bebe mama decidio adoptarlo y le puso el nombre de nuestro padre Aro.  
Pasaron los años y Aro era el mejor hermano que Dydime y yo pudieramos haber pedido. Nunca se le quito lo palido, y su piel siempre estaba fria, pero eso no nos importaba. El no sabia como habia llegado con nosotros y nuestros padres nos hicieron prometer que no le diriamos nada, y asi fue. Cuando nuestros padres murieron fue una tristeza que recorrio todo el pueblo. Mis padres eran unas de las personas que mas se preocupaban por el bienestar de todos.  
Conforme paso el tiempo, despues de la muerte de nuestros padres, Aro comenzo a cambiar. Ya no era el hermano que todos queriamos, era muy distante y comenzo a ser avaricioso. Todo lo que alguna vez llegaba a hacer era para que solo el obtuviera beneficio. Poco a poco Dydime y yo mirabamos como nuestro hermano se iba destrozando poco a poco.  
Una noche de verano Dydime y yo nos fuimos a pasear por el parque y al regresar no encontramos a Aro. Sin pensarlo dos veces mandamos a buscar a nuestro hermano y por milagro el pueblo trato de ayudarnos a buscarlo...pero nunca lo encontramos.  
Meses despues Dydime y yo fuimos a dar una visita al cementerio Volterra donde habian sido enterrados nuestros padres y alado de su lapida estaba una roca que decia _"Aro Volturi. Siempre te extrañaremos, deonde quiera que estes" _Esa noche fue muy larga para Dydime y para mi. No solo lloramos porque habiamos perdido a nuestros padres sino que tambien porque habiamos perdido a nuestro hermano pequeño. Alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada fue cuando lo pudimos ver. Traia lo mismo que llevaba puesto el dia que Dydime y yo nos fuimos al parque pero algo habia cambiado en el, no tardamos mucho en notarlo pues sus ojos que alguna vez fueron de un extraño color cafe ahora eran de un rojo rubi intenso y a ser verdad atemorizante.  
En nuestro tiempo los vampiros eran tomados un poco mas enserio y no fue dificil saber en que se habia convertido nuestro hermano.  
Dydime al verlo salio corriendo hacia el pero Aro la lanzo contra una lapida haciendo que Dydime se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Despues de eso la mordio por unos minutos y despues se iba acercando lentamente a mi, yo sabia que estaba en peligro pero tenia que salir de ahi, no podia permanecer ahi sin ayudar a Dydime pero era demasiado tarde. Aro tambien me arrojo contra otra lapida y perdi la consiencia segundos despues.  
Cuando desperte sabia que era diferente y sabia en que me habia convertido. A ese punto mis sentimientos por Aro no eran tan graves ya que no nos habia matado, simplemente nos habia mordido. Dydime estaba feliz de poder pasar el resto de la eternidad con Aro y conmigo y para ser sinceros yo tambien.  
Pero Aro no habia cambiado, su sed de poder pudo mas que su amor por su familia...


	41. Chapter 41

POV Edward

Etheladra no conto su historia hasta el final, y debo admitir que todos estabamos de su lado.

Despues de que Aro las habia convertido se volvio ambicioso y no queria dejar escapar a Dydime o a ella.

Ethelandra se habia escapado afortunadamente y habia estado sola por mucho tiempo. Al pasar los años regreso a Volterra para visitar a su hermana unos dias antes de su boda con Marcus.

_"Acababa de llegar al palacio en Volterra. Habia estado ahi tres veces y esas veces habian cambiado tanto. Aro dejo de estar solo y junto con Caius y Marcus formaron la guardia de los Volturi. Dydime no parecia feliz hasta que se encontro con Marcus. Faltaban pocos dias para la boda y Dydime estaba mas que contenta. Yo no podia estar mas feliz por mi hermana, y siempre se me hizo raro que Aro decidiera dejarla ir pero no lo cuestiones, quiza habia regresado a ser el mismo hermano que teniamos antes de que nuestros padres murieran."_

_"La guardia entera junto con Caius y Marcus se fueron a cazar, eso nos dejo a Dydime, Aro y a mi solos. _

_-Ethelandra, podrias ir a ver que ha pasado con los arreglos del vestido, ya deberian de estar aqui.-me dijo Aro. _

_Se me hizo raro que preguntara pero fui y regrese bastante rapido. Iba a entrar al cuarto cuando vi que Aro estaba recogiendo pedazos de algo y los hechaba a una fogata._

_Busque a mi hermana pero no la encontre. Finalmente todo tuvo sentido. Aro habia mandado a la guardia entera junto con sus dos mejores amigos a ir a cazar para que no hubieran testigos, el no se esperaba que yo viniera y por eso me mando a checar lo del vestido. El habia matado a mi hermana, y al parecer sin ningun remordimiento._

_No sabia que hacer, Aro todavia no sabia que yo estaba ahi asi que sali corriendo y esa fue la ultima vez que pise Volterra, aunque no fue la ultima vez que los vi. Estuve ahi cuando ellos llegaron a Mexico para acabar con Benito y logre salvar a Melinda. Despues de eso nos encontramos en el camino a Veronica y Alexander"_

Continuamos platicando por bastante tiempo, de cosas que la verdad no mantenian mi interes por mucho tiempo.

Una fuerte brisa soplo del norte y eso delato su escondite.

Los Volturi habian estado cerca y eso les dio la ventaja de no ser previstos. Por lo que nos habia dicho Etheladra si Aro era ambicioso nos querria sin duda a Jasper, Alice, Melinda, Alexander o a mi.

Si no es que a todos. Su ventaja no nos dio mucho a nuestro favor, pero la ventaja de tener Melinda con nosotros era bastante importante.


	42. Chapter 42

POV Edward

Ethelandra rapidamente se puso a la defensiva tratando de protegernos a todos pero Aro la distrajo lo suficiente como para poder alcanzar a Alice.

-Quita tus manos de encima-dijimos Alice, Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo. Inconcientemente nos habiamos acercado mas a los Volturi.

Jasper no pudo contenerse y se abalanzo contra Aro pero una vampira pequeña sin tocarlo hizo que Jasper se retorciera de dolor.

-Detente-dijo Alice al mirar que Jasper sufria.

-Conozcan a Jane-dijo Aro mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecia en su rostro.

-Sueltame!-dijo Alice mientras trataba de safarse de los brazos de Felix y Demetri, ya que Aro les habia indicado que la mantuvieran en su area.

-Calma Alice-dijo Aro

Jasper seguia retorciendose de dolor pero repentinamente paro. Podia notar que Melinda se estaba ezforzando mucho y no aguantaria por mucho tiempo asi que mire a Carlisle haciendole entender que teniamos que salir de ahi, entre mas pronto mejor. Todos entendieron el plan y comenzabamos a pocicionarnos. Aro no sabia que pensar de nuestros movimientos y Melinda caeria en cualquier momento.

-Ni siquiera intenten salir de aqui Ethelandra, no a menos que quieran que Alice y Jasper salgan lastimados, y probablemente tambien Melinda-dijo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Ethelandra.

Esa era la distraccion que ocupabamos, Emmett y yo nos acercamos a Felix y Demitri y ellos rapido prefirieron defenderse y soltaron a Alice, ella salio corriendo y tomo a Jasper mientras lo acercaba mas a todos nosotros.

Emmett y yo nos alejamos rapido de los Volturi y Melinda estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Alexander uso su don y logro un tipo de radiacion en el aire que por mas que los Volturi trataron de penetrarla no pudieron.

-Aro-le dijo Ethelandra con un tremendo odio en los ojos y en la voz a su hermano-si no quieres que le cuenta la verdad a todos creo que sera mejor que tu y tus sirvientes se vayan de aqui y no intentes hacernos ninguna jugada sucia porque sabes que saldras perdiendo.

-No me chantajees con eso Eth, bien sabes que con Chelsea aqui eso no me afectara.

-Sabes que Melinda puede romper el don

-No si esta tan debil

-Quien te dijo que estoy debil?-dijo Melinda incorporandose-ahora largate si no quieres que tu grupito se vea desfavorecido

-Algun dia vas a formar parte de mi coleccion Melinda-dijo Aro y con eso los Volturi salieron del lugar.


	43. Chapter 43

POV Edward

Despues de los eventos un poco raros en Amazonas decidimos marcharnos de Brazil no sin antes encontrarnos con Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna, viejas amigas de Carlisle.

Despues de una breve introduccion nos tuvimos que marchar ya que ellas tenias que ir al pueblo a cazar y nosotros no queriamos estar presentes.

-No es justo!-chillo Alice- ibamos a tener la reunion perfecta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Emmett y se arruino!

Si habia una persona en este mundo que puede estar devastada si sus planes no se cumplan, aunque el impedimento fuera importante, era Alice.

Jasper trato de expander una ola de tranquilidad pero Alice estaba demasiado hiperactiva que Jasper tuvo tan solo el minimo efecto.  
-Jasper Whitlock, ni se te ocurra querer calmarme con tu don entendido?-le recrimino Alice a Jasper

Era increible ver como semejante enana parecia tener el control de todos. Pero ver a Alice y Jasper discutiendo era algo chistoso, a lo que todos nos estabamos riendo.

El hotel en el que habiamos tenido que quedarnos, ya que nuestro vuelo saldria mañana por la noche, y Alice de nuevo se slaio con la suya y reservo boletos para Irlanda por lo que quedaba de la semana ya que Carlisle tenia ese tiempo de vacaciones.

Tres horas antes de que saliera nuestro vuelo Alice estaba apresurandonos a todos, ya que teniamos que estar listos para salir.

Alice me recordaba a el conejito de las pilas duracel . . . le sigue, y le sigue, y le sigue al parecer sin tener un limite.

Asi que todos gracias a la preparacion un poco adelantada de Alice teniamos dos horas y media para partir.

-Como vamos a estar por Europa deberiamos ir tambien a Paris, ya que por lo que he visto la semana de la moda es esta semana!-dijo Alice emocionada.

Todos estabamos bien con la idea de ir a Irlanda pero dejaselo a Alice encontrar cualquier otra actividad que tenga que ver con compras.

Sin planearlo Emmett, Jasper y yo nos quejamos al mismo tiempo. Desde que Alice sabia lo que era comprar no habia fuerza sobrehumana que la parara.

Todos sabiamos que Alice+compras=desastre. Y desde que se conocen, Rosalie y Alice se hicieron compañeras de compras inseparables.

-Ay esa idea me parece genial! Seria estupendo! Asi podemos comprar ropa para todos!

-Alguien mateme-gruño Emmett. Seguido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose.

-Auch! Solo estaba diciendo eso en sentido figurado-dijo Emmett sobandose la cabeza. Si pudieramos tener dolores de cabeza Emmett tendria migraña a causa de ese golpe alrededor de una semana.

Llegamos al aeropuerto media hora antes de que el vuelo partiera asi que nos limitamos a platicar.

Carlisle solo se quedaria tres dias ya que tenia que regresar al hospital, para su suerte todos los demas, con excepcion de Esme ya que ella volaria de regreso con Carlisle, nos iriamos a Paris y tendriamos que soportar a Rosalie y Alice por tres dias mas mientras jugaban con nosotros a las Barbies.

Porque no se podian comprar muñecas y vestirlas a ellas?

-Edward Cullen, nosotros no compramos muñecas porque las caras que todos ustedes hacen son invaluables-dijo Alice

Como sabia? Como si hubiera hablado en voz alta, Alice me mostro una vision donde Jasper, Emmett y yo ibamos a una tienda dispuestos a pagar lo que fuera en barbies con tal de que nos dejaran en paz.

-Y de una vez les digo a _todos _que si alguien trata de escaparse de Paris le va a ir mucho peor.-nos amenazo Rosalie.

Nosotros nunca nos atreveriamos a tratar de escapar, especialmente por el don de Alice.

Cuando ella quiere algo siempre mantiene su don ocupado en ese aspecto asi que no nos da la minima oportunidad de escapar.

Momentos despues nos llamaron para que tomaramos el avion que nos llevaria a Irlanda


	44. Chapter 44

POV Alice

Yay! Vamos a ir a Europa!

Apenas y podia contenerme! Lo unico que me paraba de comenzar a dar brinquitos era que el avion ya habia despegado . . .

Rose y yo no podiamos estar mas contentas! Aunque ibamos a ir primero a Irlanda (por peticion de Carlisle) a visitar a sus amigos de esa region. Algun dia me va a tener que explicar detalladamente toda su vida, pero por el momento eso no importaba.

El viaje en avion fue largo, pero cuando sabes que tienes una eternidad por delante eso deja de importar. Durante el viaje, no pude evitar buscar en el futuro para ver que es lo que iba a pasar.

Tenia que planear una agenda para Irlanda ya que ahi no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que ibamos a hacer.

Ninguna vision habia sido lo suficientemente buena asi que lo deje por la paz.

Al salir del aeropuerto, la vision que estaba esperando llego. Aparentemente hoy era dia festivo en Irlnada, todos estaban vestidos de verde y las calles estaban repletas ya que abria desfile, pero por suerte hoy seria un dia nublado y no llamariamos la atencion.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estabamos en la plaza donde se llevaria acabo el desfile.

-Como se supone que los encontraremos Carlisle?-pregunte

-No lo se. Has visto algo nuevo?-me respondio Carlisle

-No, pero la verdad es que no se a quien buscar

-Ahi estan-dijo Edward apuntando en direccion a tres vampiros. No me sorprendia que Edward los conociera ya que los pudo haber visto en la mente de Carlisle.

-Que conincidencia-dijo Rose

Comenzamos a caminar hacia ellos y de pronto me llego otra vision. El unico vampiro de ellos tres se interpondria entre nosotros y las otras dos vampiras que habia señalado Edward. Un humano iba a interponerse porque parecia como si hubieramos armado una pelea, paso demasiado cerca de Liam y el ataco. Los Volturi vendrian despues de tres dias y matarian al pequeño alquelarre . . .

-Alice!-me llamaron Rose y Jasper al mismo tiempo

Logre salir de mi pequeña vision y concentrarme en lo que podia ocurrir

-Edward miraste la vision?-le pregunte

-Si, sera mejor si solo Carlisle va. Asi Liam no atacara.

-Liam pensaba atacarnos?

-No directamente, queria proteger a Soibhan y a Maggie, un humano se interpuso y Liam perdio el control. Eso hubiera alertado a los Volturi y hubieran venido a terminar con el problema-explico Edward

-Cual de las dos es Maggie?-pregunte

-Maggie es la peliroja y Siobhan es la de pelo marron-me dijo Carlisle

-Escuchamos nuestros nombres-dijo la que segun yo, era Maggie con una sonrisa a lado de Siobhan y Liam. No me habia dado cuenta de que se habian acercado

-Carlisle que sorpresa!-dijo Siobhan

-Maggie, Siobhan y Liam, nunca pensabamos encontrarlos aqui-dijo Carlisle

-No nos vas a presentar?-pregunto Maggie. Me pregunto si quisiera acompañarnos a Paris?

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra-dijo Edward tan bajito que apenas yo lo escuche.

-Claro Maggie, ellos son Edward, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper y ella es Esme

-No te dije que encontrarias a alguien Carlisle?-dijo Siobhan

-Es tu don despues de todo, alterar situaciones . . .

-O puede ser simplemente una corazonada-termino Siobhan

-Bueno, no hay que quedarnos aqui! Vamos a la casa, sirve que ahi podemos hablar sin que nadie escuche o sospeche


	45. Chapter 45

POV Alice

Yay! No podia estar mas contenta! En unas horas llegarimos a Paris! Rose y yo (literalmente) estabamos dando pequeños brinquitos.  
Despues de llegar a Irlanda y visitar a Maggie, Soibhan y Liam nos quedamos en su casa por dos dias. Carlisle y Esme se regresaron en cuanto terminamos nuestra visita en Irlanda; Rose y yo invitamos a Maggie, Liam y Siobhan para que nos acompañaran pero se negaron ya que tenian 'otras cosas' que hacer.

Trate de observar en el futuro, pero quiza teniamos que hacer muchas decisiones porque nada era concreto, lo unico que sabia era que Rose y yo disfrutariamos muchisimo este viaje.

Mientras tanto los muchachos no estaban 'tan' entusiasmados por la idea. Borra eso, no estaban _para nada _entusiasmados con la idea pero se iban a tener que aguantar. Malo que fuera todo el año que los llevaramos de compras. Deberian de estar agradecidos que solo va a ser una semana.

Escuche a Edward gruñir bajito.

-_Vas a tener que ir no importa cuanto te quejes ok? Solo superalo_.-pense.

-Que pasa Edward? Como nos van a torturar?-le pregunto Emmett a Edward. Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Estan siendo exagerados, solo es una semana, malo que fuera todo el año-les dijo Rose

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo pense, por eso gruño Edward.-le explique a Rose

El resto del trayecto fue largo. Rose y yo estabamos hablando de lo que hariamos una vez en Paris, pero los chicos se sentian tan aburridos que, gracias al don de Jasper, nos estaban contagiando el sentimiento.

Las dos estuvimos agradecidas cuando porfin llegamos a Paris. No puedo negar que la ciudad estaba hermosa, pero habiamos viajado ahi con un proposito y lo iriamos a cumplir.

-Vamos Rose!-jale a mi hermana del brazo.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad estaba sorprendida. Estaba tan hermoso el lugar, lo que mas me llamaba la atencion eran las tiendas, todas iluminadas por fuera la verdad esta mas que contenta.

No tarde en jalar a Rose dentro de una de las tiendas. Los vestidos estaban hermosos, aunque demasiado largos para mi. Rose rapidamente encontro alrededor de 10 vestidos preciosos mientras yo tenia 7 pares de stilletos. Como el dinero no era un problema para nosotras rapidamente pagamos y salimos de la tienda.

Los chicos al vernos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Apenas llevan una tienda y ya tienen 2 . . . 4 . . . .6. . . . . 8. . 10. . . 10 bolsas!-exclamo Emmett

-No deberias sorprenderte tanto cariño. Y todavia faltan muchas tiendas.-le dijo Rose

Los tres gruñieron al unisono.

Asi pasabamos de boutique en boutique escogiendo cosas.

En la tercera tienda habia vestidos lo suficientemente largos para mi asi que ahi nos quedamos por mas de una hora. En esa tienda Rose se encontro un collar de perlas precioso que no dudo en comprar.

Asi que alrededor de 10 boutiques, 40 vestidos, 55 pares de zapatos y 6 collares despues decidimos que ya era tiempo de probarles algo a ellos.

Para esta hora mas que "personas" parecian burros de carga. Cada quien tenia porlomenos 5 bolsas en cada mano, sin contar que Rose y yo tambien cargabamos parte de nuestra ropa.

-Bueno chicos, como se han portado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bien hoy y todavia nos quedan 2 horas antes de que cierren las tiendas ES HORA DE COMPRAR PARA USTEDES!-dijimos Rose y yo dando brinquitos.

Parece que estaban planeando su respues porque los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-dijimos Rose y yo.

-Y mas les vale que no se quejen porque solo lo haran mas dificil!-les adverti

Di un suspiro inecesario y me prepare para las siguientes dos horas. . . que iban a ser un reto. . .


	46. Chapter 46

POV Emmett

El maldito infierno . . . eso era por lo que estabamos pasando ahorita.

Alice y Rosalie estaban peor que un niño pequeño en Disneylandia, por poner un ejemplo. Se pasaban de tienda en tienda compre y compre cosas. Me pregunto que rayos harian si Carlisle no les dejara gastarse todo el dinero. Pero como ese no era el caso aqui estabamos los tres afuera de la boutique que acababan de entrar.

-Cuantas tiendas faltan?-me queje.

-Solo quiero que esto se acabe pronto, lastima que nunca se cansaran-dijo Jasper

-Lo bueno es que cerraran las tiendas en 2 horas-dijo Edward

-Y pensar que tenemos que soportar esto toda una semana-dijo Jasper.

Los tres supiramos resignados. Porque no podiamos ir a ver carros o a algo de deportes? Pero de pronto se me ocurrio una idea.

-Edward, que tan entretenida esta Alice?-le pregunte

-Muy entretenida, por?-me contesto

-Crees que esta muy concentrada en el futuro?

-Sea lo que sea que estes planeando Emmett sabes que no funcionara-dijo Jasper

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo-dije en voz baja

Tenia el plan perfecto, lo unico malo es que alguno de nosotros dos pagaria las consecuencias.

Jasper.

Despues de todo era el unico que mantendria a la enana lo suficientemente ocupada como para darnos oportunidad de escapar a Edward y a mi.

_-Mas te vale que estes escuchando Edward, porque si no me salvare yo solo entendido?_

Edward movio ligeramente la cabeza

_-Genial, bueno este es el plan. Alice y Rosalie van a mantenerse ocupadas con Jasper por aproximadamente 40 minutos, ya que si se tardan mas no alcanzaremos a sufrir todos. Asi que en cuanto Alice, Rosalie y Jasper entren a la tienda nos marcharemos._

Mire a Edward sacar algo de su bolsillo y despues me lo dio a mi. Era una nota:

-_El __plan es excelente, pero sin duda despues, cuando nos encontremos con ellos las dos estaran furiosas y Jasper se sentira traicionado. No que me importe mucho ya que prefiero dejarlo aqui a ser tratado como una muñeca. Y aparte que pasaran con las cosas? No pienso andar por la ciudad con mas de 10 bolsas en cada brazo._

Hmm, Edward tenia un punto. Se miraria ridiculo que alguien como yo cargara bolsas de boutique por todos lados . . . .

_-Eyy Edward! No sabes cual sera la proxima tienda_?- le pregunte

El se tardo un poco en contestar, pero señalo una tienda bastante grande. Genial eso solo lo hara mas facil.

_-Edward, escucha. Las seguiremos adentro de la tienda, seguramente habran sillas cerca de los vestidores ahi podemos esperarlas y mientras los tres se pierden entre la ropa nosotros saldremos corriendo (aunque a un paso no muy rapido . . . )_

Edward me dio otra nota:

_-Con que excusa?_

_-Ohh hermano. Eso dejamelo a mi._

Me habia sorprendido de que Jasper no estuviera observando nuestro intercambio, pero no le preste importancia.

_-Edward! Sospecha Jasper?_

El nego con la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento salieron Alice y Rosalie con otras 7 bolsas.

Era sorprendente como una cosa tan pequeña tuviera tanta energia interminable.

-Bueno chicos, como se han portado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bien hoy y todavia nos quedan 2 horas antes de que cierren las tiendas ES HORA DE COMPRAR PARA USTEDES!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo mientras daban brinquitos.

Enserio, si alguien pregunta no las conozco.

Y como si ubiera sido planeado todos dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Y mas les vale que no se quejen porque solo lo haran mas dificil!-nos advirtio la enana.

Aqui es donde se ponia mi plan en accion.

-Sabes que, creo que Alice tiene razon. Digo si solo coperamos y las dejamos hacer lo que ellas quieren esto terminara pronto-dije mientras trataba de sentir sinceridad para que Jasper no sospechara.

Sin duda seria una noche muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga . . .


	47. Chapter 47

POV Emmett  
Ahora no tengo que decidir nada . . . _mente en blanco Em, mente en blanco._ Continuaba repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez.  
-Como si no estuviera asi todo el tiempo-comento Edward. Eso hizo que se mereciera un golpe en el brazo. El cual para mi decepcion logro esquivar gracias a su poco conveniente don.  
-Vamos apurense! Solo tenemos una hora cincuenta y cuatro minutos!-dijo la enana.  
-Entre mas rapido terminemos con esto mejor-dijo Jasper. No podia evitar sentir lastima por el. Pobre, no sabia lo que le esperaba.  
-Porque sientes lastima?-me pregunto Jasper mientras entrabamos a la gran tienda.  
-Por los niños hambrientos de Africa-le dije con sinceridad. Y era cierto . . . si sentia lastima por ellos . . . solo que ahora no era el caso.  
-Ay mi Em, tan lindo!-dijo Rose mientras me daba un beso. Y vaya beso, si no fuera porque estabamos en una tienda . . .  
Alguien se aclaro la garganta. Si . . . adivinaron. _Edward_.  
-_Celoso- _pense. Espero que me haya escuchado.  
Una vez que llegamos a la seccion donde Alice y Rosalie iban a escoger nuestra ropa comenzamos a poner en accion el plan.  
-Edward y Emmett a donde creen que van?-preguntaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo. Enserio daba miedo . . .  
Mi turno para hablar.  
-Ali, Rosie llamaria muchisimo la atencion si dos personas, por mas fuertes que parezcan estuvieran parados a media tienda cargando mas de sesenta bolsas de diferentes lugares. Nos vamos a ir a las sillas cerca de los vestidores para mantener nuestra apariencia humana.  
Alice parecio dudar un momento pero termino convencida.  
-Esta bien quedense alla. Rose, porque no los acompañas?-dijo Alice  
Ugh! Maldita duendecilla/enana psiquica! S.O.S! Les juro que en ese momento fue cuando dentro de mi cabeza se prendio el foco rojo de emergencia . . .  
Y claro, en ese momento se me ocurre otra idea . .  
-Ali, no vamos a hacer nada. Tu verias si planeamos algo asi que no hay problema. Quedense las dos aqui, asi terminan mas rapido con Jasper y continuan con nosotros dos antes de que cierren las tiendas.-le explique.  
Wow! Ni siquiera yo sabia que podia crear planes tan perfectos. Quiza aparte de mi super fuerza ese sea mi otro talento . . .  
-Tienen razon Ali, si planean algo tu los verias. Asi que no hay problema. Andale. Mientras ustedes dos vayan y parezcan humanos cansados-nos dijo Rose mientras empujaba a Jasper y a Alice cerca de uno de los mostradores.  
Si! Mi plan perfecto funciona! Deberian de darme un oscar por mejor planeador de trampas del mundo . . .  
-Ey. Ganador del oscar tenemos que quedarnos en las sillas por lo menos diez minutos. Solo para que se la crean-me dijo Edward  
-Como se siente Jasper-pregunte una vez que llegamos a las sillas.  
-Sospecha, pero confia en que Alice sera capaz de vernos.  
-Hmm. Espero que no . . .  
-Hasta ahorita no sospechan ninguna de las dos. Jasper es el unico, solo espero que no utilice su don para hacerlas sospechar a ellas tambien.  
-No hay que perder tiempo, hay que irnos ya.  
Salimos corriendo, a paso humano (para mi desesperacion), y una vez que llegamos a la calle no sabia para donde ir dimos izquierda en la esquina mas cercana y antes de alejarnos lo suficiente solo pudimos escuchar Edward y yo.  
-_Emmett y Edward Culeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen_!-Cortesia de Alice por supuesto.  
Ahora nuestro tiempo para escapar estaba limitado. La clave era no decidir en nada, asi la enana estaba ciega. Lo unico malo era que nos podian rastrear.  
Pasamos por inumerables cuadras y barrios distintos. Sabia que teniamos que confundir el olor pero si tomaba una decision la psiquica se enteraria.  
-Tengo una idea pero te tienes que apurar ok?-dijo Edward. Hmm al parecer mi gran geniosidad (si dije geniosidad, si no saben lo que es busquenlo en el diccionario y si no viene denle su propia interpretacion) era contagiosa.  
-Te escucho  
-Tenemos que separarnos, asi les tomara mas tiempo encontrarnos, solo tenemos que mantenernos asi por hora y media. Si te encuentran despues de eso no hay problema porque no podran hacer nada.  
-Pero como sabre si estan siguiendo mi rastro? Tu tienes la ventaja de una milla a la redonda gracias a tu don. Yo No.  
-Esa no es mi culpa.  
-Tampoco la mia. Asi que piensa en otra cosa.  
-No pienso quedarme aqui discutiendo. Haz lo que te digo ok? Si cruzamos caminos mejor, pero no esta decidido.  
-Si pero y-no logre terminar porque me interrumpio  
-Hay que irnos YA!  
-Por?  
-Alice va a estar aqui en tres minutos y viene con Rose y Jasper que no estan del mejor humor que digamos  
-Es lo que te pasa por tratar de escarte de ellas-dije cruzandome de brazos.  
-Yo? Tu eres el ganador del oscar por planear trampas recuerdas?  
_Que pasa si le digo que no?- _pense  
-Ugh. Yo me voy, halla tu si te quieres quedar.-dijo Edward y luego se fue.  
Yo tenia dos opciones, quedarme aqui a esperar a Alice, Rose y Jasper o salir corriendo de aqui (literalmente) para que no me encuentren . . .  
_Enserio tienes que pensarla Emmett? _me pregunte a mi mismo  
Como siempre, me hice caso y sali corriendo.  
Solo espero que no esten demasiado cerca . . . .


	48. Chapter 48

POV Alice  
Desde que Emmett y Edward se fueron a sentar tenia una sensacion extraña en mi subconciente. Como si supiera que algo que no me iba a agradar sucederia pronto, solo que no podia poner mi dedo en ello.

En fin, decidi ir a escoger ropa para mi Jazzy-poo (era la unica que lo llamaba asi, nadie mas sabia) cuando me di cuenta de que estaba callado . . . demasiado callado.

-Hmmm-me queje

-Que pasa Ali?-me pregunto Jasper, pero lo ignore.

-Rose, no crees que los muchachos estan _demasiado_ callados?-le dije a Rose

-Tienes razon-dijo Rose, pero siguio escogiendo ropa para Jasper.

Decidi que por el momento no me preocuparia por ellos. Quiza solo estaban teniendo una conversacion mental, como yo las tenia con Edward. Me pregunto como le responde Edward a Emmett . . .

Despues de encontrar la ropa mas adecuada para Jasper y pagar decidi que era el turno de Emmett. No nos habiamos tardado mucho con Jasper asi que todavia quedaban 65 minutos, suficientes para aquellos dos.

Casi se me caen las bolsas de los brazos al encontar las dos sillas donde se suponen que iban a estar ellos dos _vacias_ con excepcion de las bolsas.

-Emmett y Edward Culeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!-grite.

No lo podia creer! Como se atrevieron a tratar de engañarme a _mi_ Alice Cullen? Como es que no lo vi? Seguramente trataron de no decidir nada. Estaba demasiado distraida con la ropa de Jazz.

-Malditos vampiros traicioneros-susurro Jasper

-Ahora si Emmett no se va a librar! Como se atreve? Me lo esperaba de Edward pero Emmett?

-Hay que encontralos, pronto.

Busque para ver en donde estarian pero me estaban bloqueando.

-No han de estar lejos, su rastro esta fresco-dijo Jasper

Salimos de la tienda realmente rapido, ahi es cuando tuve una vision. Emmett habia decidido salir corriendo y Edward no estaba con el, perfecto. Ahora tengo que buscar a dos vampiros_ por separado_ y debo de tener suficiente tiempo para las tiendas, agh! no va a alcanzar!

Da igual si no nos alcanza el tiempo, tenemos el resto de la semana.

Jasper decidio ir a buscar a Edward, pero logre convencerlo de que ayudara a Rose con Emmett, yo me encargaria de Edward.

Despues de todo que el pueda leer mi mente no me afecta ya que se mira forzado a tomar una decision y asi yo lo veo.

No dure mucho tiempo en encontrar a Edward, o almenos donde el habia estado. Pude notar que no se habia quedado mucho tiempo, acaso trataba de confundirme?  
Me pregunto si el sabia que era yo, quiza pensaba que era Rosalie o Jasper.

-Hmmm, me pregunto si puedo disfrazar mis pensamientos como los de una persona normal?-me pregunte a mi misma.

Otra vision llego hacia mi. Perfecto. Jasper y Rosalie ya tenian a Emmett, pobre lo que le esperaba no era bueno; considerando que no soporta estar lejos de Rose . . ._ si saben a lo que me refiero . . ._ y eso lo habia dejado en claro muchas veces . . .

Deje de perseguir a Edward y fui a encontrarme con Emmett, Jasper y Rose.

-Quien fue el de la tonta idea?-le dije parandome justo enfrente de el. Podria ser que yo estuviera bastante pequeña pero eso no me quitaba porder ser intimidante.

-Quien mas Ali, Emmett claro.-respondio Jasper

-Hmph. Como sea, ahora todos tenemos que encontrar a Edward. Pero no se escapo de lo que le espera. Jasper y Emmett regresen al hotel con todas nuestras cosas.-les ordene.

-Y Edward?-pregunto Emmett. Al parecer estaba ancioso porque lo atraparamos igual que a el.

-De eso nos vamos a encargar Rose y yo ahora largo!-les explique.

Me espere a que Jasper y Emmett estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para explicar.

-No voy a gastar el tiempo buscando a Edward. Vamos a ir directamente a las tiendas ok? Tenemos tiempo, tu escojes ropa para Emmett y yo buscare en el futuro para la ropa de Edward, tenemos el resto del tiempo para buscar la ropa, una vez que las tiendas cierren dejamos las bolsas en el hotel y buscamos a Edward.

-Un plan estupendo Ali.

-Si los chicos pueden hacer planes porque nosotras no?

Nos apresuramos lo mas rapido posible a llegar a la tienda y en cuanto estabamos dentro ella nos apresuramos a buscar todo lo posible.

Me las iban a pagar por haber tratado de engañarme. Fui a la seccion de ropa para damas y escogi todo en tallas que les quedarian a ellos dos. Encontrar tallas para Emmett fue casi imposible pero habia cosas lo suficientemente horrendas para el, _nunca mas_ me volverian a engañar.

Una vez que estaba lista para pagar me acerque a la caja para poder salir de una vez de la tienda y llevar a cabo mi venganza.

-Porque tienes ropa de mujer?-me pregunto Rosalie al salir de la tienda

-No estaba jugando cuando dije que me las iban a pagar. Traes la camara?

-Si . . .-me contesto dudosa- para que la vamos a ocupar?

-Ay Rose, enserio no sabes? Ropa de mujer, Edward, Emmett . . _camara_

_-_Oh! pero si tenemos memoria fotografica?

-Pero no podemos plasmar los pensamientos Rose. Esto va a ser usado en su contra, seria una de las cosas mas vergonzosas que tengan que hacer, apuesto a que Emmett y Edward no se arriesgarian a hacer esto publico.

-Oh . . esta bien. Serian como un as bajo la manga?

-Exacto-le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-No podemos dejar a Jasper y a Emmett en el hotel porque van a escuclar . . .

-Ya lo habia pensado Rose, entre mas seamos mas rapido encontraremos a Edward

-Esta bien

Una vez que llegamos al hotel subimos inmediatamente al cuarto. Jasper y Emmett estaban paseando por el cuarto como leones enjaulados.

-Donde esta Edward? Se supone que lo iban a buscar! Ahora solo vamos a sufrir nosotros!-se quejo Emmett

-Emmett baja la voz! Ustedes nos van a ayudar a encontrarlo ya que Rose y yo no pudimos

-Y lo buscaron adentro de las tiendas, por dios! Edward nunca entraria a una tienda a menos de que perdiera una apuesta o fuera un reto.

-Calla y ayuda!-le dijo Rose

Asi que los cuatro logramos salir del cuarto a buscar a mi odioso pero querido hermano . . .


	49. Chapter 49

POV Edward  
Alice ya estaba tardando mas de lo que pense. Yo sabia que Emmett seria atrapado prnto asi que no me sorprendio cuando lo escuche quejarse.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, pero aun asi fuera de la vista de las dos demonios que tengo como hermanas.

No me malinterpreten, las adoro (bueno al menos a Alice) pero pueden llegar a ser demasiado extremistas, si de ropa se trata. Me sentia mal por Jasper y quiza un poco mas mal por Emmett ya que probablemente a estas alturas ya habran probado mas de 10 vestuarios diferentes, al final el plan solo pudo salvar a uno de los tres.

Ahora estaba cerca de un callejon oscuro, lugar donde Alice ni por error entraria; quiza mañana mientras ellos estan en las tiendas entre al hotel y tome un vuelo a Forks.

Despues de que estaba seguro de que todas las tiendas estaban cerradas comenze a salir poco a poco de mi escondite . . . _grave error._

Frente a mi tenia nada mas y nada menos que a la duendecilla y estada mas que enojada.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como te _atreves_ a tratar de escaparte de _mi?_

Oh no!

-_Ya te amolaste hermanito-_penso Emmett

-_Eso es lo que te pasa por tratar de escaparte de ella-_penso Rosalie. Habia algo mas detras de sus pensamientos, pero me estaba bloqueando.

-Ahora vamos a regresar al hotel. _Ahora_-dijo Alice. Ella me atemorizaba . . . a veces.

_Hmm. Me pregunto que pasa si no le hago caso . . . _pense.

-_Ni se te ocurra Edward. Estas en problemas asi, no lo hagas mas dificil. Ya lo he visto Edward, vas a pagar quieras o no-_me amenazo Alice

Suspire. Una vez que Ali miraba algo, no importaba cuantas veces trataras de evitarlo siempre se volveria realidad. Nunca en mi existencia pense en tener que estar bajo las ordenes de una duendecilla pero aqui estoy haciendole caso a una personita que mide casi la mitad que yo . . .

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue bastante incomodo. Jasper se sentia traicionado a mas no poder. Emmett sentia que yo lo habia abandonado en el plan y no escondio su alegria al saber que 'pagaria' las consecuencias de _su _idea.

Alice y Rosalie me estaban ocultando algo, por mas que intentaba escuchar lo que pensaban no podia . . . Rosalie, por millonesima vez, estaba pensando en ella misma;a veces pienso que su cabeza es una alberca sin fondo, me pregunto cual seria su reaccion a un chiste de rubias . . .

_Wow, estoy pensando como Emmett! Noooooooooo!_

Y Alice cantaba la canicon _Alloute_ una y otra vez; por que hicieron una cancion para _niños_ donde destrozan a un pajaro nunca lo comprendere . .

Esto de venir de compras me esta afectando. En cuanto salgamos de aqui regresare a ser una 'persona' normal. Solo faltaban 5 dias mas . . .

Al llegar al hotel ni Rose ni Alice dijeron ni una sola palabra . . . y seguian bloqueandome. Esto podia llegar a ser bastante frustrante, si algun dia me encontraba con alguien que pudiera bloquearme permanentemente no sabria que hacer . .

-Jazz tu puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro de los limites del cuarto, y ustedes-dijo Alice volteandose a vernos-quedense sentados en el sillon, si alguno de ustedes dos piensa escaparse lo notare y le ira muchisimo peor.

Por algun extraño motivo Emmett y yo le hicimos caso al duende

-_Que crees que nos vayan a hacer?-_penso Emmett

Yo solo me encogi de hombros.

En eso entraron al cuarto Rosalie y Alice con una sonrisa mas grande que la del Gato Chessire en "_Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas"_ironico no?

-Se van a poner lo que esta adentro de la bolsa, sin protestar entendido?

Los dos asentimos, tan siquiera solo seria un cambio de ropa y no una docena que muy probablemente nos hubieramos tenido que probar en la tienda.

Nos entregaron las bolsas con la misma sonrisa.

-_Ha! No saben lo que les espera!-_penso Jasper casi matandose de la risa, tan siquiera en su mente; por fuera no podia estar mas calmado.

-Vamos! Abranlo ya!

Emmett y yo nos miramos por una milesima de segundo

-No puede ser-dijimos al mismo tiempo


	50. Chapter 50

POV Jasper

Esto se estaba poniendo divertido. La cara deEdward y Emmett no tenian precio, gracias a Rose tenia la camara a la mano asi que no dude en tomarles foto, esto seria una gran forma de soborno. Estaban demasiado en trance como para notar la foto y podia sentir que estaban bastante sorprendidos.

-Ha! Eso les pasa por tratar de escaparse de Alice! (Y por no incluirme en su plan . . )-pense en direccion a Edward, aunque no se si me escucho. Al parecer si porque volteo a verme por una milesima de segundo y luego de nuevo a la bolsa.

Solo podia imaginarme lo que habian comprado Rose y Alice. Ellas eran de lo mejor pero si las agarraban enojadas podrian ser muy alocadas.

-No esperen que me ponga esto-dijo Edward despues de un rato.

-Rayos si!, yo me pongo la ropa de Rose _todo el tiempo_ asi que no es tan malo . . . -dijo Emmett.

Todos estabamos sorprendidos, despues Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett.

-Sabes que? De tantos golpes que me das en la cabeza si fuera humano ya tuviera una conmocion cerebral

-Si fueras humano quiza serias un poco mas normal y no tendrias porque ponerte mi ropa!-grito Rosalie  
-Dejen de hablar y vayanse a cambiar los dos!-dijo Alice

-Obligame-dijo Edward

-No quieres que te obligue porque si lo haces de las buenas te podras evitar el dolor que vendria si actuas por las malas-lo amenazo Alice

-Bueno en lo que ustedes discuten voy a cambiarme . . . -dijo Emmett y se fue al baño

-Enserio piensas que me voy a poner esto?-dijo Edward

-No pienso, lo _se _-le contesto Ali

En eso salio Emmett vestido en la ropa que le dio Alice . . . con todo y tacones.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que todos estallaramos a carcajadas. Emmett se veia ridiculo en todo el sentido de la palabra. El vestido apenas y le quedaba y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, el vestido era estilo Rosalie osea escote en 'V', de satin y con un partido que no tengo idea de como se llama en la pierna derecha.

Despues de que nuestras risas se disminuyeron gradualmente Emmett comenzo a aprovecharse de la situacion. Desde la peor imitacion de Alice y Rosalie, hasta su propia interpretacion de varias canciones que se escuchaban demasiado. Oh, tambien poso para varias fotos al estilo de Marilyn Monroe.

Cuando termino de hacer el ridiculo y llego vestido normalmente le toco fastidiar a Edward.

-Ey, Eddie! Tu turno!

-Si Edward! Emmett no se miraba tan mal en ese Gucci, tu tampoco te veras tan mal porque tu . . . eres . . . como decirlo . . . no tan-comenzo Rosalie

-Flacucho!-dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a Rosalie tratando de disfrazarlo como si estuviera tosiendo.

-No me lo pondre y se acabo

-Te lo vas a poner porque_ yo _digo-lo amenazo Alice

Se comenzaron a mirar detenidamente. Probablemente una de sus conversaciones mentales, podrian resultar bastante incomodas porque ninguno de los dos hablaba por mucho tiempo. Con Edward leyendo la mente de Alice y Alice viendoel futuro de Edward esto era un cuento de nunca acabar.

Como ellos habian planeado en mi contra me las pagarian. Yo tambien tenia lo mio. Lo mas rapido que pude le mande a Emmett una nota resumiendo mi plan. Y, como era Emmett, sin pensarlo dos veces acepto.

Indicandole con mis dedos comence . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!


	51. Chapter 51

POV Edward

-_Sabes que nada va a funcionar Edward, te tengo vigilado. Porque no puedes dejar de ser un bebe y afrontarte a las consecuencias de tratar de engañarme?-_pensaba Alice.

Por mas de que intentaba escapar de aqui, la duendecilla siempre estaba tres pasos enfrente de mi. Esto bien podria ser el juego de nunca acabar, yo seguiria leyendo su mente y ella seguiria viendo mi futuro. Cuando Alice queria algo lo conseguiria, asi le tomara horas de persuacion e insistencia; cuando tienes tiempo ilimitado en tus manos éste carece de sentido.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando la mente de Alice, no podia pensar en nada que ella no viera, Alice estaba demasiado concentrada en mi como para que yo pudiera escapar.

Ahora que lo pienso estas conversaciones siempre molestaban a los demas, especialmente a Emmett. El no era el mas paciente de nosotros y tarde o temprano se quejaba y demandaba saber que ocurria pero, en este momento, Emmett no se estaba quejando; de hecho, Emmett esta callado . . . _demasiado_ callado. Me desconcentre de la mente de Alice para ver que ocurria en la mente de Emmett pero era demasiado tarde, ya todos se habian puesto en mi contra.

En cuanto deje de ver la mente de Alice, Jasper y Emmett me tomaron por los brazos impidiendome salir mientras que Rosalie y Alice me vestian, maquillaban y tomaban fotos, todo en menos de tres minutos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez si Jasper no hubiera ayudado a Emmett hubiera podido escapar pero cuatro contra uno no te da mucha oportunidad, aunque tengo el don de leer mentes.

Despues de esto me escondere debajo de ena roca y no saldre de ahi hasta que Alice haya destrozado todas las fotos.

-No me va a importar si te pasa el resto de tu existencia debajo de una roca Edward, las fotos nunca seran destruidas. O me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen.-juro solemnemente.

Algun dia se las iba a quitar quisiera o no. Tenia que salir con Jasper a alguna parte y, cuando eso suceda obtendre mi venganza . . .

-De todas formas no te ves tan mal Eddie, yo diria que el azul es tu color-comento Rosalie.

Emmett chiflo. Estaba listo para matarlo, pero por desgracia el ya estaba muerto . . .

-Vuelta, vuelta, vuelta!-grito Emmett mientras todos los demas se morian de la risa.

Si tuviera sangre corriendo por mis venas mi cara probablemente estaria completamente roja.

Mientras ellos seguian retorciendose en el piso (en el caso de Emmett y Jasper; Alice y Rosalie seguian de pie) tome mi ropa normal y me fui a cambiar.

Una vez que estuve libre de ese horrendo vestido y maquillaje (maldita cosa pegajosa asquerosa, no entiendo porque las mujeres se lo ponen es simplemente estorboso) sali al cuarto y casi todos estaban vueltos a la normalidad. _Casi_ siendo la palabra clave.

Alice estaba demasiado seria y Jasper tenia cara de preocupacion, Emmett y Rosalie estaban igual.

-Que ocurre?-dije

-Como si tuvieras que preguntar-dijo Rosalie un tanto molesta, pero debajo de ese tono habia un poco de sorpresa y tristeza.

No entendia nada, que habia pasado en los escasos minutos que me habia ido a cambiar que los puso a todos asi?

Trate de leer su mente pero ninguno pensaba mucho en ello. Conseguia detalles por parte ed Alice pero nada lo suficiente para poder enterarme.

-Esta todo bien? Algo le paso a Carlisle o a Esme?-pregunte ya un tanto preocupado. La cara de Alice estaba demasiado quebrada y por lo tanto la de Jasper tambien.

Me acerque a Alice un poco y me agache hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de ella.

-Ali que pasa?-le pregunte en un tono un poco mas suave.

-Cynthia . . -dijo en un susurro.

Quien era Cynthia? No tenia ni la menor idea, nunca la habia mencionado antes esto era demasiado nuevo.

Jasper sintio mi confusion.

-No estamos seguros, podria ser cualquiera pero de alguna forma esto le afecto a Alice.-lo demas prefirio demostrarmelo.

_Seguian riendose sin control mientras yo caminaba hacia el baño, continuaron asi por un poco y despues Jasper noto que Alice se le quedaba vieno a la nada, el conocia esa mirada asi que espero a que la vision de Alice terminara. Poco a poco fue sintiendo un dolor proviniente de Alice, se estaba comenzando a asustar poniendose mas nerviosa por minuto. No pudo evitarlo y contagio con el mismo sufrimiento y nerviosismo a Rosalie y a Emmett. Cuando la vision termino Alice fue a sentarse al sillon pequeño de la esquina del cuarto._

_-Que paso Alice?-pregunto Jasper_

_-No lo se Jazz. Era ella, estaba sola dentro de una torre oscura y fria. Habia alguien con ella pero no sabia quien era, no podia mirar su cara._

_-Por que sientes dolor?_

_-No lo se. Ni siquiera la conozco. Aunque no es la primera vez que tengo visiones de ella. Tambien me resulta muy familiar pero no se porque._

_-Que le pasa a ella?_

_-Se llama Cynthia y no que le vaya a ocurrir pero cerca de ella habia dos figuras pequeñas de ojos rojos, eran gemelos creo. Tenian los mismos razgos solo que la niña tenia pelo rubio y el obscuro. Son como nosotros pero la unica diferencia son los ojos._

Los Volturi, de eso no habia duda. La niña del pelo rubio sin duda seria Jane y su hermano Alec siendo el de pelo oscuro pero quien era Cynthia? En que afectaba a Alice que Cynthia estuviera con los Volturi? Porque habia un humano con los Volturi? Cuando se alimentaban siempre lo hacian en grupos y frecuentemente era fuera de casa. Que hacia una, posiblemente dos ya que uno no logro distinguirlo Alice, en una torre de Volterra?

-Segura que no los recuerdas? De ninguna parte?

-No se Edward. Quiza los conoci de cuando humana pero tu sabes que de eso no recuerdo nada.

-Creo que deberiamos de regresar a Forks.-comente

-No, a Forks ya no. Quiza es tiempo de movernos a New Hampshire-dijo Rose.

-Tan pronto?-dijo Emmett

-Ese lugar apesta a perro, ya no soporto eso. Quiero irme, aparte quiza seria buena idea estudiar en Dartmouth-dijo Rose, sorprendentemente tratando de aliviar la tension. Aunque aun asi seguia preocupandose solamente por ella . . .

-Creo que seria un buen cambio-dijo Alice despues de un momento-aparte estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, ese lugar apesta.

Al parecer ya no querian pensar en el tema, asi que lo deje ir. Cuando Alice estuviera lista para hablar lo haria.

Comenzamos a empacar todas las cosas que habian comprado, y en unas horas estariamos regresando a Forks para volver a empacar e irnos. . . .


	52. Chapter 52

POV Alice

No podia parar de reirme, las fotos que Rose logro tomar de Edward serian el arma perfecta para chantajes. Si antes adoraba a mi Jasper ahora mas ya que los de tomarlo de los brazos para poder ponerle el vestido fue su idean, tendre que agradecercelo despues . . .

Gradualmente las risas fueron disminuyendo hasta ser solo pequeñas carcajadas, Edward nunca se libraria de las burlas de Emmett. Hablando de Edward ya se tardo mucho en el baño, quiza no puede quitarse el maquillaje . .

-A donde vas?-me pregunto Jasper cuando me levante del sillon donde estaba sentada.

-Voy a ayudarle a Edward a quitarse el maquillaje, conociendolo no va a sab . . -me interrumpio una vision.

_-Vamos David! No siempre tenemos la oportunidad de visitar Italia, te estas tardando demasiado, apurate!_

_-No lo se Cynthia, este lugar no se mira muy agradable, quiza deberiamos de regresar . . . salir de Volterra y visitar otros lugares como Sicily o Roma. . . _

_-No te asustes, quise venir a Volterra por las leyendas que tienen sobre vampiros, asi que no me ire de aqui hasta que sepa algo sobre ellos._

_-No tengo un buen presentimiento Cynthia . . . porque no mejor preguntamos a alguien el el pueblo?_

_-Buscan un guia por el pueblo?-pregunto una niña de pelo rubio._

_-Quiza nosotros podemos ayudarlos-dijo un niño de la misma edad solo que de pelo castaño._

_-Nos encantaria-dijo Cynthia dando un paso hacia enfrente._

_-Cynthia!-le grito David en un susurro mientras la jalaba de un brazo- no podemos acompañarlos, debemos de regresar ya!_

_-Son solo niños David, no creo que nos hagan nada malo, aparte ellos nos van a dar un paseo por la ciudad, despues de eso nos podemos ir-dijo Cynthia safandose del agarre de su marido._

_-Vamonos, pero cuales son sus nombres?-pregunto Cynthia_

_-Yo soy Jane y el mi hermano Alec-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-por lo que entendi ustedes son David y Denisse cierto?_

_-Si, yo soy Cynthia Selvian Brandon y el es mi esposo David Selvian-le respondio Cynthia_

_-Acompañenos por favor-dijo Alec._

_-Que es lo que les trae por Italia?-pregunto la pequeña Jane mientras caminaban por un callejon oscuro._

_-Mi esposo y yo nos acabamos de retirar asi que decidimos darnos unas vacaciones, nuestra hija Denisse se acaba de casar asi que no la dejamos sola.-le dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa. David, que estaba a su lado no se relajo de la tensa postura que tenia desde que encontraron a los hermanos._

_-Lindo, bueno atravesando esas puertas esta el castillo de Volterra, hogar de los Volturi-dijo Alec._

_-Vamos a ir?-pregunto Cynthia_

_-Por supuesto-dijo Jane abriendo los portones_

_-Adelante-dijo Alec_

-Alice!-grito Jasper

El grito de Jasper me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Esta vision habia sido demasiado extraña y completamente ajena a mi. Quien era Cynthia, porque ese apellido _Brandon_ me resultaba tan familiar? Jane y Alec estaban con ellos, eso solo podia decir que serian la comida de los Volturi, el pensamiento hizo que me diera cierto dolor en el pecho que no pude comprender porque.

-Que paso Alice?-me pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-No lo se Jazz. Era ella, estaba sola dentro de una torre oscura y fria. Habia alguien con ella pero no sabia quien era, no podia mirar su cara.-le menti, por alguna extraña razon no queria que Jasper supiera mucho sobre ellos.

-Por que sientes dolor?

-No lo se. Ni siquiera la conozco. Aunque no es la primera vez que tengo visiones de ella. Tambien me resulta muy familiar pero no se porque.

-Que le pasa a ella?

-Se llama Cynthia y no se que le vaya a ocurrir pero cerca de ella habia dos figuras pequeñas de ojos rojos, eran gemelos creo. Tenian los mismos razgos solo que la niña tenia pelo rubio y el obscuro. Son como nosotros pero la unica diferencia son los ojos.-no se porque no podia decir en voz alta sus nombres. Queria salir corriendo hacia Volterra y proteger a Cynthia y a David, pero mas a Cynthia, como si ella fuera algo mio. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuando pasaria aquello.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto Edward

-Como si tuvieras que preguntar-le contesto Rosalie, aunque apenas los escuhe, seguia demasiado ausente como para prestarles atencion.

-Esta todo bien? Algo le paso a Carlisle o a Esme?-pregunto Edward un tanto preocupado.

Edward se acerco un poco a mi y despues se inco ahsta quedar al nivel de mis ojos, hasta ahora note que Jsper me habia vuelto a sentar.

-Que ocure Ali?-me pregunto Edward.

-Cynthia . . . -le dije apenas en un susurro. No podia hablar, estaba en demasiado trance como para explicarle, y no queria pensar en ello.

-No estamos seguros, podria ser cualquiera pero de alguna forma esto el afecto a Alice-le explico Jasper. Queria decirles que no era cualquier persona pero si les decia eso vendrian las preguntas y la verdad no sabria que decirles.

-Segura que no los recuerdas? De ninguna parte?-inquirio Edward, a el no podia mentirle pero no entraria en detalles.

-No se Edward. Quiza los conoci de cuando humana pero tu sabes que de eso no recuerdo nada.

-Creo que deberiamos de regresar a Forks.-dijo Edward

-No, a Forks ya no. Quiza es tiempo de movernos a New Hampshire-dijo Rose.

-Tan pronto?-dijo Emmett

-Ese lugar apesta a perro, ya no soporto eso. Quiero irme, aparte quiza seria buena idea estudiar en Dartmouth-dijo Rose.

-Creo que seria un buen cambio-dije despues de un momento-aparte estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, ese lugar apesta.-dije tratando de olvidar lo que habia pasado hace un momento.

Al parecer todos comprendieron que ya no queria hablar del tema y comenzamos a recoger las cosas para regresar a Forks . . . y averiguar quien era esa tal Cynthia.


	53. Chapter 53

POV Edward

Los ultimos dias han estado llenos de tension; se puede sentir en el aire, casi tocar y todo era por lo mismo, por Cynthia.

Hasta ahora Alice ha estado muy pendiente de ella, no deja de ver su futuro por mas de unos cuantos minutos y no puede evitarlo. Ya todos estamos cansados de ver a la usualmente hiperactiva Alice arrastrarse por la casa preocupandose por alguien que nisiquiera conoce. Jasper ha estado igual de mal que Alice ya que no soporta verla asi, y por culpa del don de Jasper todos nos sentimos igual y nos esta matando lentamente.

Hasta ahora todo lo que sabemos es que la vision de los Volturi no ocurrira sino dentro de unos dias, ahora Cynthia y David estan en Venecia y viajaran a Volterra en dos dias. Alice quiere averiguar mas sobre ellos pero siempre que se acerca a algo que nos pueda dar una pista todo se desvanece. Eso nos esta dando a Alice y a mi un dolor de cabeza, por eso hay veces en las que deseo que hubiera alguien que pudiera proteger a todos los demas de mi don; hay pensamientos de los que no me quisiera enterar pero por culpa de esta maldicion es imposible, aunque a veces resulta bastante util, preferira no tenerlo.

No habia mucho que hacer aparte de sentirnos igual que Alice, la escuela todavia no regresaba de vacaciones de invierno asi que teniamos dos semanas antes de regresar . . . si es que regresamos. Carlisle evita estar en la casa por la tension que hay, Esme se queda sentada en el porche o en la silla del jardin haciendo nada en especial, Emmett no ha dicho ningun inneundo/broma desde Paris y la usualmente narcisista Rosalie no dice mas de 20 palabras durante todo el dia.

-_Edward?-_penso Jasper. Usualmente solo teniaconversaciones silenciosas con Alice, pero una que otra vez los demas me hablarian.

Movi mi cabeza levemente para que notara que si le presto atencion.

-_Creo que deberiamos ayudar a Alice con esto, se nota que se preocupa mucho por Cynthia.-_me dijo

Le queria responder, pero si lo hacia todos se enterarian de nuestra conversacion.

-Voy a cazar, alguien viene?-pregunte. Todos habian cazado ayer menos Jasper, Emmett y yo.

-Solo me ire por un momento Ali-dijo Jasper.

-Yo voy-dijo Emmett con mas entusiasmo del que se le ha escuchado en mucho tiempo.-Es hora de despertar a unos cuantos osos . .

Los tres salimos corriendo y una vez que Emmett se perdio Jasper y yo comenzamos a hablar.

-Quiza Cynthia forma parte de su pasado, de su familia; si ese es el caso es obvio que Alice nunca los recordara ya que ella no recuerda su pasado.-le dije

-Alomejor podriamos ir a Mississsippi, tengo entendido que ahi estaba el asilo de Alice.

-Hay muchas personas en Missisippi Jasper, aparte no sabemos por donde empezar.

-Biloxi. Cuando recien conoci a Alice y llegamos a su casa tenia guardada la ropa del asilo en su closset. Habia una pulsera que decia ?Biloxi MS.

-No lo se. A nadie nos gusta la situacion pero quiza eso empeore pasa si Cynthia es su hermana y muere por culpa de los Volturi. Ella se sentira peor que nada porque pudo evitarlo pero no lo hizo; yo quiero muchisimo a Alice, Jasper y me duele verla asi; no quiero que se sienta peor por culpa de esto.

-Pero si no sabe puede que nunca salga de esto.

-Para meterse en una eor depresion Jasper? No lo creo. Tu sabes como se siente, enserio quieres que se sienta peor?

-Por supuesto que no pero que se supone que tengo que hacer? Ver como la Alice que conozco se va deprimiendo poco a poco sin que yo pueda hacer nada?

-Yo se que ocupamos hacer algo, pero casi estoy seguro que eso solo la va a poner ne peor estado. No quiero verla peor Jazz, y tu tampoco.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

-Van a cazar o se van a quedar como niñitas hablando?-pregunto Emmett

-Hmm tu que dices Jazz? Niñitas hablando suena prometedor-dije con sarcasmo.

-No te lo tomes tan enserio Eddie, lo ultimo que ocupamos es que te pases al otro bando (si sabes a lo que me refiero . . . .)-comenzo a mover sus cejas sujestivamente Emmett.

-Si no hubiera leido tu mente no te hubiera entendido-le respondi

-Yo no leo mentes asi que iluminame-dijo Jasper.

Emmett comenzo a toser falsamente mientras metia la palabra _gay _cada tres veces.

Jasper comenzo a reirse. Tan siquiera Emmett ya habia comenzado con sus bromas de nuevo. Lo malo, simplemente le tendria que romper la cabeza por ello . . .

-Esta si la pagas Emmett-dije poniendome en posicion de ataque.

-Todo lo que tengas hermanito-me dijo retandome.

Despues de muchos golpes desviados de Emmett decidi acabar con esto y lo tire contra un arbol.

Comenzamos a escuchar unos pasos acercase asi que decidimos parar.

-Otra vez peleando?-dijo Esme una vez que se acerco.

-Lo siento Esme-dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, regresen a casa antes de que Alice los vea con esa ropa.-dijo Esme. Y ahora que lo mencionaba tanto mi ropa como la de Emmett estaba llena de lodo.

Espera.

Antes de que regresa Alice?

A donde fue?

-A donde fue Alice?-pregunto Jasper una vez que llegamos a la casa

-No lo se Jazz. Solo dijo que tenia que salir por un momento y que regresaba mas tarde. Espero que a donde sea que haya ido le quite lo que sea que le esta molestando.

-Hmm, esta bien-dijo Jasper mientras se fue al sillon.

-Ahora ustedes dos vayanse a cambiar antes de que me ensucien la casa.-nos dijo Esme


	54. Chapter 54

POV Alice

Yo sabia que ellos estaban ocultando algo de mi. Los tres! pero no podia preocuparme por ellos ahora.

_Cynthia._

Ese nombre retumbaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza y aunque nunca antes lo habia escuchado algo dentro de mi decia que ella era algo importante para mi.

Era frustrante no poder hacer nada, permanecer aqui sentada mientras sé que en uno o dos dias ellos pueden estar callendo en manos de los gemelos Volturi.

Tratando de buscar por millonesima vez en el dia algo que me pudiera ayudar a encontrarlos una vision me llego, pero no eran ellos, eran Jazz y Edward.

_-Quiza Cynthia forma parte de su pasado, de su familia; si ese es el caso es obvio que Alice nunca los recordara ya que ella no recuerda su pasado.-dijo Edward_

_-Alomejor podriamos ir a Mississsippi, tengo entendido que ahi estaba el asilo de Alice._

_-Hay muchas personas en Missisippi Jasper, aparte no sabemos por donde empezar._

_-Biloxi. Cuando recien conoci a Alice y llegamos a su casa tenia guardada la ropa del asilo en su closset. Habia una pulsera que decia ?Biloxi MS._

_-No lo se. A nadie nos gusta la situacion pero quiza eso empeore pasa si Cynthia es su hermana y muere por culpa de los Volturi. Ella se sentira peor que nada porque pudo evitarlo pero no lo hizo; yo quiero muchisimo a Alice, Jasper y me duele verla asi; no quiero que se sienta peor por culpa de esto._

_-Pero si no sabe puede que nunca salga de esto._

_-Para meterse en una peor depresion Jasper? No lo creo. Tu sabes como se siente, enserio quieres que se sienta peor?_

_-Por supuesto que no pero que se supone que tengo que hacer? Ver como la Alice que conozco se va deprimiendo poco a poco sin que yo pueda hacer nada?_

_-Yo se que ocupamos hacer algo, pero casi estoy seguro que eso solo la va a poner en peor estado. No quiero verla peor Jazz, y tu tampoco._

Hasta ahora fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi estado de animo estaba afectando a todos. No queria preocuparlos pero saber que ellos moririan y peor aun que ni siquiera sabia quienes eran me ponia al borde de la histeria.

Yo sabia que ellos dos se preocupaban por mi en una medida tan inmensa, los dos de manera diferente pero tan similar a la vez.

Biloxi.

Yo sabia que en esa ciudad algun dia habria algo que me conectaria con mi pasada, simplemente no me sentia lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo. No recordaba nada de mi familia, de mis amigos ni siquiera de cuando me internaron.

No queria llegar y encontrar informacion en Biloxi por miedo de que esta me hiriera, por miedo de quedarme bloqueada y de vivir fuera de mi mundo, pero tenia que ir.

No podia dejar que Jazz y los demas se sintieran mal por una situacion que solo me involucraba a mi. Tenia que marcharme aunque fuera por unas horas y averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre mi vida. Aunque no creo que quedara mucho.

-Esme! Voy a salir por un momento, regreso mas tarde-le dije.

Jasper habia pensado en ir a Biloxi para averiguar sobre mi sin que yo tuviera que ir, sin que yo sufriera y eso me hizo sentir bien. Yo sabia que aunque el era mi esposo, tambien era mi amigo y mi confidente y siempre buscaria lo mejor para mi. Y mi familia, aunque no fueramos conectados por sangre ellos se preocupaban y me querian como tal, nunca pude haber pedido a alguien mejor.

Justo para mi suerte un avion salia a Missisippi en 5 minutos asi que compre el pasaje y me subi. Durante el trayecto trate de recordar inutilmente mi vida, pero tambien trate de pensar en que ocurriria si llegara a descubrir algo. Aunque mi familia sin duda era mi prioridad tambien sentia curiosidad opr averiguar quien fue el doctor que me salvo de la muerte.

Despues de asegurarme que seria un dia lluvioso en Biloxi solo me quedaba esperar a que el avion aterrizara. Aunque no aterrizo en Biloxi logre llegar ahi en 5 minutos por el bosque.

Aunque habia cambiado mucho desde que yo me fui en busca de Jasper, aun recordaba donde quedaba el lugar que estaba buscando. No debi sorprenderme cuando al llegar a la casa donde desperte a mi nueva vida encontre que no esta sola.

Dentro habia una señora de unos treinta y cinco sentada en el jardin de su casa mientras una niñita pequeña corria por los alrrededores. Ella noto mi presencia.

-Puedo ayudarte?-me pregunto acercandose al frente de su casa al cual me habia movido inconsientemente.

La escuche inhalar bruscamente mientras dijo en una voz apenas audible, aun para mis oidos _no puede ser._

_-_Umm. Hola estoy buscando a Cynthia. No sabe donde podria encontrarla?

-Cynthia Selvian?

-Si.

-Ella y mi padre viajaron de vacaciones a Europa por un tiempo. Te molestaria pasar adentro por algo de tomar?

-No creo que deba .. .

-Por favor.

-Esta bien, solo por un momento.

-Grace linda! vamos adentro-le grito a la niña.

-Cual es tu nombre Denisse?

Eso solo confirmaba lo que yo ya sabia. Al entrar a la casa todo era bastante normal, habia fotos de toda la familia colgadas de las paredes y habia una foto muy antigua de la boda de dos personas que no logre reconocer.

-Ellos quienes son?

-Ellos son mis abuelos maternos. Esa foto es muy vieja creo que es del siglo XVII, por suerte me toco conocerlos un poco antes de que fallecieran por causas naturales.

Conforme fui caminando por la sala me encontre otra foto de bodas, solo que en ella estaba Cynthia alrededor de mi edad . . . ella era identica a mi solo que con el pelo largo y ondulado. Creo que ya entendi porque su sorpresa.

-Mi abuela decia que mi madre se parecia mucho a su hermana. A ella sin embargo no la conoci, creo que la ingresaron a un hospital eso le rompio el corazon a mis ods abuelos. Mi madre no la conocio, ella no habia nacido cuando internaron a mi tia.

-Tu tia aun vive?

-No. De ehcho no se cuando murio, muchos creen que fue en el incendio del hospital. Muchos de los pacientes fueron sacados de ahi pero algunos no corrieron con la misma suerte.

-Cual era su nombre?

-Mary . . . Mary Brandon. Creo que tenia un segundo nombre pero no lo recuerdo bien por el momento.

-No sabes nada mas de ella?

-No. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes.-dije tratando de ocultar mi decepcion.

-Todos los papeles se destruyeron en el incendio, por eso no se nada mas. El incendio ocurrio de la nada, no muchos materiales se salvaron. Todo lo que quedo ahora esta en la oficina municipal, pero yo no tengo acceso a ello.

-Gracias por todo. Deberia de irme. Fue un gusto verte Denisse.

-Igualmente . . . . ?

-Alice

-Alice . . . -repuso con una sonrisa.

Sali de ahi lo mas rapido que pude antes de que me rompiera a llorar sin lagrimas enfrente de ella y de su pequeña.


	55. Chapter 55

POV Alice

Eventualmente tenia que regresar a Forks, no queria preocupar a mi familia, en especial a Esme. Sabia que esto podia resultar, que quiza nunca encontraria a mi familia humana pero al parecer no me habia preparado lo suficiente como para esto. De verdad crei que Denisse y Cynthia pudieron pertenecer a mi pasado, pero al parecer me equivoque.

Me rei en voz alta, si un tono de alegria. Por fin Alice se habia equivocado en algo, al parecer mi don no sirvio demasiado esta vez.

Habia estado sentada abajo del pino por mucho tiempo, no se cuanto en realidad. Comenzo a llover hace unas horas pero no me importo, continue sentada al pie del arbol abrazando mis piernas mientras dejaba que toda la tristeza que sentia se saliera, no quisiera perjudicar a Jasper por esto.

Llego el tiempo en que decidi pararme, no porque hubiera dejado de estar triste sino porque era tiempo de regresar, despues de todo mi familia humana me habia dejado olvidada en el psiquiatrico hace tantos años. Quiza algun dia podria recordar mi vida humana pero por ahora trataria de dejar todo atras y solo concentrarme en mi nueva familia y en todo lo que nos espera.

Ya habia teniado este sentimiento por bastante tiempo, algo o alguien grande se acercaba pero no podia ver nada. Siempre que buscada, desde que presenti alo, he intentado ver nuestro futuro pero todavia falta una decision, quiza la persona que vendra a formar parte de nuestro futuro no esta conciente de ello, un encuentro quiza.

No tenia mucho en que pensar de vuelta a casa, solo me concentre en correr y en dejar que el viento que soplaba sobre mi cara me relajara.

-Alice donde estabas?-me pregunto Jasper preocupado una vez que entre a la casa. Se acerco a mi y me evolvio en un abrazo.

Sin querer pense en lo que habia pasado hoy, olvidandoseme completamente de que Edward estaba cerca.

-_Edward por favor no digas nada. Yo dire algo cuando este lista._

Al parecer mi hermano comprendio pues no dijo nada. Aun cuando decidi cerrar esa parte de mi vida parcialmente eso no quiere decir que yo ya no sienta nada. Podre ser inmortal pero eso todavia duele . . . se necesitara tiempo para sanar pero eventualmente se ira el dolor . . . o eso espero.

Jasper me interrogo con la mirada, el sabia que algo estaba mal pero no iba a forsarme.

-Ahora no-le dije tan bajito que apenas yo me escuche a mi misma.

Todos los demas no hicieron preguntas, para ellos solo me habia ido por un tiempo. Los unicos que sabian sobre la relacion que creia tener con Cynthia eran Edward y Jasper, nada mas.

-Quiza deberiamos de comenzar la escuela saben?-dijo Rosalie despues de un rato

-Las cosas son aburridas aqui asi que apoyo a Rose-dijo Emmett

Y pensandolo bien, aburrido o no, Emmett siempre apoyaria a Rose.

-Yo no veo porque no-dijo Jazz

-No veo complicaciones-dije

-No importa por mi parte

Eso era exactamente lo que a veces no me gustaba de Edward. No le importaba casi nada, aparte de nosotros y de su musica. Eso era algo que no entendia de el, que podria hacer a Edward cambiar? Llenarse un poco mas de vida?

Quiza de eso se trataba el cambio que presentia.

-Yo no veo porque no chicos aunque la escuela ya empezo.

-Hmm algo se nos ocurrira, aunque no creo que nadie pregunte-dije

-Bueno mañana van a buscar sus materiales y . . -comenzo Esme pero yo la interrumpi

-Vamos a ir de compras! Genial! Aunque la ropa ahora no es tan bonita como lo va a ser en 10 años algo se me va a ocurrir

-Por supuesto Alice, solo nada extravagante si?-dijo Edward

-No te preocupes hermanito, yo nunca dejaria que te pusieras algo que te hiciera ver mal

-Hmmm. Yo no diria eso

-Oh! Me ofendes Edward Cullen!

-Paris

-Oh! eso fue tu castigo. Entonces dejame corregir, nunca te pondria algo ridiculo en condiciones normales.

-Bueno vamos a calmarnos por un rato que faltan unas horas para que abran las tiendas-dijo Rose

-Esta bien. Algunas ideas?

-Hmm. Ya se! Podemos jugar verdad o reto!-dijo Emmett

Verdad o Reto . . . hmmm . . . esto seria prometedor


	56. Chapter 56

POV Edward

Me hubiera gustado poder desmentir a Alice, aunque solo lo hubiera pensado, pero esa era la verdad. Bueno . . . en parte. Si me importaban otras cosas aparte de ellos y de musica pero nada podria captar mi atencion, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

La escuela era solo otras de las miles de cosas que teniamos que hacer para aparentar y, sinceramente, no era una de mis actividades favoritas. Nunca nos enseñaban nada nuevo y eso que tiene años que no voy.

La ultima vez que fui a la escuela fue en Forks hace ya mas de treinta años . . . o la verdad no se, quien cuenta?

Estaba tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos que no logre captar nada mas, por un momento.

- . . . q_uiza de eso se trataba el cambio que presentia.-_penso Alice

Un cambio? Quiza le llego cuando estaba fuera, pero que tendria que ver eso conmigo?

Trate de ver si Alice sabria algo mas y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle Carlisle comento.

Yo no veo porque no chicos aunque la escuela ya empezo.

-Hmm algo se nos ocurrira, aunque no creo que nadie pregunte-comento Alice. Todo iba a marchar bien, Alice podria salir con cualquier excusa y podria ver si funciona o no, definitvamente por esa parte no teniamos que preocuparnos.

-Bueno mañana van a buscar sus materiales y . . -comenzo Esme pero una vez que dijo _van_ Alice regreso a ser la misma de siempre.

-Vamos a ir de compras! Genial! Aunque la ropa ahora no es tan bonita como lo va a ser en 10 años algo se me va a ocurrir-si, definitivamente mi hermana estaba de regreso.

-Por supuesto Alice, solo nada extravagante si?-le dije, desde el incidente en Paris le tengo un poco de miedo a Alice y sus salidas de comrpas. Ironico no? un ser que mide menos de cinco pies me da miedo.

-No te preocupes hermanito, yo nunca dejaria que te pusieras algo que te hiciera ver mal-dijo mi hermanita tratando de sonar inocente.

-Hmmm. Yo no diria eso-le respondi.

-Oh! Me ofendes Edward Cullen!

-Paris-le mencione, quiza ocupaba un poco de ayuda, tuviera memoria perfecta o no.

-Oh! eso fue tu castigo. Entonces dejame corregir, nunca te pondria algo ridiculo en condiciones normales.

No estaba del todo convencido con la respuesta de Alice pero ahi decidi dejarlo por la paz, despues de todo nunca apostaria contra Alice, al menos no en unas cuantas decadas.

-Bueno vamos a calmarnos por un rato que faltan unas horas para que abran las tiendas-dijo Rose

-Esta bien. Algunas ideas?comento-la duendecilla

-Hmm. Ya se! Podemos jugar verdad o reto!-dijo Emmett

Dejale a Emmett poder salir con un juego lo suficientemente peligroso. Si, verdad o reto era un juego peligroso, al menos entre vampiros. Aunque claro que a nosotros nunca nos ocurria nada nuestros alrededores eran otra cosa.

Especialmente teniendo a Alice viendo el futuro cada 5 minutos, y eso es decir mucho.

No tengo idea de como pero siempre terminaban convenciendome de jugar y por mas que me negara al final terminaba cediendo, pero esta vez no dejaria que me convencieran.

Todos comenzaron a dirijirse al comedor, ya que en la sala habia demasiadas cosas que Esme aprecia mucho como para que salieran dañadas, mientras yo me quede en la sala.

-Edward por mas que intentes negarte siempre terminas jugando asi que cual es el punto?-pregunto Alice desde el comedor.

Quiza por milesima vez, no he tenido la delicadeza de contar, Jasper utilizo la persuacion conmigo mientras Alice venia a la sala y me arrastraba a al comedor.

Una vez cerca de la mesa Alice me solto.

-En serio no quiero jugar Alice-le dije

-Ay andale hermanito-dijo jalandome del brazo mientras hacia esa carita . . . si esa . . . esa que parece que estan a punto de llorar . . con el labio saltado hacia enfrente, si esa.

-Algun dia tus caritas de perrito van a dejar de tener efecto en mi Alice y cuando ese dia llegue el mundo estara a salvo, bueno, al menos el mio.

-Deja de ser tan melodramatico y vamos a jugar de una vez!

Olvide mencionarlo, "casualmente" cada que jugabamos verdad o reto siempre salia perjudicado yo, una que otra vez Jasper pero Alice ya habia dejado de acusarlo por obvias razones.

Es por eso que el dia que pueda dejar de hacerle caso a Alice me salvaria.

-Bueno quien empieza?-pregunto Emmett

-Vamos a dejar que Edward empiece, asi ya no nos podra hechar la culpa si le toca hacer algo a el-dijo Rose

Suspire.

Entre mas rapido pudiera salir de esto mejor.

Gire la botella y despues de unos segundos comenzo a disminuir de velocidad, conforme pasaban los ultimos segundo es suspenso podria sentirse. Carlisle y Esme se habian ido desde que Emmett sugierio el juego, por miedo a ser forzados a jugar asi que no habia nadie que pudiera salvarme. Por fin la botella paro de girar.

Di un suspiro de alivio, ya que la botella no habia caido conmigo, sino con Jasper.

-Vamos Emmett no seas tan malo con tu unico hermano si?-dijo Jasper.

-Si tu eres el unico hermano yo que soy, tu tio?-dije

-Correccion. Con tu unico hermano rubio.

-Hmmm dejame ver . . . yo Emmett McCarthy Cullen obligo a Jasper Whitlock Cullen aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . .-y comenzo a hacer un ruido como de tambores para elevar el suspenso- que salgas a la calle corriendo y gritando en el vestido que Alice hizo que yo me pusiera en Paris y despues de eso que te toman foto. Ah! y vas a estar gritando que rayas de colores te persiguen.

Todos menos Alice y Jasper comenzamos a reirnos. Tan solo ponerse en vestido era una tortura en si, pero correr y gritar, eso si fue demasiado.

-Emmett, enserio piensas que voy a dejar que mi Jazzy salga corriendo en un vestido Channel gritando?

-Tienes que, es verdad o reto-dijo Emmett

-Exacto, verdad _o _reto. Nunca le diste a Jazzy la opcion de escoger.

-Jasper verdad o reto? Reto? a ok ya sabes que hacer-dijo tan rapido que apenas y se entendio.

-Escojo verdad-grito Jasper

-No seas niña!

-No seas tan abusivo!

-Jasper! Deja de comportarte como niña y vas al cuarto de Alice, te pones el vestido y sales corriendo entendido?-dijo Rosalie.

Rosalie era de ese tipo de personas que te forzaba a hacer algo con unas palabras, epro si la mirabas su cara te advertia que no deberias de contradecirla.

Jasper desaparecio del cuarto segundos despues.

-Saben que? Este reto no puede ser peor despues de todo probablemente mañana entraremos a la escuela y todos lo reconoceran-dijo Emmett

Se escucho un gruñido del segundo piso.

Sin duda esto iba a ser humillante para Jasper, y divertido para los demas . . . incluida Alice


	57. Chapter 57

POV Emmett

Quien diria que el tiempo pasaria tan rapido . . . parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Jasper corria por las calles de una pequeña ciudad gritando "Las rayas me presiguen" en un vestido Channel.

Oh!

Espera . . . Jasper corria por las calles _ayer._

Y fue todo un fenomeno.

Veran, mi hermanita tamaño duende, mejor conocida como Alice, se puso toda Edward (osea sobreprotectora) con Jasper y aun cuando Rosalie le habia ordenado a Jasper ir a cambiarse y el regresara ya cambiado Alice seguia defendiendolo.

La discucion duro muchisimo, alrededor de cinco horas, Alice discutiendo mas que Jasper y eso que el era el que iba a hacer el ridiculo.

Cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron se nos quedaron mirando por un tiempo, pero especialmente a Jasper debido a su atuendo; ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a Alice tan hiperactiva.

Al final la duendecilla salio perdiendo y Jasper tuvo que hacer el ridiculo . . . . y de que manera!

_Flashback_

_-No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto-murmuro Jasper._

_-Lo se, especialmente porque ese no es tu color-bromeé_

_-Callate Emmett-me dijo molesta Alice_

_-Admitelo Alice!_

_-Que? Que ese no es el color de Jazz? O que va a tener que correr por las calles?_

_Despues de pensarlo un rato le respondi:_

_-Las dos._

_Alice puso cara de pocos amigos, podria apostar lo que fuera que queria matarme y eso que yo no podia leer mentes. Sea lo que sea que vio en el futuro la detuvo, pero a quien intentarian engañar? Alice nunca podria ganar una pelea contra mi . . . si no utilizaba su don; maldita cosa psiquica, se lanzo contra mi antes de que pudiera moverme y me tiro al suelo._

_-Edward, ayuda a controlar al duende que me ataca!-le grite _

_El solo se limito a reirse mientras quitaba a Alice de mi._

_-No te preocupes Alice, esto es solo el principio. Jasper le tocara escoger el proximo castigo . . . y para quien.-le dijo Edward a Alice._

_Maldito traicionero. Como se atreve? Despues de que yo lo salve de la ira de Alice en Paris . . . bueno, al menos lo intente. Aparte, el de la gran idea fui yo . . . y todos digeron que si._

_-Esto es su culpa no mia-dije despues de que Jasper dio el primer paso en la calle. Habiamos establecido que una vez que diera el paso tendria que comenzar a gritar sin dar vuelta atras._

_-Porque de nosotros?-pregunto Alice_

_-Ustedes acordaron a jugar._

_Alice se miraba lista para atacar pero no podia, en un lugar publico si una enana me tirara seria demasiado extraño._

_-Las rayas me persiguen!-comenzo Jasper. Tirando sus brazos al aire, mientras corria, mientras gritaba con voz aguda._

_Parecia Alice pero con pelo rubio . . . y un poco mas de un pie* mas alto . . _

_Todos, incluida Alice, nos comenzamos a reir por la vista que Jasper brindaba. Quien lo diria, Jasper el mas clamado de todos y el mas racional . . . corriendo por las calles de nuestro temporal hogar un dia antes de entrar a la escuela . . . _

_Sin duda los estudiantes de aqui hablarian mucho de esto . . . y que decir de mi_


	58. Chapter 58

POV Edward

Despues de la broma de mal gusto de Emmett hacia Jasper regresamos a casa para recoger nuestras cosas e irnos a comprar nuestros libros. Como lo habiamos hecho ya muchisimas veces.

Esta vez no fue distinta, los libros cambian de portada y de nombre; pero nunca de contenido. Como querian que el mundo avanzara si ellos seguian enseñando lo mismo?

Emmett era el que mas odiaba este dia, dado a que no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar por mas de 10 minutos. Pero si odiaba ir a comprar libros eso no se comparaba con lo que se aproximaba.

Como cada inicio de cursos, siempre hay un inicio de compras que antiguamente Rosalie se encargaba. Sin embargo este año seria el primer año de la duendecilla.

Tan solo pensarlo hacia que un escalofrio recorriera mi espalda.

Un infierno.

Eso es lo que era un centro comercial. Mis hermanos pensaban igual.

Jasper contemplo escaparse pero Alice nos tenia demasiado vigilados. Era imposible despues de lo que paso en Paris. Algun dia Alice me las iba a pagar.

Me pregunto que pasaria se 'accidentalmente' se quema todo su guardaropa . . .

-_Lo mismo que pasaria si 'accidentalmente' quemo tu piano_-penso Alice.

Aqui el unico que leia mentes aqui era yo no? Es por eso que a veces Alice me asustaba.

Despues de lo que parecieron años, el centro comercial decidio cerrar asi que Alice y Rosalie tuvieron que abandonar las tiendas.

_-Aww, pero que pena_-penso Emmett sarcasticamente.

Tomo todo mi control para no reirme ante lo que penso Emmett, aun asi no pude evitar la sonrisa que se escapo.

-Que es tan chistoso?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Emmett-dije sin nada mas que agregar.

-Es comprensible-dijo Alice.

A eso todos nos reimos, con excepcion de Emmett.

-De que se rien? Y yo que?

Eso solo hizo que nos rieramos mas.

Finalmento, no se como, logramos que todas las bolsas de Alice y Rosalie cupieran en la cajuela. Solo 9 bolsas eran de nosotros, tres respectivamente; y habia alrededor de 32 bolsas en el carro.

Rosalie manejaba un mustang convertible del 87, era el modelo mas reciente y ella ya se habia encargado de meterle todo lo que pudiera para que superara las 300 millas por hora. No es como si pudieramos utilizar esa velocidad aqui.

-Ya esta listo todo el papeleo Alice?-pregunte una vez que estabamos en camino a casa.

-Si, Jasper se encargo de flasificar todo el papeleo y entregarlo a las oficinas de la escuela mientras nosotros comprabamos los libros.

-Genial, el no tuvo que sufrir y nosotros si- se quejo Emmett ganandose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose.

-Como ya se imaginaran no podremos usar nuestros verdaderos nombres asi que vayan pensando en un nombre _realistico_-dijo Ali mientras miraba a Emmett.

-Emmett, Rosalie y Edward son _seniors. _Jasper y yo _juniors._ Rose y Jazz son hermanos, sobrinos de Esme ya que ella es su madrina y al morir sus padres ella tomo responsabilidad sobre ellos. Edward es el unico hijo "de nacimiento" de Carlisle y Esme; Emmett y yo somos adoptados.

-Pense que ya habias entregado el papeleo. Como vamos a cambiar los nombres?-pregunto Emmett.

Y tenia un buen punto.

-Siempre hay maneras-le respondio Alice, con un tono simple.

-Ya pensaste en un nombre para ti Ali?-le dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en quedarme con Mary. No es tan comun como antes pero aun se escucha.

-A mi tambien me gusta Lilian, asi ya estoy un poco mas acostumbrada al nombre-dijo Rose.

-Tengo una idea, Emmett puede ser Daniel, Edward Anthony ya que ese es su segundo nombre y Jazz . . .hmmm. Que nombre podria ir con Jazz?

-Ricitos de oro-dijo Emmett.

Eso provoco que todos nos rieramos. A Jasper no le parecio nada gracioso.

-Dije realistico Emmett-dijo Alice, tratando de disminuir su risa.

-Que tal William?-dijo Rose.

-Hmm. Prefiero mil veces Jazz, pero creo que es lo mejor. Tu que opinas Jazz?-dijo Alice

-Segura que no puedo usar mi verdadero nombre?

-Segura

-Entonces prefiero William a ricitos de oro . . .

-Entonces en la escuela seramos Anthony, Lilian, Daniel, Mary y William. Asunto resuleto. Ahora apellidos . . .

-Podemos usar el apellido de Jasper el y yo-dijo Rose- y ustedes . . . Masen?

-No entiendo porque no.

-Entonces ya todo esta decidido.

-Perfecto. Los Whitlock y los Masen. Tiene pegue-dijo Alice.

Yo solo rode los ojos.

Raramente los humanos se acercaban demasiado. Cambiar de nombre se me hacia exagerado, pero alla ellos.

Llegando a la casa me fui directamente al piano. Tenia demasiado que no tocaba.


	59. Chapter 59

POV Edward

-Vamos Edward! Quedan exactamente quince minutos para tener que irnos y tu aun no estas listo!-me grito Alice sin en realidad tener la necesidad.

Ella misma lo dijo _quince minutos _yo estaria listo en menos de uno, cual era el apuro. A veces Alice me hace pensar que me odia, y que solo lo hace por molestarme.

-Catorce minutos!-Alice grito de nuevo, pero esta vez para todos en general.

_Asi que no era el unico que se ponia en contra de Alice._

En cierta forma admiraba a Jasper por haber tenido el valor de casarse con ese mostruito. Aunque ahora me pregunto si ella no lo obligo . . como a todos.

De la nada solo senti un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-Y eso fue porque?-le dijo a la duendecilla.

-Mire lo que ibas a decir-dijo mientras me saco la lengua. Le rode los ojos. Ella me volvio a pegar.

-Ya! Suficiente violencia por una mañana no crees?-le dije.

-Si no estas en la sala en menos de _dos minutos _escuchame bien Edward Cullen, voy a venir _yo _y me asegurare de que te prepares. Entendido?

Yo solo asenti. Como una cosa de cuatro pies* podia dar tanto miedo iba fuera de mi razonamiento.

-Vamos Alice. Dale los dos minutos, _antes _de que lo empieces a torturar.-dijo Rose.

-Hmph. Le queda un minuto treinta y ocho.-dijo Alice mientras salia enfadada de mi cuarto.

Contemple la idea de cambiarme en los ultimos cinco segundos, pero conociendo a Alice para ese tiempo ella ya estaria aca arriba torturandome. Cosa que desearia evitar a toda costa.

Me vesti en lo que sea que Alice habia escogido para mi.

_Y todavia me quedaban treinta segundos! _pense sarcasticamente.

-Los libros nos los entregaran en la oficina al igual que nuestros horarios. Emmett, Rose y Edward tienen la mayoria de las clases juntos al igual que Jasper y yo. Nuestros horarios tienen el descanso al mismo tiempo asi que los veremos ahí. Ahora vamonos!-dijo la enanita demasiado entusiasmada.

La idea de ir a la escuela no era la mas prometedora que he escuchado, adolescentes ruidosos e inmaduros sin la mas minima idea de lo que es espacio personal o cortesia. Por algo habia evitado ir a la escuela por un tiempo. Que puedo decir? No era mi escenario favorito. Aparte no era tan agradable ir a un lugar donde habia mas de 200 personas, cuando necesitabas ir a cazar.

Lo que me hizo preocuparme por Jasper. Yo sabia que gracias a Alice el se habia comprometido a dejar la sangre humana, pero podria tener un desliz y la escuela no era precisamente el lugar oara provocar una escena.

Al parecer Alice tambien se dio cuenta del pequeño inconveniente que podia tener ir a la escuela, con Jasper recien acomodado a nuestra dieta.

-_Si llegas a escuchar algo extraño o que suene como demasiado peligro ayudame a sacarlo de ahí, si no se puede controlar solo dile a la recepcionista que se sintio mal y tuvo que irse. Yo lo voy a estar vigilando, pero por si algo se llegara a escapar.-_penso Alice.

-No se vayan a olvidar de que no tenemso los mismos nombres, asi que no se vayan a llamar por equivocacion si?-continuo.

Despues de darnos el ultimo par de 'indicaciones' nos subimos al mustang de Rosalie y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia nuestro nuevo instituto.

Este seria un _largo _semestre.


	60. Chapter 60

POV Edward

Rosalie manejaba demasiado rapido hacia la escuela, para mi desagrado. No me malentiendan, adoraba ir rapido especialmente en el mustang de Rose pero llegar a la escuela _temprano _no era una de mis actividades favoritas. Otra manera de llamar la atencion.

Por que simplemente no podiamos llegar 30 segundos despues de que sonara el timbre y correr a velocidad inhumana a los edificios? Ya nadie estaria afuera, asi que no habia que preocuparse con respecto a nuestro secreto.

No era el unico que pensaba igual; Emmett y Jasper estaban pensando cosas parecidas, mientras Rosalie y Alice no podian esperar ni un segundo mas. Despues de todo, Cual era el punto? Llegar temprano solo traia atencion no deseada, al menos no por mi.

Siempre era lo mismo, el hecho de que Alice y Jasper estuvieran con nosotros solo empeoraria las cosas, nos haria mas llamativos, otra razon por las que los chismes comenzarian y las fantasias imposibles de chicas y varios chicos. Solo podria imaginarme como reaccionarian Emmett y Jasper si supieran lo que pasa por la cabeza de los chicos al mirar a Rosalie y Alice, o viseversa. La verdad es que no se ocupaba mucha imaginacion.

Aunque los pensamientos de las chicas eran incomparables, salian con cada cosa que. Ugh. Solo de pensarlo me daban escalofrios. Y se suponia que ellas serian las mas calmadas. Que equivocado estaba el mundo.

Ahora solo podia preguntarme si asi reaccionaban ahora, en los 80's, como reaccionarian en unos anios? No pude reprimir la mueca de disgusto al imaginarlo. Tenia que deshacerme de esos pensamientos antes de que llagaramos a la escuela.

Alice definitivamente habia planeado nuestro tiempo para llegar a la escuela justamente cuando la mayoria de los estudiantes ya estaban ahi. Todo paso predeciblemente, muy al estilo Hollywood. El carro mas llamativo que habian visto entra al estacionamiento, las ventanas demasiado oscuras como para ver quien iba adentro; y comienza el despile de pensamientos.

_Quienes son ellos?_

_Alguien tiene dinero._

_Presumidos._

_Han de ser los estudiantes nuevos. Habia pensado que eran solo rumores._

_Si asi esta el carro como estaran los que estan adentro?_

Y podria continuar, pero simplemente no valia la pena contiuar escuchando. Varios de los pensamientos se repetian. Jasper estaba recibiendo los sentimientos y en general solo se resumian en uno. Curiosidad.

Rosalie estaciono el carro en la parte mas cercana a los edificios que quedaba, no sin antes aprovechar y quemar un poco de llanta. Rode mis ojos pero ella me vio y me grunio. No pude aguantarme mas y solte una risa.

-Callate _Anthony -_me dijo Rosalie_. _

_-_Yo no soy el que anda quemando llanta_ Lillian_-le respondi. Ella me ensenio sus colmillos.

-Por mas uqe me alegre de que se acordaran de lo que les dije, ya dejense de pelear. Tenemos que bajarnos del carro, no podemos quedarnos adentro por mucho. Aparte todavia ocupamos ir a la oficina para terminar ultimos detalles.-nos dijo Alice. Oh perdon. _Mary._

Esto de los nombres tarde o temprano me volveria loco.

Igual que en las peliculas todos saliamos del carro, lo unico que faltaba era la camara lenta. Naturalmente, la mayoria del cuerpo estudiantil tenia la quijada en el suelo. Envidia, asombro y otras razones son las que los tenian asi.

-Yay! Hora de ir a la oficina-dijo Emmett con falso entusiasmo. Alice solo rodo los ojos y le saco la lengua.

-Muy madura Alice-susurre pero obviamente me escucho.

-Es Mary, y yo no estaria hablando de madurez Anthony.

-Woo. Chicas 2- Edward 0-dijo Rosalie.

Jasper y Emmett solo rieron.

Bueno, aqui comenzaria la tortura.

Si antes habia pensado que no soportaria todo el aniio habia estado mal. Con muchisimo esfuerzo podria pasar el dia.


	61. Chapter 61

POV Alice

Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital desde hace unas horas y Esme había salido para ir a una casa que acababa de comprar para comenzar a remodelarla.

Eso nos había dejado la casa solo para nosotros cinco. No podía haberlo planeado mejor.

-Todos. Sala. Ahora.-dije. Mi tono de voz normal, pero de alguna manera tenía cierta fuerza en el.

En menos de tres segundos todos estábamos en el centro de la sala, ellos estaban esperando a que les dijera lo que parecía tan importante.

-Así que. Vamos a ver. ¿Quién puede decirme que ocurre en tres días?-pregunte.

Emmett comenzó a levantar la mano como niño pequeño en kínder mientras daba brinquitos en su lugar y repetía una y otra vez "yo, yo, yo, yo, yo"

-Emmett-le concedí la palabra.

-La transformación-casi grito mientras seguía dando brinquitos en su lugar por ninguna razón aparente.

-Mmm. Si . . . pero no.-le conteste. La cara que puso, claramente confundido, no tenia precio.

-¿Que no se supone que hay una fiesta en la ciudad, para celebrar no se qué?-pregunto Rosalie.

- Si, eso es parte de lo que tenía en mente.-dije sonriendo. Algunos decían que a veces mis sonrisas daban miedo pero aun no podía entender por qué.

-Porque cada que sonríes así quiere decir que planeas algo, y siempre todos tus planes resultan en algo que salimos perjudicados Jasper, Emmett o yo; no precisamente en ese orden-dijo Edward.

Me limite a sacarle la lengua pero pude notar como Jasper y Emmett asentían casi sin moverse.

-Bueno al parecer a todos se les olvido que el cumpleaños de Esme también es en tres días.

-Cierto!-grito Emmett, su tono de voz más fuerte y agresiva de lo normal.

-No tienes que gritar Emmett-le dijo Jazzy- ¿Qué tenias en mente?

-Bueno, pues todos sabemos que a Esme le gusta bailar; por algo nos enseño a todos. ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar su cumpleaños yendo a ese baile. No podemos negarnos la oportunidad es perfecta.

-No suena como mala idea, quizá también podríamos invitar a Tanya y sus hermanas-sugirió Rose.

Desde la esquina de mi ojo pude ver como Edward se encogía ante la mención del clan Denali. No es que le cayeran mal. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate e Irina eran muy agradables con todos nosotros pero no era secreto que Tanya quería algo mas con Edward a lo que el muy caballerosamente se declinaba pero yo podía notar como cada vez le costaba más trabajo ser caballeroso.

Y si no se controlaba físicamente mucho que digamos, me daría miedo averiguar lo que piensa.

Edward tembló.

-No quieres saber. Todo está bien hasta que todos se alejan y nos dejan solos.-dijo Edward.

-Solo no quieres que venga Tanya porque se la pasa diciéndote Eddie y porque se la pasa encima de ti la mayoría del tiempo-dijo Emmett.

-No se la pasa encima de él.-la defendió Rose- tal vez no se comporta como las demás pero tampoco anda de rogona, aparte ya conocen el estilo de vida de las Denali, son muy . . . libertinas . . .

-Aun así es para el cumpleaños de Esme, solo serán unas horas-trate de convencerlo.

-Debo de querer muchísimo a mama-dijo muy bajito antes de subir a su cuarto.

Traducido eso quería decir que Alice se había salido con la suya de nuevo. Yay!

-Aparte de llevarla al baile también tenemos que salir a comprarle unos regalos. Quizá podríamos comprarle cosas para que remodele su casa, muebles, pinturas, cuadros. ¿Por qué no vamos de compras de una vez?-sugerí.

-¿Pero donde esconderíamos las cosas?-dijo Jasper-Esme se daría cuenta si algo huele diferente o nuevo.

-Quizá podemos dejarlos en la casa de Forks. Está a solo tres horas de aquí y a Esme nunca se le ocurriría. Cuando estemos en la fiesta poco a poco uno por uno vamos saliendo para traer las cosas a casa o si es suficientemente pequeño podemos esconderlo en mi closet. Ya saben que la única que entra ahí soy yo.

-Podríamos esconder toda una sala en tu closet Alice, porque tendría que ser algo pequeño?-pregunto Emmett.

-Porque resulta y resalta que mi closet está lleno de lo que todo closet debería tener. Ropa. Así que solo caben cosas pequeñas porque ya esta hasta el tope.

-¿No has considerado llevar las cosas que no te pones a un asilo o algo por el estilo?-continuo el oso que tenía como hermano.

-Todo mi closet está lleno de ropa que no he usado . . .

Los ojos de Emmett se triplicaron en tamaño.

-Bueno si vamos a ir a comprar los regalos hay que ir pronto porque Carlisle y Esme regresan en unas horas.

-Bueno pues, vamos en el mustang de Rose. Edward vienes?

-No, no volveré a ir a una tienda si tu estas adentro.

-Paris fue hace décadas Edward! No puedes huir de las tiendas por siempre!

No me contesto.

-Miedoso-murmure.

No tenía idea de lo que le compraría a Esme pero algo se me ocurriría.


	62. Chapter 62

POV Edward

Mientras tuviera sanidad mental, o no tuviera planes de suicidarme, nunca, y lo repito, nunca iria de compras con Alice o Rosalie de nuevo. Ese duo era el par de vampiras mas locas y exageradas en cuanto a compras se referia, no soy alguien que cometa el mismo error dos veces, al menos hasta ho,y y mucho menos si no habia un motivo.

Alice y los demas ya habian salido porque ellos no tenian el regalo perfecto para Esme, yo ya tenia planeado lo que le iba a regalar.

Despues de que deje de escuchar al mustang de Rose decidi que era buen tiempo para escapar, no queria que Esme llegara y no me encontrara, no queria que sospechara. Aunque es cierto que podria mentir y que ella me creyera, nunca me habia gustado hacerlo y, por una parte, Esme siempre se quedaba extrañada cuando le decia mentiras, aunque termianaba creyendome.

El viaje a Chicago no duro mucho, unas cuantas horas fueron suficientes para poder estar frente a mi destino.

Al principio de mi nueva existencia, aunque no recordara nada, no podia venir aqui porque todo era demasiado dificil y confuso; justo antes de marcharnos de Chicago por primera vez Carlisle se habia encargado de comprar la propiedad y, de una u otra forma, todas las pertenecias que quedaban.

Antes de encontrar a Esme, Carlisle se habia traido todas las cosas de mis padres a la casa en donde nos estabamos quedando ya que era hora de enfrentarme a lo que sea que me habian dejado, pero aun asi no podia. Recordarlos era dificl por lo que no trataba muy a menudo, pero teniedo sus cosas frente a mi pequeños vistasos pasaban frente a mis ojos, como si fueran visiones del pasado; por ese motivo preferia no acercarme a la caja que contenia lo que quedaba de mi vida humana. Para que recordar toda una vida si ya la habias perdido? Nunca me catalogaria como un tipo masoquista, simplemente hacerme sufrir no era mi estilo.

La situacion es que, despues de encontrar a Esme y que ella dejo atras su etapa como neofita, naturalmente nos mudariamos y yo todavia no habia movido nada de la caja. Carlisle entendio mis motivos, aunque no se lo explique claramente, y me dijo que los llevara de nuevo a la casa de Chicago y de mala gana acepte llevarlos pero, de una u otra forma, Esme sintio mi descontento y se ofrecio a llevarlos, aunque de todas formas yo tenia que ir con ella para enseñarle el camino pero fue menos doloroso.

Cuando entramos la casa, bastante empolvada debo agregar, y Esme fue a dejar las cosas a la recamara de una madre que apenas recordaba, ella se le habia quedado mirando a un par de aretes y collar de color verde esmeralda por unos cuantos segundos. No habia pensado mucho, pero se le habian hecho lindos, aun asi no me dijo nada y yo, en ese momento, no se los ofreci.

Regresando al presente, mi plan al principio era regalarle ese juego de collar y aretes, ya que yo nunca me los pondria y a ella le habian gustado mucho, pero despues de haber escuchado lo que habia dicho Rose sobre el baile el regalo perfecto habia venido a mi cabeza.

Mi madre tenia que haber guardado algun vestido que combinara con ese juego y estaba seguro de que tendria que estar por alguna parte de su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta principal con mucho cuidado ya que se estaba callendo, literalmente, se escucho un horrible chirrido y el olor a polvo me impacto de un solo golpe.

Nunca habia sido capaz de cambiarle nada a la estructura original de la casa asi que la mayor parte de la mansion estaba en pedazos.

La casa, si estuviera en buenas condiciones, seria una de las casas mas bonitas que pudiera haber en la ciudad solo que ahora reflejaba su edad cosa que no era muy atractiva. Al subier por la gran escalera me percate de que ya se habian podrido varios escalones de madera y que algunos de los pequeños cuadros que colgaban de la pared se habian caido y, en algunos casos, roto.

Uno de los cuadros era una retrato de papa y mama el dia de su boda. Segui subiendo las escaleras y corri al cuarto de mis padres, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podria aguantar aqui dentro sin tener algun tipo de cambio emocional.

Seria imposible entrar al cuarto sin que las memorias me invadieran. Si no recordaba mal, mi padre habia pasado sus ultimos dias en esta recamara, el habia muerto en la camilla del hospital durante la primera oleada pero antes de morir se habia quedado aqui con mama.

_Flashback_  
_Yo acababa de salir de mi recamara para ir por algo de tomar a la cocina, ultimamente no habia podido dormir bien por los constantes ataques que le daban a papa y eso al parecer me estaba debilitando. Maggie, la sirvienta, acababa de entrar al cuarto de mis padres con un jarron de agua y varias toallas; por lo que veia, papa no se estaba poniendo mejor._

_Mi madre me habia enseñado que espiar no era bueno, pero aun asi, eso no me detuvo de pararme frente a la puerta de mis padres y escuchar lo que Maggie y mama hablaban._

_-No sera mejor mandarlo al hospital, Sra. Masen?_

_-Que podrian hacer en el hospital que no hagan aqui Maggie? Hemos tratado de todo y nada ha funcionado, solo ha empeorado. De un poco de tos a toser sangre; no tienes idea de como llego esto a la ciudad, si ya averiguaron una cura para esto?_

_-Lo siento Sra. pero todos en el pueblo estan igual de sorprendidos, los doctores no se explican como una bacteria puede afectar a tantos tan fuertemente como lo esta haciendo._

_Cuando comence a escuchar los sollozos de mama decidi que era mejor ir a la cocina y regresar a mi cuarto._

Por algo habia evitado venir aqui en tanto tiempo. Trate de sacar esa pequeña escena de mi cabeza pero esta seguia rondando y mis alrededores no ayudaban mucho. Unas horas despues todos los que quedabamos en la casa comenzamos con los sintomas, unos mas avanzados que otros, la ultima memoria que quedaba de papa era cuando se lo llevaban con urgencia al hospital.

El cuarto era quiza uno de las estancias que menos se habia desgastado en toda la casa, aun estaban las mismas sabanas en el colchon, y el jarron y las toallas en el mueble cerca de la cama. La silla donde mama se habia quedado practicamente contrayendo la enfermedad seguia en su lugar. No se porque esperaba que algo cambiara cuando no habia nadie aqui.

Rapidamente tome la joyeria y me dirigi al ropero de mama. Gracias a poder leer mentes y a tener una hermana que la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en ropa, no tarde mucho en encontrar un vestido que quedara con los aretes y collar. Como era un clasico del principio de siglo, me imagino que Alice tendria que hacerle unos cuantos arreglos y ajustarlo un poco a la medida de Esme.

Una vez que habia metido las cosas en el pequeño maletin que habia traido, le di un ultimo vistazo a la fachada de la casa antes de salir huyendo del lugar.


	63. Chapter 63

POV Alice

_Regalo perfecto. Regalo perfecto. Regalo perfecto._

_Vamos Alice, algo se te tiene que ocurrir!_

No tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que le podria reglar a Esme. Adoraba a mi madre con toda mi existencia y no podia regalarle nada ordinario. Tenia que ser perfecto y unico no podia conformarme con cualquier cosa. Rosalie le iba a comprar ropa asi que no podia regalarle eso. Jasper se iba a encargar de conseguirle todo el material que necesitara para remodelar el jardin de la casa y Emmett... en realidad tenia miedo de lo que Emmett pudiera hacer. Vamos a decir que le año pasado no nos fue demasiado bien con sus experimentos extraños.

El que no podia ver claramente era a Edward. Que rayos estaba haciendo mi hermanito que no me dejaba ver?

Aunque no sabia muy claramente lo que el tenia planeado, sabia que estaba relacionado con la fiesta que Rose habia mencionado.

No muy convencida de mi misma le compre unas cuantas cosas necesarias para hacer planos de remodelacion, algo me decia que los necesitaria pero no estaba 100% segura como regularmente lo estaba.

En unas horas todos ya teniamos lo necesario para dejarlo en la casa de Forks asi que subimos todo en el carro de Rose y nos fuimos bastante sobre el limite de velocidad en camino hacia nuestra vieja casa.

OoOoOoOoO

Aunque tenia mucho tiempo que no regresabamosa Forks no habia cambiado mucho, quizas unas cuantas familias mas pero no fue demasiado. El viaje hacia aqui habia consumido bastante el tanque de Rose por lo que tuvimos que parar en la gasolinera.

-Nosotras vamos ustedes cuiden las cosas si?-les dijo Rose a los muchachos.

No habia mucho que hacer dentro de la pequeña tienda debido a que nosotros solo ocupabamos pagar e irnos. Al traspasar la puerta un olor dulce me invadio, no era como algo que normalmente olieras; era como freesias pero un poco mas suave, mas inocente. Al acercarnos a la caja registradora una pequeña niña choco contra las piernas de Rose.

-Oh.-dijo Rose a causa de la sorpresa, al parecer la niña era la causa del olor. La pequeña tendria alrededor de 2 o 3 años cuando mucho, su peelo era castaño y caia en suaves undas por sus hombros, sus ojos eran increiblemente chocolatosos y estaba sonrojada. Era todo una lindura.

-Lo siento-nos dijo una mujer, aparentemente mama de la niña, sin mirarnos. Quiria revisar que su hija no se hubiera lastimado.

-No hay problema-dijo Rose antes de que el cajero nos entregara el cambio y nos dirigieramos a llenar el tanque.

Mientras Emmett le ponia gas al tanque mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la pequeña niña, como si ella fuese importante o fuera a serlo.

-En que piensas Alice?-me pregunto Jasper mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.

-Nada en particular, una niña choco con Rose ahi adentro no se porque sigo pensando en la niña. Era una bebe, dos o tres años, bastante adorable.

-No sera que comiences a ver el punto de vista de Rose y Esme?

-No lo creo, no es ese tipo de sentimiento el que me inspira esa niña. Es como si algo pasara, como si ella fuera importante, eso es lo que me esta molestando.

-Has tratado de verla?-sugierio Jazz.

Y lo intente, despues de todo no habria sido la primera vez que observaba a algun humano. La mire, pero no fue con la claridad que esperaba, estaba borrosa, demasiado borrosa como si fuera solo una imaginacion. Pare la vison cuando mi cabeza comenzo a molestar.

-Miraste algo?

-Si, pero a la vez no. Ahi estaba pero no con claridad, era confuso y molesto tratar de verla.

-Quiza es porque como es pequeña ella no toma las decisiones.

-Probablemente-dije mientras volteaba a ver el espacio en el que habia visto por ultima vez a la niña pero ella ya no estaba.

-Listos?-nos pregunto Rose-solo bajamos las cosas y de ahi nos vamos a cazar para que nuestro color de ojos no nos delate.

-Buena idea-dijo Emmett. Pero la verdad era que Emmett nunca discutia con Rose proque le convenia.

Tenia el presentimiento de que algun dia volveria a ver a esa niña, aunque no fuera inmediatamente, algun dia la volveria a ver.


	64. Chapter 64

POV Alice

-Vamos Rosalie! Vamos a llegar tarde!-le grite a mi hermana desde el pie de las escaleras. Ya sabia que no habia necesidad de gritar ya que podria escucharme perfectamente, pero aun asi, estaba demasiado emocionada por lo de hoy.

-Ya calmate Alice. Si yo me apuro o no, no va a hacer que el tiempo transcurra mas rapido-dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba las escaleras a un paso que una viejita con silla de ruedas pudiera rebazar.

-No vino la exagerada?-dijo Edward mientras atravesaba la puerta.

-Donde has estado? Tienes exactamente diez minutos para arreglarte e ir a recoger el regalo para Esme! Sabes lo lejos que esta Forks de aqui? En diez minutos nisiquiera tu vas a poder ir y venir!-le grite.

-Alice!-me dijo mi hermano sacudiendome los hombros-relajate! Mi regalo ha estado en la casa desde que lo traje. Emmett y Jasper ya estan vestidos y vienen en camino hacia aca, aproximadamente en dos minutos.

En cuanto termino de contarme pude sentir como una ola de tranquilidad me invadia.

-Oh, llegaron antes-dijo antes de encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto.

Eso es algo que nunca voy a entender, teniendo tiempo ilimitado-igual que recursos- prefiere pasar su tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, escribiendo en su diario quien sabe cuantas cosas de niña..-

-Alice!-detuvo mis pensamientos mi hermano-no se te olvida un _pequeñisimo _detalle?

Oh-oh.

-_Cierto, perdon hermanito. Se me olvida que tu si me escuchas. Ando un poco distraida._

-Se nota ...-murmuro.

-Otra vez peleando con Edward?-dijo Jasper inclinandose para darme un beso.

Pero justo cuando tenia sus labios a un centimetro de los mios senti como alguien me jalaba hasta quedar a 2 metros de el.

-Rosalie!-grite como niña pequeña.

-No puedes arruinarte el maquillaje! Desde el ventanal de mi cuarto pude ver el carro de Carlisle acercarse.-me explico.

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros Alice! No hay tiempo, tu misma lo dijiste. Ahora sube y ve a ayudarle a Edward con lo de su regalo.

Iba renegando mientras subia las escaleras, pero no habia mucho que pudiera hacer ya que Rosalie tenia toda la razon.

Toque a la puerta esperando a que Edward me contestara.

-Puedo pasar?-pregunte, lo cual me hizo sentirme un poco tonta.

-No-rio Edward del otro lado de la puerta.

-_No tienes idea de como me alegra que algunas de las leyendas de vampiros no sean de verdad. No ocupo tu permiso para entrar-_dije antes de abrir la puerta.

-Entonces si no ocupas permiso, para que preguntas?

Si las miradas pudieran matar ...

-Aparte, eso solo funciona para entrar a la casa. En los cuartos no es lo mismo.

-Me da igual, de todas maneras no es real. Ya envolviste el regalo de Esme?

-Esta ahi en la cama, no lo he movido desde que tu lo "perfeccionaste"-dijo Ed, añadiendo comillas en el aire.

-Necesitaba los arreglos. Tu madre era un poco mas alta que Esme y unos olanes se descocian. Debo de preguntar, porque verde? Habiendo colores mas clasicos, porque verde?

-No te gusto?-pregunto, pude haber jurado que vi preocupacion en su rostro.

-No! No es eso, el vestido esta divino-especialmente con mis arreglos- pero se me hizo extraño que escogieras el verde, eso es todo.

-Cambiando de tema, estan a unos kilometros de aqui, es mejor tomar nuestros lugares. Envuelves el regalo?

-Si, tu encargate de que todo este perfecto.-le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta de su cuarto.

POV Edward

En cuanto logramos escuchar el carro todos dejamos lo que estabamos haciendo y nos acercamos a la puerta, esperando a que Esme y Carlisle llegaran.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Esme!-gritamos cuando atraveso la puerta.

A leguas se podria notar la felicidad de Esme al ver que la recibieramos asi. Al parecer esa emocion aumentaba aun mas, año con año.

Despues de recibir felicitaciones y abrazos de cada uno de nosotros mi hermanita/duende, siendo la maniatica que es, tomo a Esme de un brazo para que se arreglara para la fiesta.

-Sigo sin entender porque Alice tiene la mania de ponerse a arreglar a las personas horas antes de la fiesta si lo puede hacer en 30 segundos ...-murmure.

-Eso es facil, porque se le pega la regalada gana. Lo que si no entiendo es como ese loco-dijo apuntando a Jasper- la soporta.-concluyo Emmett.

Eso tuvo dos consecuencias: 1) Un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose. 2) una linda tirada al suelo cortesia de Jasper.

Una vez que Jasper tomo la posicion al pie de las escalreas, Emmett se puso de pie y me dedico una mirada asesina.

-Sabias lo que iba a pasar y, aun asi, ni me ayudas a quitarmelo de encima ni me avisas. Que clase de hermano eres?

-El que prefiere ver como sufre el hermano que normalmente lo mete en problemas.-le dijo, carcajeandome internamente.

-Eres hombre muerto!-me grito, como en forma de amenaza.

-Dime algo que no sepa!- me rei en su cara.

En eso escuchamos unos pasos acercandos e alas escaleras. Bueno, a continuar con lo que sigue.


	65. Chapter 65

POV Alice

Ahora mismo nos allabamos empacando para irnos de nuevo a otro lugar. Esta vez la historia era que unos familiares de Esme habian tenido unos problemas y nos necesitaban urgentemente asi que teniamos que partir. Como siempre no nos habia costado mudarnos, ya estabamos acostumbrados a no hacer raices en algun lugar ya que el irnos de un lugar a otro seria parte de nuestra vida por siempre.

El cumpleañs de Esme habia salido genial, no pudo haber quedado mejor. En cuanto termine de arreglar a Esme supe que todo iria perfecto. Cbae mencionar que ella estuvo mas que agradecida por todos los regalos pero a leguas se notaba que habia quedado conmovia por el regalo de Edward y, a decir verdad, dificilmente alguien no podria estarlo, los aretes estaban preciosos pero la historia detras de ellos, una vez que Esme me conto, se me hizo perfecto el regalo.

Gracias al tercer regalo de Edward -las llaves de su casa en Chicago-, todo lo que los demas le regalamos a Esme podria utilizarse, todo iba a quedar perfecto. Podria jurar que si hubiera pordido llorar, Esme se hubiera hecho todo un lago ella sola y Edward hubiera estado sonrojado a mas no poder.

-Alice estas lista?

-Si mama!

-Ya estamos subiendo las cosas al carro, se lo va a llevar Emmett y Rose.

-Esta bien, ahora voy a dejarlas.

No era mucho lo que teniamos que llevar, la mayoria de los muebeles o los vendiamos, regalabamos o simplemente se quedaban aqui empolvandose. Asi que basicamente eran cosas indispensables, algunos vestidos que aun no pasaban de moda, calentones -por Dios, esos no pueden faltar! estamos en los 80's- mi chaqueta de cuero favorita y unos cuantos libros y catalogos.

Eso era mi poquito. Practicamente cinco cajas.

-Uy si, la que lleva poquito.-se rio Edward.

-Mira chismoso, yo me quedaria callada si fuera tu. De cinco a cuatro cajas no hay mucha diferencia.

-Chismoso por que?

-Porque nadie te habia hablado y ahi andas metiendo tu narizota.

-Chismoso es el termino incorrecto, creeme, si pudiera, apagaria mi don.

-Esta bien, porque no mejor en lugar de discutir te pones a ayudarle a tu lindisima hermanita con estas cajas?

-Claro, donde esta Rosalie?

Obviamente le di su merecido sape.

-Ay, perdon. No tienes que tomarte todo enserio sabias?-dijo mientras levantaba tres cajas y comenzaba a llevarselas al carro.

-Te alcanzo en unos segundos-le dije mientras le ponia un poco de tape extra a la ultima caja.

Escuche la tapera caer al suelo antes de que todo alrededor mio desapareciera.

_Estaba cerca de un bosque, no sabia en donde pero habia bastantes arboles alrededor mio. Se podia escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de la playa._

_Poco a poco el bosque se fue disminuyendo, cada vez ahbia menos arboles y llego a un punto donde la playa y el bosque eran uno solo._

_Enfrente de mi paso un leon de montaña corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, seguido por un borron demasiado rapido. Yo conocia ese borron, ese solo podia ser Edward._

_Hasta ahora la vision no tenia sentido, que mas daba si Edward se iba de caza una vez mas? _

_Pero una simple brisa lo cambio todo._

_Quiza no fue la brisa en si, sino el olor que traia consigo._

_Ese mismo olor dulce, capaz de hacer que todo el veneno se te viniera a la boca, pero ahora mas intensificado. No me quedo de otra mas que voltear en direccion del olor._

_Era las misma niñita, se podia notar que era ella solo que un poco mas grande. Claro, como ella era humana un cambio de tres meses se notaria aun mas a nuestros ojos, pero no fue eso lo que me llamo la atencion, sino el hecho de que se habia hecho una pequeña cortada en la rodilla y un raspon en la mano._

_Edward habia dejado el leon completamente olvidado, su postura estaba completamente dirigida hacia la niña._

_-Cariño, estas bien?-le dijo su madre y de reojo pude ver como Edward corria en direccion a ella._

Mi vision se corto antes de que pudiera ver mas, pero no se ocupaba mucha inteligencia como para saber lo que pasaria.

No podia dejar que eso ocurriera, yo sabia que a diario humanos morian, si no eran por causas naturales o accidentes era por culpa de vampiros pero aun asi no podria dejar que la niña muriera.

Aunque tampoco queria que Edward matara a alguien, que se manchara de sangre humana, no podia permitir que le hciera daño a la pequeña. Habia algo en esa niña, no sabia lo que era, pero no podia dejar que le hicieran nada malo; tendre que hacer algo para que eso no ocurra.

Rapidamente tome las cajas y corri hacia el carro.

-Los vemos alla-les dijo Carlisle antes de que Rose pisara con todo el acelerador.

-Bueno, lo unico que nos queda es irnos-dijo el.

-Esta bien.

-Los alcanzo alla-dijo Edward.

-A donde vas a ir hijo?-pregunto Esme.

-Voy a cazar, quieren acompañarme?

-Teniamos planeado cazar alla, porque no nos esperas?-le dije rapidamente, Forks parecia el lugar de mi vision.

Al parecer mi hermano estaba mas distraido con otra persona, porque no me dijo nada.

-No aguantare, acuerdense que yo no fui laultima vez. No creo que debi de esperar tanto.

-Esta bien hijo, te veremos alla-le dijo Carlisle.

-_Edward, no vayas a Forks._

El me cuestiono con la mirada.

_-Solo hazme caso. Es por tu bien, si quieres luego te explico._

El solo asintio milesimamente.

Despues de eso sali corriendo hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.


	66. Chapter 66

POV Alice

Los años habian pasado volando, casi en el sentido literal de la palabra. Habiamos ido ya a tantos lugares, nos habiamos graduado ya tantas veces que el movernos de un lugar a otro no borraba la monotonia de la escuela. Este ciclo en particular habia sido uno de los mas tontos en toda mi existencia.

De todas las ideas ridiculas que es capaz de sacar un ser, vivo o no, esto es lo mas estupido que me habia tocado ver. Enserio podian creer que el mundo se acabaria en el 2000? A veces me sorprendia la idiotez de algunas personas.

Aclaro, no todas eran tan estupidas como para creerlo, pero estoy hablando en general por lo que escuchaba en los pasillos de la escuela todas ya estaban haciendo un "plan maestro" para hacer diferentes cosas antes de que el mundo se acabara en el cambio de siglo.

Al principio solo tenia dos reacciones completamente notorias, o rodaba mis ojos por lo que sacaban de tema o me reia en voz alta, lo que varias veces ocasionaba que se me quedaran viendo extrañamente pero nunca nadie me decia nada porque siempre estaba rodeada de mis hermanos o Rosalie quien era muy intimidante si se lo proponia.

Aparte de ser un año completamente sin sentido, tambien resulto ser un año bastante chistoso. El 99.9% de la poblacion femenina de la escuela estaba en los talones de mi queridisimo hermanito Edward, y ver como el se las arregabla para desenredarse del lio era demasiado comico.

La mayoria despues de haber intentado por tres meses capturar su atencion y no lo habian hecho se dieron por vencida pero hubo una que _siempre_ estaba ahi.

Kayla era la pesadilla personal de mi hermano, y la diversion mas escogida por el resto de nosotros. Por las mañanas dejabamos a Edward en un lugar donde seguramente Kayla se encontraria con el y de ahi comensaria a acosarlo, mientras tanto nosotros estabamos a 10 metros riendonos no muy internamente.

Edward la aguanto por cinco meses, si cinco largos y pacientes meses en los que trataba de la manera mas caballerosa de decirle que no estaba interesado pero por un demonio esa chica era persistente. El 14 de febrero fue demasiado chistoso, de hecho creo que guarde una foto de todas las tarjetas que habia recibido el ese dia, la mitad siendo de Kayla, atras de la foto estaba la fecha "14 de febrero de 1999, admiradoras de Edward dejan marca" Carlisle esbozo una sonrisa -sin duda intentaba no reirse- cuando vio una bolsa -de esas de basura, osea enorme- llena de cartas, Esme solo se limito a decirle que quiza deberia de hacerle caso a una de las 125.

El tiempo paso y llegaron los bailes, a los que por supuesto ella lo invitaba y el la rechazaba. Los bailes, la graduacion, la fiesta de regreso, halloween y navidad habian sido practicamente lo mismo.

Despues de lo que habia intentado Kayla en la fiesta de hace dos semanas decidimos que Edward ya no tenia la culpa de nada y nos mudamos de Dawson a Nueva York.

Es ahi donde nos encontrabamos ahora, en uno de los salones mas bonitos para poder recibir el nuevo año. Algunas personas alrededor de nosotros actuaban como si nada fuera a pasar -como personas normales- pero en cambio, habia otras que se les notaba que creian en las supersticiones. Cuando habia ido al baño para retocarme el poco maquillaje que traia y arreglarme el pelo escuche todo el cuchicheo que traian unas jovenes.

_"Enserio crees que se vaya a acabar el mundo?"_

_"Pero si no he hecho todo lo que queria"_

_"No quiero morir sin haberme casado"_

_"Yo no quiero morir sin haber tenido un novio guapo"_

No aguante mas de sus ideas y me sali, riendome de lo que estaban pensando.

Cuando comenzo la cuenta regresiva habia mas de una persona mordiendose las uñas cuando faltaba un segundo antes de que comenzaran todos los gritos pude ver como la mayoria cerro los ojos esperando el fin del mundo.

"Feliz Año Nuevo!" se escucho alrededor de la sala.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se habian muerto, el resto de las personas comenzaron a celebrar.

"Feliz año nuevo Jazzy" le dije a mi esposo antes de darle un beso.


	67. Chapter 67

POV Alice

Hoy era una de las pocas veces en las cuales en lugar de correr hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, nos ibamos en carro; el paisaje que nos rodeaba era hermoso, eso nunca lo habia podido negar, no era la primera vez que veniamos hacia aca. Aunque siempre nos habiamos concentrado en zonas altas y normalmente con bosques cada lugar era diferente entre si, pero siempre hubo algo especial en el lugar al que nos dirigiamos.

Jasper y yo ibamos en el Jeep de Emmett, para mi gusto el carro el era perfecto para el, completamente encajaba con la personalidad del loco y jugueton de mi hermano. Mientras tanto, el estaba con Rose en su nuevo convertible BMW rojo, ella se habia encargado de arreglar todos los carros para que pudieran exceder el limite de velocidad con el que venian de maquiladora. Carlisle y Esme iban enfrente de nosotros en su Mecerdes negro. Edward, a unas 20 millas enfrente de ellos, en su mas que adorado Volvo. Era de familia exceder el limite de velocidad, a todos nos gustaba ir rapido, pero si habia que escoger a alguien sin duda Edward era el mas violento, por asi decirlo, al manejar.

Nunca correriamos ningun riesgo, claro, nuestros sentidos nos permitian anticipar cualquier cosa antes de que causaramos un incidente, asi que todo estaba perfectamente bajo control.

Mientras Jasper manejaba, yo me limitaba a mirar por la ventana, siempre deslumbrada por el bosque que se podia mirar desde hace horas.

-En que piensas Ali?-me pregunto Jazz.

-En el bosque, este siempre ha sido mi favorito.

De muchas maneras, este habia sido el unico lugar al que en verdad le podia llamar mi hogar. No sabia como, ni porque, pero habia quedado una marca permanente en mi de que este es mi hogar. Quiza porque aqui encontre al resto, aqui deje de sentirme sola, aunque ya hubiera tenido a Jazz.

-No se te hace que, aunque hemos vivido en lugares tan hermosos, aqui es nuestra casa?-le pregunte, completamente curiosa sobre lo que el pensaba al respecto.

-Nunca he notado mucho la diferencia de un lugar a otro, mientras estemos todos juntos creo que no me importa si estamos aqui o del otro lado del mundo.-me contesto.

-Como se sienten los demas cada que nos cambiamos?

-No creo que extrañen el lugar, de ninguno de ellos noto ningun sentimiento demasiado arraigado al lugar en si,igual ya nos acostumbramos a tanta movedera-dijo al final con una risa.

Oh Dios, como adoraba esa risa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas escuche el sonido de una bocina a lado de mi ventana.

-Vamos Jasper, estas manejando mas lento que mi abuela!-grito Emmett desde al lado del pasajero, mientras Rose reia y pisaba con mas fuerza el acelerador.

-Oh, de esta no se salva-murmuro Jazz antes de acelerar el carro a su limite.

Aunque ya eran bastante adultos sin duda Emmett y Jazz podian llegar a ser mas infantiles que un niño de 10 años, eso hacia todo el asunto mas divertido ya que, al igual que un niño de 10 años, Emmett hacia berrinches al perder.

Pasamos a Carlisle y Esme en menos de dos segundos y justo cuando ibamos a alcanzar a Edward, el decidio juagr tambien.

"_Oh, esto se pone cada vez mejor. Le vamos a ganar a Emmett, Rose y Edward" _pense, completamente conciente de que Edward podia escucharme.

Rapidamente alcanzamos a Edward, lo cual se me hizo bastante extraño. Ahora Rose estaba a mi izquierda y Edward a mi derecha, ibamos todos es una perfecta linea en un carril hecho solo para dos carros.

-Alice- Me pregunto calmadamente Edward, inmediatamente me hizo sospechar.

-Dime hermanito,- le dije, mi tono completamente meloso.

-Estas completamente conciente de que nunca me ganarias verdad?

-Estas loquito Eddie-le dije molestandolo, crei escuchar un gruñido pero no estaba segura si habia sido el o el carro.

Edward no me dijo nada, solo se volteo a ver a Emmett y antes de que pudiera saber lo que pasaba, los dos carros a mis costados salieron disparados.

-Nitrogeno? Enserio? Eso es tan injusto!-dije mientras golpeaba el asiento ligeramente. De pronto senti algo vibrar en mi bolsa, saque mi celular inmediatamente.

"_Nosotros sabiamos que Jasper nunca se negaria a una carrera, Rose los instalo antes de salir_

_-E."_

No me tarde mucho en responderle:

_"La ley dice que no puedes mandar mensajes y manejar al mismo tiempo Ed, te van a multar n.n"_

Otro mensaje:

"_Tambien se supone que no tenemos que exceder las 70 millas por hora y hasta ahora voy bastante bien, Emmett esta enfadado y distraido asi que trata de alcanzarme, claro, si es que tu y Jazz pueden :D"_

-Jazz, mi turno.-le dije, mi voz nada gentil. Si creia que podia ganarme estaba muy equivocado.

En menos de tres segundos Jazz ya estaba del lado del copiloto y yo ya habia arrebasado a Emmett.

Ya estaba lo suficiente cerca de Edward como para poder escucharlo si el me hablaba.

-Ahora las cosas ya estan un poco justas no crees Edward?

-Estas dudando la tecnica de Jasper, Alice?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, todos sabes que de la famila soy la que mejor maneja.

Se escucho su risa aun sobre todo el ruido producto de tener los vidrios abajo.

Estaba justo a lado del carro de Ed, ibamos iguales los corredores profesionales envidiarian la linea que llevabamos.

_Rayos! Rayos! Rayos! Rayos! El limite del pueblo esta a 15 millas._

Me tarde un poco mas de lo normal en reaccionar pero cuando porfin lo logre meti el freno a todo lo que daba justo cuando comenzabamos a entrar a los limites. Claro, Edward vio mis pensamientos y quedamos en un claro empate.

-Linda carrera hermanito-le dije una vez que ya ibamos a una velocidad razonable.

-Lo mismo enana, Emmett estara doblemente molesto.

Ibamos recorriendo el camino que ya todos nos sabiamos de memoria, nos sorpendio encontrar el carro de Rose ahi, todo enlodado por cierto.

-Como rayos?-dijo Edward, igual o mas sorprendido que yo.

-Sorpresas, sorpresas.-dijo Rose-por cierto, bienvenidos a Forks.


	68. Chapter 68

POV Edward

No teniamos ni un dia en Forks y la gente ya comenzaba a hablar de nosotros; quiza tendria que acostumbrarme a eso, en un pueblo pequeño cualquier novedad seria notoria. No es como si nos estuvieramos escondiendo del mundo, si hubieramos querido eso lo hubieramos logrado sin ningun problema, pero una peculiaridad de Forks es que siempre se conocia, habia ojos y oidos en casi toda la parte del pueblo.

Y claro, como no llamariamos la atencion con una hermana que practicamente nos vestia como modelos. Alice se habia encargado de diseñar todo una agenda de acuerdo con lo que podia ver en el futuro, hasta ahora, ella habia predicho que en el mes tendriamos que faltar unos cuantos dias ya que seria inusualmente soleado. Sin embargo, hoy el clima estaba tan nublado que sinceramente dudaba que no nevara en unos momentos.

Encontrar el camino a la escuela fue relativamente facil ya que, como la mayor parte de los locales importantes del pueblo, se encontraba justo a lado de la carretera principal. Entre todos habiamos decidido llevar mi Volvo por el dia de hoy, ya que el Jeep era demasiado grande y Rosalie estaba remodelando el motor de su convertible. Carlisle ya habia tenido un trabajo asegurado en el hospital del pueblo desde antes que nos mudaramos, asi que por consiguiente, nosotros ya teniamos un lugar en la escuela.

-Solo caminaremos hasta la oficina, le daremos nuestros nombres y comparamos clase. No tiene que ser dificil.-dijo Alice.

-Enana, no es la primera vez que nos mudamos.-le dijo en un tono un tanto sarcastico Emmett.

-Lo se grandulon, pero a veces eres tan infantil que siento que tengo que recordarte las cosas.-le dijo mientras le sacaba su diminuta lengua. Mi hermana en serio era de tamaño compacto.

Emmett se limito a devolverle el gesto y cruzarse de brazos.

Le di gracias a quien sea que fuera responsable por dejar un espacio justo enfrente de la oficina, no era muy tarde ya que aun estaba medio vacio el estacionamento, pero no queria estar muy cerca de los demas estudiantes por... razones obvias.

Trate de salir del carro sin hacer demasiado alboroto, pero como dije, en un pueblo pequeño las noticias se exparcen rapido.

_-"Ese carro definitivamente es nuevo, ellos tienen que ser los Cullen"_

_-"Ugh, todavia no se presentan y ya me caen mal"_

_-"Han de ser extremadamente ricos, mi madre me dijo que son hijos de un Doctor"_

_-"A mi tia le toco ver al Dr. Cullen, dice que esta increiblemente guapo"_

_-"Hmm. Asi que los rumores de que vendrian nuevos eran ciertos"_

Y cuando pense que no podria escuchar mas pensamientos sorprendidos Alice decide abrir la puerta, justo al mismo tiempo que Emmett y Jasper.

Claro. La entrada perfecta para la familia perfecta. Siendo yo la excepcion, ya que me habia bajado del carro mientras escuchaba los pensamientos.

-Te adelantaste Edward-me recrimono la duendecilla.

-No sabia que teniamos un plan de entrada perfecta-le dije.

-Y eso que tu eres el chismoso, que diga... el que puede leer mentes-dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Vamos a la oficina antes de que comiencen a venir mas estudiantes-dijo Jasper, un poco tenso.

Aunque habiamos estado muy cerca de sufrir uno, Jasper nunca ha tenido problemas estando alrededor de los humanos. Siempre y cuando estemos respetando los inetrvalos regulares de alimentacion.

Jasper sufria en los ultimos dias anets de ir a cazar, por lo cual a veces no venia a la escuela, aunque estaba trantando de no hacerlo ya que sabia que le disgustaba a Alice. Alice, por su parte, trataba de hacer a Jasper razonar cuando el estaba pasando por duros momentos con respecto a los humanos. Emmett y Rose, aunque estaban consientes de que Jasper no lidiaba muy bien con esto, confiaban en que no se saldria de control.

Por mi parte, yo siempre pense que no deberia de llegar a extremos, que tenia de malo tener un poco de menos control? No consideraba que fuera tan malo cazar 1 vez por semana en lugar de 1 vez por quincena.

Dejando el pequeño detalle de Jasper a un lado, estabamos bastante comodos con la monotonia que llevabamos. Ya nos habiamos acostumbrado que siempre seria lo mismo pero diferente, siempre seriamos la novedad, nos queriamos por un tiempo y despues nos marchariamos a quien sabe donde y empezaria todo de nuevo.

No duramos mucho tiempo en la oficina. La recepcionista, despues de recuperarse de casi sufrir un ataque cardiaco, nos entrego nuestros horarios junto con una hoja que teniamos que dar a firmar en todas las clases.

Al comparar los horarios note que tenia al menos una clase con algunos o varios de mis hermanos. Hubieran sido todas, pero Biologia era mi tiempo de soledad.

-Bueno, las clases comienzan pronto asi que deberiamos de ir entrando.-dijo Rose.

-Ya saben, nuestra mesa es la mas alejada, siempre esta sola asi que ese sera nuestro punto de reunion-dijo Alice.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo Jasper antes de abrir la puerta del edificio donde le tocaba clases a el y Alice.

Tome un respiro de aire completamente inecesario una vez que estaba frente al edificio 2.

Despues de todo, tengo que dejar que la monotonia fluya.

Abri la puerta y de vuelta a lo mismo.


	69. Chapter 69

POV Alice

Acababa de sonar la primer campana, indicandonos que ya era hora de marcharnos a clase. La escuela era completamente normal, incluso podia decir que no habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi (al menos no por fuera). Y como siempre todas las muchachas no le quitaban los ojos de encima a mis hermanos o a Jazz. Probablemente deberia de estar acostumbrada a eso, digo como culparlas?, pero por alguna razon hoy si me estaba molestando mas de lo normal. ...

"... como debieron haber aprendido hace unos años, lo que ocasiona que las cosas a su alrededor..." -continuo el profesor mientras el resto de la clase continuaba sin ponerle atencion. Suspire y me recargue un poco mas en mi asiento.

Normalmente no estuviera tan desanimada por estar en clase de Fisica, pero desde que comenzo el dia habia tenido un presentimiento; no podia decir que es un sentimiento malo, ya que por mas que lo intento no logro ver nada que nos pueda perjudicar, pero tampoco puedo decir que es algo bueno... quiza ese es el problema! No puedo ver nada!

Senti una mano tocar mi hombro y al voltear a la izquierda me tope con la cara de Jasper, no necesitaba poder leer su mente para saber que estaba preocupado por mi. Rapidamente abri uno de mis cuadernos y arranque una hoja.

"_Gente indecisa..." _le pase la nota. No tenia que escribir nada mas elaborado porque yo sabia que el me entendia. Esa era una de las cosas que me agradaban de mi relacion con Jazz... no requeria de mucho esfuerzo, era facil... como respirar. El timbre logro sacarme de mis pensamientos, recogi mis cosas raapidamente mientras Jasper hacia lo mismo; a la puerta del salon se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie.

"¿Donde esta Edward?" pregunte mientras caminabamos a otro salon, la siguiente clase me tocaba con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper tenian clase en el gimnasio.

"Si no ha llegado al salon de la siguiente clase, quiza el profesor anterior lo retraso" dijo Rosalie, conociendo a Edward el se iria de la escuela solo porque si. El resto del dia se paso como un remolino, minutos despues de haber preguntado por Edward el aparecio entre el resto de los estudiantes. Al parecer uno de sus compañeros habia hecho enojar al profesor y les dejo un trabajo bastante pesado.

"Lo bueno es que tu lo terminaras rapido" dijo Emmett con su voz estruendosa "porque segun la enana, se acerca una gran tormenta" continuo, mientras me volteo a ver con una sonrisa un tanto chistosa en el rostro.

"Eso es lo que vi" le dije a Edward mientras caminabamos hacia su carro, despues de que las clases habian terminado. Estaba metiendome en la parte de atras del carro cuando tuve una vision de Edward preguntandome que era lo que me incomodaba.

Me sorprendio que no lo preguntara en voz alta, pero aun asi le respondi pensando: "_Indesiciones... nisiquiera esta decidiendo una y otra vez, simplemente no se ha decidido"_ le explique.

Mi hermano fruncio el ceño y encendio el carro, salimos del estacionamiento con el carro de Rose siguiendonos. Antes de llegar a la casa nos dirigimos a llenar el tanque de los carros y a lo lejos logramos escuchar un ruido increiblemente desconcentrante.

"Alguien haga que pare el sufrimiento de ese carro" dijo Rose con una mueca. El ruido sonaba como un carro... pero un carro de hace ya v-a-r-i-o-s años. Con el tanque lleno logramos salir de la gasolinera y justo en el primer semaforo logramos ver la carcacha. Era un monstuo. Podria decir que era de los cuarenta y tantos, alguna vez habia sido un rojo pero ahora solo quedaba pintura oxidada, y era, por mucho, uno de los carros mas grandes que habia visto aqui en Forks.

"Me pregunto porque el jefe de plicia compraria una cosa tan llamativa como esa..." murmuro Jasper.

"¿Enserio le pagaran tan poco?" comento Rose.

"Alomejor se lo regalaron..." sugeri, pero esa mentira ni yo me la creia. El semaforo se cambio a verde y nosotros continuamos a salir del pequeño pueblo y adentrarnos mas en el bosque.


	70. Chapter 70

POV Alice

Dias pasaron sin ninguna novedad, la escuela continuo siendo tan aburrida como siempre. Sin embargo, habia algo que no era tan monotono; alguna vez habian escuchado el termino 'lagunas mentales'? Tenia la facilidad de ver el futuro, como siempre la habia tenido desde que tenia memoria, pero por alguno u otro motivo, cada que tenia una vision sobre que pasaria en los proximos dias no podia ver demasiado. De hecho, lo que si podia ver, eran solo visiones borrosas; como si la television tuviera mala señal o la antena no funcionara. Y eso, ultimamente, me habia hecho actuar estresada.

'Es necesario que te relajes un poco' me dijo Jasper mientras caminabamos por el pequeño sendero que venia del bosque hacia la casa. 'Mañana volveremos a comenzar la escuela, y en unos dias, sabras que es lo que causaba esa... interferencia.' trato de confortarme.

'Que pasa si es algo malo conmigo?' le pregunte, algo preocupada. Nunca me habia sentido tan vulnerable a lo que podria pasar.

'Nada malo pasa contigo' me dijo Jasper mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

'Pero que tal si si?' le contradije

'Nada de peros. Vamos a la casa antes de que sea hora de irnos' me dijo y yo lo segui

Fue ahi cuando lo vi. Lo que me estaba molestando desde hace dias.

"La hija de Charlie Swan se mudo ayer" dije, mi tono de voz finalmente sin una pisca de estres.

"Eso era lo que te bloqueaba?" pregunto Emmett.

"Aparentemente, lo que no entiendo es porque me bloqueaba. Y tambien porque lo vi hasta ahora?" dije. Aunque sabia que Isabella ya se encontraba en Forks no la podia ver. Solo sabia que ella se encontraba, pero su imagen era solo un borron, nada especifico.

"Que raro" murmure para mi misma.

"Se nos va a hacer tarde" dijo Rosalie mientras subia su bolsa en el carro.

El tiempo se habia ido mas rapido de lo que habia pensado. Suspire y corri a mi cuarto a arreglarme, salimos de la casa 10 minutos antes de que tuvieramos que estar en la escuela. Al momento de llegar a la escuela aun faltaban 8 minutos. Salimos del carro, inmediatamente yo trate de encontrar a cualquier persona que no reconociera. Pero aun no la veia.

Jasper coloco su brazo en mi espalada, haciendo que caminara hacia el edificio.

"Ya la veras a la hora del almuerzo, Ali" me dijo.

Despues de eso tuvimos que separarnos, la primer clase que me tocaba no la tenia con nadie de la familia, lo bueno era que no teniamos que compartir lugares asi que podia hacer lo que quisiera una vez que copiara los apuntes.

Durante toda la clase trate de escuchar cualquier voz que no sonara familiar, trate de ver hacia el futuro para conocer a Isabella, pero no podia. Era realmente frustrante saber que estaba ahi y aun asi no poder verla.

Estaba completamente segura de que estaba ahi porque habia escuchado el horrible sonido de su caro estacionarse unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre; pero despues de eso no volvi a escuchar nada de ella. Al salir de la clase, todos se encontraba murmurando, lo que se suponia ser discretamente pero era mas que obvio, sobre la nueva integrante al poco cuerpo estudiantil.

"Es comprensible, considerando que no hay muchas novedades aqui" dijo Jasper mientras me acompañaba a mi siguente clase.

"Pero todos ya la han visto menos yo" hice un pequeño puchero, lo cual hizo que Jazz riera un poco.

"Ninguno de nosotros la ha visto, pero a diferencia tuya, nosotros si somos pacientes" me dijo, lo cual causo como reaccion inmediata que le sacara la lengua.

La siguiente clase me tocaba con Rose, asi que pudimos mandarnos notas, lo cual me distajo un poco. El timbre sono, causando que casi saltara del asiento. _Por fin._ Tome mis libros, cruce mi brazo con el de Rose y nos dirigimos a la cafeteria.


	71. Chapter 71

POV Alice

El pequeño -mas bien gran accidente que ocurrio en la cafeteria fue invisible para muchos. Pero para los que si se habian daod cuenta, osea Jazz, Rose, Emmett y yo era preocupante notar a Edward tan tenso. Sin duda, estaba asustada por lo que pasaria ahora que sonara el timbre y sin duda tubiera que irse el a clase de biologia donde le esperaba en el encuentro con Bella.

Ella acaba de llegar al instituto hoy, y desde que puso pie en las instalaciones, los rumores de ella habian estado circulando mas rapido de lo que se daban a conocer otro tipo de cosas. Por lo que habia visto de ella es este poco tiempo, no era una de esas personas que le gustaba llamar la atencion.

Se veia bastante timida, y aunque se juntaba en la mesa de Jessica y Mike, uno podria decir que no se sentia muy comoda con ellos. Tenia el gran impulso de ir a saludarla, y sacarla de la miseria en la que sin duda alguna estaba expuesta; pero yo sabia que a Edward no le gustaria la idea, aparte de que Jasper me necesitaba aqui.

"_Sin duda alguna tenemos que ir de caza hoy, no podemos esperarnos mas Edward"_ pense, sabiendo que me escucharia. La postura de Edward era tensa, y por mas que el tratara de negarlo, su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez en direccion de la humana.

El interrumpido sonido del timbre hizo que todos en la mesa se tensaran por un segundo, como si el sonido los hubiera tomado por sorpresa, antes de levantarse de su mesa y tirar lo que quedaba en sus charolas -que era todo lo que habian tomado desde el principio.

Fui la ultima en salir del lugar, bueno... la ultima de la familia. Edward estaba a punto de entrar al salon de biologia cuando puse una mano en su hombro y le dije:

"Todo va a estar bien" trate de sonreir lo mas convincentemente posible antes de soltar su hombro y dirigirme al salon correspondiente.


	72. Chapter 72

POV Edward

Como si no fuera suficiente con mi propio sufrimiento, los pensamientos de los demas integrantes de la familia parecian ser gritados hacia mi, especialmente los de Jasper. Pareciara que ellos ignoraban que yo tambien no habia ido a cazar en los ultimos dias. Era casi imposible permanecer sentado sin hacer nada, teniendo a tantas personas rodeandome, tantas personas a mi alcance.

_Edward relajate _penso Alice en mi direccion. Me gire para verla y pude notar la preocupacion en su rostro. No solo por Emmett, Rose o por mi; sino por Jasper.

Jasper habia tratado de controlarse mientras se encontraba rodeado de personas, y a pesar de que los demas le dijimos que no importaba si el tenia que cazar un poco mas seguido, el decidio adaptarse a el horario que ya teniamos. Lo cual nos ponia a todos en desventaja, ya que debido al don de Jasper, nuestro propio deseo de cazar se volvia mas fuerte.

"Es mas facil de evitar si piensas en ellos como personas. Mira esa muchacha de ahi se llama..." le explicaba Alice a Jasper en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Yo no podia prestarle mucha atencion porque seguro no ayudaria a mi estado de animo.

Aunque tenia años sin haber probado tan siquiera una gota de sangre humana, eso no quueria decir por ningun motivo que el monstruo dentro de mi se habia desvanecido por completo. Habia dias en los cuales ese monstruo que me invitaba a tomar vidas que no eran mias se acercaba casi hasta la superficie, lo unico que lo detenia era la poca humanidad que quedaba en mi.

Yo trataba de mantenerlo bajo control, haria hasta lo imposible por mantener mi dieta de la misma manera que los demas, pero eran dias como hoy que hacian que los demas se dieran cuenta que tan cerca estaba de mi propio limite, no dudaria que ellos se dieran cuenta del monstuo si prestaban atencion.

No tenia ni la mas remota idea si mi propio deseo de beber sangre o los pensamientos de los demas me controlaban pero por alguna razon mis sentidos notaron algo nuevo rodeandome. Era sin duda un olor nuevo en ell ambiente, apenas perceptible entre tantas personas, pero algo que normallmente no se encontraria ahi.

Era un olor mucho mas dulce, casi floral, que apenas y podia reconocerce entre la multitud dentro de la cafeteria. No estaba seguro si los demas lo notarian, pero ese olor ahora era lo unico que mantenia mis pensamientos ocupados. Podia sentir una presion contra mi labio inferior, ese deseo de saltar de la silla e ir en busca de lo que lo originaba.

Definitvamente era un olor nuevo, seria practicamente imposible que no lo hubiera notado antes.

"_... la viste?..."_

_"... ahora se esta juntando con Newton..."_

_"Jessica la quiere matar con la mirada"_

_"Ni siquiera Edward puede quitarle los ojos de encima"_

_"Que tiene ella que no tengo yo?"_

_"Bella" _

Isabella Swan.

"Edward estas bien?" me pregunto Alice, y si no hubiera sido por eso, jamas me hubiera dado cuenta de que me le habia quedado viendo a la nueva estudiante.

Habia estado tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que no habia notado que Alice aun trataba de conseguir que le respondiera.

"Estoy bien" le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia el salon.

Desde lejos se podria notar que algo estaba mal con Alice, pero antes de que le hubiera podido preguntar ella hablo.

"Vas a llegar tarde a clase" y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera decirle adios, se dio la vuelta en direccion a su salon.

La pequeña duendecilla tenia razon, por supuesto. Para cuando llegue al salon de biologia ya los asientos estaban casi llenos. Coloque mis libros en la mesa de siempre, donde el asiento de enseguida siempre permanecia vacio. Hoy era uno de esos dias en los que no podia estar mas contento de que asi era.

El profesor entro unos minutos despues de que el timbre habia sonado, y despues de una breve disculpa, se dirigio a su escritorio y comenzo a checar uno de sus papeles.

Fue entonces cuando senti dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

La primera fue que alguien mas se iba acercando, aun no habia notado quien, pero el olor que habia percibido de la cafeteria se habia hecho mas fuerte. Dirigi la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta justo para observar a Bella entrar.

La segunda cosa que senti fue las cadenas que contenian al monstruo atrapado reventar.


	73. Chapter 73

POV Alice

No podria estar mas agradecida con el destino de que por mas preocupada que estaba, las arrugas en mi frente no serian permanentes. Seguramente con el estres de las ultimas tres horas, a un humano ya le hubiera dado dolores de cabeza o desmayos.

Pero, que humano tendria que preocuparse de que su novio se levnatara de la mesa y comenzara a quebrar cuellos? O de que el resto de su familia hiciera lo mismo?

Dudo que haya alguien en el mundo, aparte de mi, que se tuviera que preocupar por algo asi. La hora del almuerzo sin duda tuvo que ser la mas dificil.

Mis visiones cambiaban a cada segundo, la mayoria de ellas enfocadas en Jasper y el poco control que le quedaba.

A estas alturas, tratar de razonar con Jasper era un intento imposible, pero si eso conseguia disminuir la tension, valdria la pena facilmente. No dio resultado, por supuesto, y podia apostar que alsalir de la cafeteria estaria molesto. No conmigo, Jazz nunca se molestaba conmigo; estaria molesto consigo mismo por no lograr mantener el control que los demas aparentaban tener.

Y para ser sincera, no estoy segura de que los demas estuvieran en perfecto control de si mismos.

Rose y Emmett se mantenian ocupados entre ellos, y sinceramente no queria enterarme de que era lo que los mantenia distraidos.

Habia estado tan sumergida en mis propios pensamientos sobre lo que Jasper pudiera hacer que no fue hasta que salimos de la cafeteria que pude observar detenidamente el futuro de Edward.

El futuro de Jasper me aterraba por lo que miraba en el, acciones que desde hace años el habia prometido no cometer.

El futuro de Edward era diferente, pero ello no queria decir que era menos aterrador. La verdad era que no podia ver mucho de el futuro de mi hermano.

Todo era borroso, lejano inclusive. El futuro de Edward nunca habia sido asi, hace años que el habia estado indeciso, y que esa indecision se presentara ahora no era bueno.

Conociendo a mi hermano, el nunca haria nada malo, simplemente escogeria otro camino, aunque ese fuera el mas dificil.

Antes de dirigirme a mi clase tenia que recomfortar a Edward de alguna manera, y trate de hacerlo, de decirle que todo saldria bien, pero al estar frente a el yo estaba segura de que no podria mentirle asi que marcharme del lugar era lo mejor.

Sin duda, hoy tenia que ser el dia en que yo, Alice Cullen, se encontraba mas distraida qasi que chocar de hombros con alguien en el pasillo no debio ser tan sorprendente.

"Oh, lo siento" le dije sonriendo, esperando sonar convincente

"No es problema, andaba distraida" me dijo una voz timida

"Tu eres nueva aqui. Bella, cierto?" le pregunte, aunque estaba casi segura de su respuesta

"Um, si"

"Yo soy Alice Cullen, mucho gusto. Cual es tu siguiente clase?"

"Me toca biologia con el señor Banner"

"Es la siguiente puerta a la derecha. Me tengo que ir, no puedo llegar tarde a español. Suerte!"

Y era cierto, la profesora se ponia furiosa si alguien interrumpia la clase.

Tome asiento en el lugar de siempre y coloque mis libros hacia un lado. Justo al toca rel timbre entra la profesora al salon y todo comienza a tener sentido.

No habia podido anticipar lo de Bella porque mirarla era demasiado borroso. No podia ver a Edward porque continuaba cambiando de parecer.

Ella iba a clase de biologia. Edward ya estaba ahi.

Uh-oh


	74. Chapter 74

POV Alice

Aunque hice todo lo posible por tratar de que la profesora me dejara salir del salon con la excusa de que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, no pude salir. No tuve otra alternativa mas que quedarme en mi lugar, estampando mis uñas contra la mesa repetidamente.

Si alguien llegaba a mi lado y me preguntaba de que habia sido la clase, no hubiera tenido manera de responderle. Toda la hora me la pase mordiendome el labio y tratando de ver preocupadamente lo que Edward decidiria.

Finalmente se termino mi martirio al sonar la campana. Nisiquiera me moleste en escuchar lo que la maestra tenia que decir antes de que mis pies ya estuvieran atravesando el marco de la puerta.

Camine a paso veloz hasta el salon de biologia, despues de todo no podia llamar demasiado la atencion, pero seguia un poco nerviosa por no poder ver a mi hermano o a la humana. Asome mi cabeza hacia adentro y casi doy un grito de gusto al ver a Bella sentada en su lugar un tanto sorprendida. Debido a mi enorme gusto de aun verla ahi casi se me habia pasado el detalle de que mi hermano ya no estaba.

_"Edward?" _pregunte en mi cabeza, pero no habia nada. No vino a preguntarme que ocurria, su futuro seguia cambiando y cada vez sentia que algo iria mal.

"Alice?" me pregunto Emmett pasando su mano por enfrente de mi cara. "Ya regresaste a la Tierra o sigues volando por ahi?" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era casi imposible imaginar a Emmett siendo serio.

"Que ocurre Alice?" pregunto Rose, apareciendo a lado de el.

"Han visto a Edward?" les pregunte, sorprendida por como habia cambiado el tono de mi voz.

"Estuvo con nosotros en el almuerzo Ali, seguramente ya se fue a su proxima clase. Acaso no puedes verlo?" de nuevo pregunto Emmett.

"No" suspire y, viendo a Rose y Em intercambiar una mirada de confusion, me dirigi hacia el estacionamiento.

"Alice?" escuche por tercera vez en el dia, comenzaba a marearme que todos preguntaran por mi hoy; pero esa voz nunca le negaria mi atencion.

"Jazz, has visto a Edward?"

"No desde que salimos de la cafeteria" podia notar en su rostro el alivio de no estar rodeado por personas. Despues de todo, el estacionamiento era bastante amplio.

"El carro de Edward no esta, seguro se fue a cazar." sugirio Rosalie pero no me convencia.

Negue con la cabeza "Se hubiera esperado. Algo esta mal."

"Que es lo que ves?" me pregunto Jazz y podia sentir como trataba de relajarme.

"Ese es el problema. Sigue cambiando de opinion el ..." habia estado a punto de decirles que habia visto a Edward atacando a Bella a medio salon, o que tambien lo habia visto tomandola de la muñeca y llevandola a lo mas profundo del bosque, o que, aun peor que eso, habia visto a Bella igual que nosotros per algo me lo impedia.

"El..." me invito a continuar Jasper.

"Ahora solo veo una gran autopista, aparentemente esta mas calmado. Va a un lugar con nieve. Mucha nieve."

"Seguro va con Tanya y sus hermanas, es algo raro ya que normalmente Edward no tiene mucha paciencia para ellas pero quien sabe" se encogio Rosalie de hombros.

"Le llamare a Esme para que no se sorprenda" dijo Jazz mientras sacaba su telefono.

"Edward se relaja manejando, se calma de alguna manera. De seguro regresara mas tarde o en unos dias. Lo que sea que lo este molestando, el se va a encargar de lidiar con el problema" dijo Rosalie.

Y eso era lo que mas me preocupara, que el tomara la decision de acabar con el problema.

"Err, porque no mejor vamos a clase y hablamos de esto en la casa? ahi viene el director y yo no se ustedes pero no tengo ganas de que me regañen" dijo Emmett.

Sorprendentemente mi hermano tenia razon, asi que cruzandome de brazos con Jasper, los cuatro nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase.


End file.
